Ecstasy
by AmongDarkShadows
Summary: Only dangerous and exciting fun happens on the Quidditch Pitch! Draco and Hermione SMUTTY FUN! fluffy! HG/DM, GW/BZ, plus more!
1. Chapter 1

**Ecstasy**

**Chapter One**

"**Examine Me"**

Hermione watched from up in the Quidditch stands as Harry and Ron practiced with the rest of the Gryffindor House Team. Harry was flying around on his Firebolt in huge arching loops and doing acrobatic moves in the air – all while being cheered on by Ginny every time he did an impressive maneuver. Ron, on the other hand, had just let yet another quaffle fly right through his outstretched hands and into one of the goal posts behind him.

"Blimey Ron…" muttered Hermione to herself, "even I could have made _that_ save." she shook her head in disbelief as she went back to rereading _Hogwarts, A History_ – the newly updated edition, just released, that included the Final Battle against Lord Voldemort that had taken place on the Hogwarts' grounds, five months previously.

_Hermione had been so excited about the new book that she had gotten up really early the Saturday morning of its release date and headed straight for the Hogsmeade bookstore – with special permission from Professor McGonagall to venture into the village. She had wanted to be the first person in line when the bookstore opened its doors to ensure that she got a copy of the newest edition before it ran out of stock – she was certain it was going to be a mad house in there with people fighting to get their hands on what she assumed would be the most anticipated book of the century! And the last thing Hermione wanted was to be put on back-order. _

_However, as soon as Hermione had turned onto the street leading up to the bookstore, she realized she needn't have worried: there was no one there. She stood out in the cold by herself for over an hour until a gangly, yawning teenager finally walked up, unlocked the doors and allowed her into the empty bookstore._

_Unfortunately, during the following weekend when the rest of the school had been scheduled to visit the wizard village, Hermione had walked by the bookstore again and came to a sudden halt, causing Ron to collide into her back and knock her to the ground. She had gaped up at the huge yellow poster obscuring half the store's front as Harry had helped her back up to her feet. The gaudy poster had read: _"_**Hogwarts, A History**_** – the Newest Edition! 50% off while supplies last!**" _Hermione had grounded her teeth, brushed the dirt off her bottom, and stomped into the store. According to the owner, Mr. Woodleworm, there had only been three volumes sold since it had been released the week previously, and that included the one that Hermione and the Hogwarts librarian had bought._

_As astonished as she had been about the fact that only three copies of her favorite book had been sold, she couldn't help but think 'Who was the third person that had bought the book?'_

"What do you think of the book?" asked a deep voice from behind Hermione, causing her to jump up in surprise and whirl around.

"Merlin's beard! Malfoy! Warn a person before you slither up behind them like that!" she gasped as she clutched a stitch in her chest.

"Now why in the world would I do that? I so enjoy hearing you scream your head off." chuckled Draco as he leaned forward and plucked _Hogwarts, A History_ out of Hermione's unsuspecting hands.

"Hey! Give that back!" she gasped as she lunged at him and made a grab for the book. Draco's eyes widened and twinkled with enjoyment as he held the large tome above his head, completely out of her reach. Anger and embarrassment flooded through her as she made a jump for the book in his hands and didn't even come close to touching it with the tips of her fingers. Hermione growled up at him, stepped closer and placed a hand on his shoulder, using it to help propel herself higher into the air as she jumped for the book again.

Draco became excruciatingly aware of Hermione's hand on his chest, and his breath caught in his throat when he felt her body push into his as she jumped for her book again. Hermione froze and stopped jumping, suddenly aware of how close she was to him. She quickly stepped back from him, felt a hot blush spread across her cheeks, and settled for nailing him with a death glare.

She squeezed her eyes shut and gritted her teeth, waiting for the onslaught of "Bookworm" jokes that were sure to ensue the second he read the book's title – she wouldn't hear the end of it for the next two weeks, and she just wasn't in the mood for his 'humor.'

"This is actually one of my favorite parts of the book" Draco said, causing Hermione's eyes to fly open in shock. He was scanning the page that she had been reading before he had ripped the book out of her hands.

"You've read _Hogwarts, A History_?" she asked in disbelief.

"Hasn't everyone?" he asked with a shrug as he skipped through a few hundred pages, and flipped it open to the end. "Of course, the newest edition is my favorite."

"Y-you were the other person that purchased it in Hogsmeade?"

Draco chuckled, "Yep, not too happy about the price cut that happened a few days after, but it is what it is. Anyways, I was too excited about the release to have been able to wait for the discount, so I can't complain much."

Hermione gaped up at him, completely taken by surprise by the things that he was saying… not to mention the fact that it didn't sound like he was being sarcastic at all… who the hell was this guy, and where had he bound and gagged the real Draco Malfoy? Not that she was planning on running and saving the real Malfoy, she was thinking more along the lines of barricading the door he was locked behind and sealing it with a few carefully chosen hexes because she rather liked this new imposter standing before far more than the original.

"Of course, I may be a bit biased about the newest edition" Draco continued, "seeing as my name is printed in the newest 'Destruction of Hogwarts' section" he smirked and looked up at her from the book "I'm sure you feel the same way though, considering you and the Wonder Boys have been credited with saving the magical world all throughout the chapter."

Hermione's flush deepened considerably as she stared down at her hands. She could feel the weight of his gaze land on her when she didn't respond to what he said, but she couldn't bring herself to look back up at him again.

"Anyways, here." He handed the book back to her and she mumbled something under her breath. "What was that?"

"T-thanks" she stumbled over the word again, heat flooding her face for what felt like the hundredth time that day. "I didn't know you read… I mean –

Hermione's explanation was cut off by a deep, hearty laugh. Hermione's eyes shot up and found that Draco had his head thrown back and was carelessly laughing up at the sky – the sight startled Hermione. She had never seen him like this – so carefree… so unlike himself. She had to admit, she liked this new Draco Malfoy, but she didn't like how he was making her feel… she didn't like how her perception of him was changing so rapidly – this man used to torture her endlessly for Merlin's sake!

"Oh Granger, I don't think I'd ever heard you say a joke before!" Hermione frowned, she hadn't been joking… "It may come as a surprise to you, but yes, I do read quite a bit." he wiped a tear from his cheek as he gave her the biggest smile she'd ever seen on his face before – she had no idea that his face could even do that without bursting into flames. Unfortunately, however, the look suited him far better than his trademark smirk ever did, and Hermione felt her insides flutter.

"But… but… I've never seen you in the library..." she stuttered out, trying to throw off the effects that his smile was starting to have on her – this was Draco Malfoy, dammit!

"I didn't say I read as much as _you_ do." he chuckled, "By the time I walk in, you're usually already waist deep in 5 different volumes. I wouldn't be surprised if you could read straight through an earthquake without noticing that the ground was shaking."

"I would too notice!" Hermione snapped out of the daze she had been in and returned back to her usual fiery self, which caused Draco to smile again at her. "Ooooh, you think you're sooo funny Malfoy!" she snapped and slammed her book down on the bleachers and glared up at him. "Why are you even talking to a mudblood like me anyways?"

"Well," sighed Draco, dragging a hand through his hair, causing Hermione's attention to shift. That's when she noticed that his long platinum blonde hair was slightly damp with sweat and was very wind-tossed – it kept falling across his eyes. She took in the state of the rest of him – his cheeks were flushed and his face and arms were also covered in a light sheen of sweat. He was wearing his Slytherin Quidditch robes – with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows. He also held a water bottle, which he took swigs from every so often. But the biggest thing that still caught her attention the most was the smile that seemed to be permanently plastered across his face – how different it made him look!

"Are you through examining me Granger?" Draco chuckled as he smiled deviously at her and brought the water bottle back up to his lips.

"Yes – I mean no!" she flushed angrily, having been momentarily mesmerized by the muscles in his throat flexing as he swallowed a big gulp of water.

"So you're _not_ done?"

"That's not – I meant – I was _not _examining you Malfoy!"

"Mhmm" he raised an eyebrow and smirked, "It's okay if you are Granger, all the girls do." That flustered her even more, and he found that he enjoyed their little banter much more than he probably should have.

"I was noticing the _state_ you seem to be in – you're all wet! Did you fall in the lake or something?"

"I was working out, Granger" he smirked.

"Working out?"

"I feel like I'm talking to a parrot... yes Granger, _working out_. I was lifting weights, and doing a few pull-ups and push-ups. I also ran a few laps around the school - hence the sweat. I had also been planning on running up and down the stairs on these bleachers, but then I saw you sitting over here all alone... and decided to annoy you for a bit."

"Well, its working." she grunted and forced her eyes to look back up to his face and away from his arms where she had been too enthralled with the way his robes clung to his straining muscles.

"Good." he smiled broadly and winked at her. Then he playfully tossed her hair with his hand as he stood up. Hermione yelped and yanked her head away from him, then flung her fist in the direction of his shins, hoping to leave him with a solid bruise. But he jumped away too fast and her punch missed his body by a good foot.

"Don't touch me ferret!" Hermione fumed as she tried to fix the disarray of her hair that Draco had just caused.

* * *

><p>For the next few weeks, every time Hermione came down to the Quidditch Pitch to watch her friends practice for the upcoming season, Draco Malfoy would show up and find some new and interesting way to annoy her. Today, he had chosen to work out right next to her and it was very distracting.<p>

It was hard to concentrate on reading her school books with Draco running up and down the stairs closest to her on the bleachers. Hermione tried to plug her ears with her fingers to see if she could drown out the sound of all the noise he was making during his workout, but to no avail. She was on the verge of hexing him off the side of the railing so he would fall down to the Quidditch Pitch below – 'It would be awhile before he recovered enough to be able to run again' she thought to herself with a smile.

Draco grunted again from the exertion he was putting into running up and down the stairs – he was really starting to feel that sweet burn deep in his thighs from the workout. 'I'm gonna really be sore tomorrow' he thought, 'I'll just spend it annoying Granger then' he smiled at the idea of it and glanced over where she sat about 7 feet away, glaring at him. 'If looks could kill…'

"Malfoy!" she half screamed at him. "Must you do that right next to me? There are hundreds of other stair cases around the Quidditch Pitch to choose from, SO GO USE ONE OF THOSE!"

"Nope… easiest to… annoy you… from here" he huffed out as he dashed by her again.

"ARGHH!" she cried in fury. She shoved her books back in her bag and stood up to leave.

"Where… you going, Granger?" asked Draco, out of breath as he caught up to her in time to block her way out onto the stairs that he had been running on. Just then the whistle signaling the end of the Gryffindor Quidditch practice sounded, and all the players zoomed back to the locker room on their brooms.

"Move Malfoy!" Hermione fumed as she tried to push her way passed him, but he didn't budge an inch. She found herself face to face with his pecs, which were clad today only in a black t-shirt rather than his usual Quidditch robes. All in all, she had accomplished nothing other than pushing herself up against his body, which she became quickly aware of was solid as a rock. She watched as his nipples slowly began to visibly harden through his shirt the longer she stood close to him, but she couldn't bring herself to back away. "Move" she whispered breathlessly, and heard his breath hitch in his throat at the way she said the word. When he finally exhaled, his hot breath fanned against her face and ruffled her hair a bit.

"No" he whispered hoarsely as he placed his hands on her hips. Goosebumps blossomed where he had touched her and spread across her body, up her arms and down her legs, causing her to shiver from the tingle they caused. Draco's breath hitched again as he felt her shudder against him, and his hold on her hips tightened in response. He brought his face down and buried it in her hair and inhaled her sweet scent deeply. "Merlin" he groaned.

Hermione lowered her school bag onto the floor, then slowly slid her hands up his arms, feeling the muscles as she went and tracing soft circles on his shoulders, causing him to shudder as his breath quickened in response to her touch. She encircled her arms around his neck and went up onto her tippy toes slightly, which caused her body to push a little closer into his. Draco took a sharp breath and groaned deeply as she brought her lips up to his neck and held them there as her hot breath fanned his skin. She felt his own wave of goosebumps blossom across the hot flesh under her lips. She couldn't help but dart her tongue out and taste his skin. Draco groaned again and wrapped his arms around the small of her back, and pulled her to him until she felt every line of his body against hers, and even then, he pulled her closer.

Hermione felt Draco's erection push up against her lower stomach, and the heat that was being given off by it was enough to drive her mad with curiosity and want. She gripped the muscles of his shoulders as a strong wave of tingles raced through her body, ending with a throaty moan of her own.

"Oh, Hermione" Draco groaned as he pushed her hair aside and began to kiss up her neck and over to her ear where he softly bit her lobe, causing her to gasp. He chuckled as he sucked on her lobe; "You like that huh?" and then her hips began to rock against his own in response to his question. Draco almost lost his mind at that – he could barely breathe, much less think when she moved her body against his like that.

Draco pulled away from Hermione a little, trying to catch his breath before he totally lost control over himself and took her on the Quidditch Pitch bleachers. "Holy hell Granger, I'm ready to blow my top off over you" he groaned, struggling to keep from ravishing her, "What are you doing to me woman?"

Hermione smiled up at him and bit her lip, before saying, "Kiss me Draco. Now. And _hard_."

Draco groaned and grabbed her ass and lifted her up off the floor. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist; the feel of his erection pushed up against the cradle of her thighs almost made her see double as a wave of ecstasy overtook her. Then Draco's lips were on hers, sucking and licking, begging for entrance to slip his tongue into her mouth. When she finally granted it to him, he practically made her eyes roll back into her head with the things he did with his tongue. He was biting and nipping her lips until she was practically begging him for more. They he kissed her deeply again, and slid his tongue into her mouth, where she began to slowly suck on it, and that's when he just about lost all concept of decency in public. He grabbed her hips and held them steady as he began to grind his erection into her. The harder she sucked on his tongue, the faster and harder he moved against her hips.

"Draco –Draco, OH MERLIN DRACO! Your pants! Oh my god! Take them off NOW!"

"Oh no, not yet, first I want to taste you." he grinned deviously at her as he laid her down across the bleachers, lifted her skirt and pulled down her panties, and slowly began moving down her body, taking her clothes off along the way.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE<strong>__** -**_

_**Should it stay a one shot or continue? Hmmmm interesting...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_**

**_Omfg! Thank you everyone who reviewed! It blew my freaking mind away! I'm so glad you liked my one-shot! And my oh so very smutty mind apparently! Lmfaooo well, everyone wanted this story to continue for a bit longer, so here you go dolls! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing! ;)_**

**_Oh and btw, happy birthday to lilsMrated's little sister!_**

**_Happy reading!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Ecstasy<strong>

**Two-shot?**

"**Busted"**

_****Two hours previously, in the Slytherin Boys' Dormitory….****_

Draco got up off his bed as quietly as he could, hoping that the other Slytherin's that he shared a dorm with wouldn't notice that he was yet again sneaking off in the middle of the day without telling anyone; in all the previous years of their schooling, Draco had never gone anywhere without his body guards or entourage. Needlessly to say, they had started getting suspicious after 6 consecutive days of his random disappearances, and that had been 3 days ago. He didn't really care though; he was long past answering for his actions that others deemed inappropriate for a pureblood wizard to partake in. That had stopped the day Potter had slain the Dark Lord and his father had been dragged into Azkaban by his hair.

Draco had successfully gathered all his workout clothes without bringing any unwanted attention to himself and tucked them under his arm as he stealthily crept towards the door of the dormitory. He silently opened it without a squeak of protest from the hinges and smiled triumphantly as he set forth out the door.

"Where are you off to now?" asked Blaise Zabini, without ever lifting his eyes up from the book he was reading on his bed.

"What does it matter to you?" snapped Draco, angered that he had been caught. He slumped his head against the door jam and waited in annoyance for Blaise to say what he needed to say. No matter how annoyed at being caught he was, he was thankful that at least it had been his best mate, rather than Pansy or any of his other dimwitted followers.

"Oh I couldn't give a flying rat's ass what you do with your time" he assured without a hint of concern in his voice, "but we do have Quidditch practice in a few hours. So I was just wondering, as your co-captain, if you planned on showing up?" he asked as he placed a bookmark in his book, closed it and finally look up at Draco.

Draco turned to glare at him, "I will be there."

"As well as to help me set it up 15 minutes before?"

"I will be there Zabini" he growled again through gritted teeth, his eyes flashing dangerously in warning. Draco hated getting the third-degree, and Blaise knew it, so he cut the conversation short.

"Great. See you then!" he smiled up at Draco as he reopened his book and went back to reading. Draco glared at him one last time before he turned away, but Blaise added, "Oh, and have fun… with… whatever it is you are doing." he said mockingly, suppressing a grin as he continued to read his book.

Draco whipped his head around and narrowed his eyes at his best mate. 'There's no bloody way that Blaise could know that I have been going down to the Quidditch Pitch after my workouts to annoy Granger…' he reasoned with himself. He turned away without a word and stalked out the door, slamming it as hard as he could behind him.

As he walked through the portrait hole of their common room, Draco felt a bit guilty that he had reacted so defensively toward his best mate. But bugger that! Sometimes a man just needed to do what he wanted to do, without having to think about _why_ he was doing it. In fact, Draco really didn't want to know why he felt so drawn to Granger; he just wanted to enjoy the ride. So instead of questioning his own motives, he allowed himself to act as impulsively as he pleased.

He was a teenage after all, and doing things without considering the consequences was practically written in their job description, wasn't it?

That's what he kept telling himself at least.

* * *

><p><em><strong>**Present time, at the Quidditch bleachers….**<strong>_

Draco wanted to cherish every sigh and moan that escaped between Hermione's lips; he had never felt this sort of intensity before with another human being. He wanted to prolong the moment and make sure he did everything he could possibly do to pleasure her. For every sigh that escaped her lips, he wanted to hear three more ragged ones. He wanted to leave his mark on her; he wanted her to look at him and melt every time she saw him and understand that no other man would ever compare to him. He wanted to be the best she'd ever had – and he was going to be. That was why Draco had forced himself to slow down and regain a bit of his self control before he went hog-wild and buried himself to the hilt inside Hermione. However, she was making it very difficult to do so.

As experienced as Draco was, he had to admit that the last thing he had wanted to do was take a breather after she had begged him to take off his pants and enter her. But he bit his lip and forced himself to relax because if not, all the fun they were having would be over before it even truly began. And he intended on making this the best damn day of her life.

"Oh no, not yet, first I want to taste you." he grinned at her as he laid her down across the bleachers, lifted her skirt and pulled down her panties. He never took his eyes off hers as he began to lazily unbutton her top, his tongue trailing down her silky skin as he exposed it to the air. Once he discarded the shirt, he lifted her up a bit and slid his hands up her back and unclasped her bra. He took this opportunity to lick and suck at the exposed flesh of her collarbone – causing more goosebumps to erupt over her skin – then he laid her back down. He smiled deviously at the hickey he had just given her as he slowly slid the straps of her bra off her shoulders and revealed her plump, perfect breasts.

His breath hitched as he watched her slide her own hands up her stomach towards her breasts, where she began messaging her hardened nipples until a ragged moan escaped from her throat. Draco's erection twitched wildly as he watched her twirl and pinch the areolas between her fingers. In that moment, he was certain that he would not be walking away from this with his sanity intact.

As much as he loved watching her pleasure herself, it was just too tempting not to touch what was laying right in front of him – he wanted to feel her nipples between his teeth as he tugged and sucked on them; he wanted to be the one that drew those moans from her throat. So he growled and ripped her hands away from her breasts and nestled himself down between her exposed legs, bent his head down and latched onto one of her nipples. He sucked and bit and massaged each one of them in turn as her head rolled from side to side on the bleacher, gasping his name as she buried her hands in his hair. She wrapped her legs around his waist and almost instantly he felt her juices soak through his t-shirt and moisten the skin of his stomach. He ripped his mouth away from her breasts and looked at her in shock.

"Bloody hell woman! You're soaking wet!"

Hermione gave a lazy smile as she closed her eyes and murmured in agreement. Then just as suddenly, her eyes flew open again and a devilish grin spread across her face. She tugged on the hem of Draco's shirt until he raised himself off her and allowed her to pull it up to his chest, then he nestled himself back down on top of her, wondering what she was up to. The instant his stomach came into direct contact with the dripping wet inferno between her legs, his vision blurred and his breath came out in gasps. Hermione began to rock her hips, slowly sliding her dripping wet clit back and forth across his hard abs. Draco's eyes just about rolled into the back of his head as he gripped the sides of the bleachers and stared down at her in shock.

"Are you trying to kill me woman?" he gasped, and she gave a throaty laugh and brought her lips up to the skin of his neck and began to lick and suck. He soon gave into what she wanted and started moving in rhythm with her, rocking himself against her clit until her moans became louder and her nails dug into the skin of his back and broke skin. Then he stopped, right as she was about to spill over the brink of release, and lifted his body away from hers slightly. Hermione groaned in protest and tried to pull him back down on top of her, but he was already moving himself down her body, wanting to continue his torment just a little longer before he allowed her to cum.

Draco bit her nipples one last time, causing Hermione to yelp softly in surprise, then he slowly began to move southward down her body again. He kissed and sucked his way down her stomach, while massaging her thighs and listening to her gasped moans as her body undulated beneath him. When his tongue finally grazed the top of her skirt, his mouth began to water at the thought of how close he was to burying his tongue into her sweet wetness that was hidden just below the last article of clothing she had on. Draco felt his mind begin to fog up again as he looked down at the gorgeous woman lying beneath him with her legs spread wide and her lower lips and thighs glistening with the proof of how much she wanted him inside her.

"Merlin Hermione, you're driving me crazy" he groaned as he leaned his forehead against the inside of one of her thighs and took a calming deep breath, trying to regain his sanity.

"Mmmm good" she said seductively as she wigged herself down closer to him on the bench, until his nose was an inch away from the juncture of her thighs; he groaned deeply when he opened his eyes and saw how close she had gotten to him. As he felt the last shards of his self control slip away, he began to kiss and nip up the inside of her thighs. She grabbed his biceps as he slid his hands under her ass and tilted her hips up to his mouth. He brought his lips down to her glistening mound and started to draw soft circles across it with his tongue. Her ragged breaths quickened, "Draco, now!" she cried and he chuckled darkly, but continued his torture. After a few minutes, his patience had grown thin, and he was itching to taste her; she smelled absolutely delicious.

"Look at me, I want to see you" he murmured against her, his hot breath fanning across the smooth skin of her lips and thighs, sending shivers through her body. Hermione pushed herself up onto her elbows and looked down at Draco between her thighs – just the sight of him there almost made her lose her grip on reality. His eyes slowly traveled up her body, across her perky breasts and hard nipples, to her swollen lips, her flushed cheeks and finally up to her beautiful brown eyes.

Hermione cheeks heated even more at the intensity of his stare. She noticed that his eyes were no longer their normal light gray, but rather a deep silver – almost the color of mercury. They sparkled with an emotion that she had never seen before, especially from him. It confused and excited her all at the same time, but she didn't understand why. However, she didn't have time to mull it over because suddenly his long, hot tongue slid between her lower lips and twirled around inside her, sliding in and out and licking up every possible drop of her delicious juices. Her vision blurred, and a moan escaped her lips as she slid a hand down across his shoulders and up into his hair, where she held his head steady as she began to slowly rock her hips against his mouth, matching the rhythm of his thrusting tongue across her clit. He slid two fingers into her vagina and was met by a cry of delight as she gripped his hair harder.

* * *

><p><em><strong>**Present time, outside the Quidditch Pitch….**<strong>_

Blaise Zabini burst through the front doors of Hogwarts' Entrance Hall with an enraged scowl on his face. He stomped down the steps and out onto the lawn; he was headed for the Quidditch Pitch with his Nimbus 2004 thrown across his shoulders. He was in no mood to be messed with; he was horny as hell and Draco Malfoy, his co-captain for the Slytherin Quidditch team, had failed to show to help set up for practice like he had promised.

'I swear, when I find him, I'm going to flay his arse like a damned fish!' growled Blaise as he ripped open the doors of the Quidditch Equipment shed and dragged out a huge, heavy leather chest that contained a snitch, two bats and two violently struggling bludgers that were bashing around in the inside trying to escape their restraints. With a great huff of exertion, Blaise hoisted the chest up into the air and onto his shoulders, and began to walk towards the doors to the entrance of the field.

'I'm going to kill that bloody bastard' he thought angrily. Blaise had no idea how he was going to set everything up, get changed into his gear, take care of his boner and still be able to start Quidditch practice on time – it began in less than ten minutes!

Just then, he heard a feminine moan cry out in the distance, and he felt his penis twitch. The distraction had caused him to not react quite as quickly as he normally would have when the chest gave a huge lurch, and he lost his hold on it. It toppled off his shoulder, out of his hands and fell to the ground, where it landed on top of his left foot. Blaise's face went bright red and his mouth exploded with a string of colorful curses.

When he had finally stopped yelling and had managed to pull his foot out from under the chest, he heard another moan; his attitude further soured considerably. The pain in his foot throbbed madly, but it did nothing to distract him from the images that that moan had brought forth in his mind. Damn that fiery she-weasel! She had done it on purpose! She had known that he had practice at 6! But she had pulled him into that bloody broom cupboard anyway!

_Ginny had been waiting for him to run by, towards his dormitory to go get his broom! Bloody hell! And she wearing nothing but her bra and a short skirt – no knickers, nothing! Before he'd even gotten the chance to say hello, she'd spread her legs wide and slid two fingers into that tight pussy of her's and started sliding them in and out. He'd just about lost his marbles! He had totally thrown going to quidditch practice out the window and knelt onto his knees, lifted one of Gin's legs over his shoulders, pushed her fingers aside and slid his own into that glorious pussy of her's. He'd started licking her clit like it was a bloody lollipop and she was screaming her ass off. Then he slid his other hand up the back of her leg and added another two fingers into her bum, just like she likes it. Her leg gave out just as she started to cum, so he had to hold her up as her muscles convulsed and she screamed his name over and over. He steadied her as her cried died away, then stood up and licked her juices off his fingers. He had begun to unbuckle his pants, but with a giggle, she had stopped him just before he was about to pull out his cock, opened the cupboard door and pushed him out into the crowded hall! With a raging hard on no less! He'd had to hug the damn wall until he got himself to calm down enough to even be able to zip his pants back up, because she had locked the door from the inside to keep him from coming back in. _

"_Hurry up! Or you're going to be late for practice!" she sang through the door. _

"_Let me back in Weasley!" he had whispered angrily as people gave him weird looks as they walked passed him speaking to a cupboard door. _

"_No!" she laughed, "Come see me when you're done on the pitch! And don't shower after! I want you dirty!" she demanded huskily through the door._

Blaise growled angrily as he readjusted his still throbbing member in his pants so that it didn't continue to push up against his zipper uncomfortably. In retrospect, he probably should have taken a cold shower before heading down to the quidditch pitch, but he hadn't had enough time. And now that Draco hadn't shown up, he had even less time!

Instead of picking up the heavy chest again, Blaise settled on dragging it slowly toward the front doors of the quidditch pitch and out onto the field. The moaning was much louder on the inside of the arena than it had been near the equipment shed, he realized. Feminine gasps, sighs and shrieks of pleasure were echoing all around the field.

"Bloody hell, seriously?" he growled as he readjusted himself in his pants again. He mounted his broom and set off in search of the "happy" couple who were going at it high in the Gryffindor bleachers. He figured he should probably warn them that the rest of the Slytherin House Team was due to show up any moment. So unless they wanted to become exhibitionists, they should probably get a move on.

Blaise flew up high into the air and immediately saw who was making all the noise. There was a very pretty, very naked girl lying on her back on the bleachers, massaging her breasts and pinching her own nipples. She was moaning at the top of her lungs as a very large male with platinum blonde hair went to work between her legs.

Well, he had finally found where his co-captain had disappeared off to, Blaise thought annoyingly.

Just then, the girl sat up and buried a hand into Draco's hair and pulled on it as she arched her back and let out a gut-bellowing moan that made Blaise's eyes widen, his jaw drop and his own member stiffen in response.

"DRAAAAAACOOOOOO!" the woman screamed as her hips bucked against Draco's lips. He wrapped his arms around her thighs to keep her from pulling away from his mouth as she rode the mind-shattering orgasm that had her screaming Draco's name over and over.

Blaise heard his best mate chuckle as her screams of ecstasy died away and he lifted his face up from between her legs. "Did you like that?" he asked with a breathless grin. She nodded and giggled. Then he bent his head back down to her pussy and gave one last long lick up, causing her arch her back again and moan in satisfaction. Draco slowly sat up and pulled the naked girl to him and growled, "Merlin Granger, you taste fucking amazing!" Then he lifted her up onto his lap, buried a hand into her golden brown hair and brought her lips down to his and started kissing her passionately. With his other hand, Draco grabbed handfuls of Granger's supple ass as she mercilessly grinded against the straining member in his lap.

'_Granger?_' thought Blaise, aghast. He saw Draco lift her up, unbuckle his pants and start to unzip them – Blaise didn't want to see this! But it took a few moments for him to locate his voice to be able to make his presence known, but by that time, Draco had already pulled himself out of his boxers and Granger had positioned him at the entrance of her pussy and was about to slide down onto him.

"STOP! BLOODY HELL!" roared Blaise, causing Draco and Granger to jump apart in shock, whirling around to see him staring at them from his broom. "I don't want to see this mate! Get your shit together! The team is going to be here any minute! GET GRANGER THE FUCK OUT OF HERE BEFORE THEY SEE HER!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>_

_**so what did everyone think? :) two-shot? continue? let me know! review please!  
><strong>_

_**thanks everyone!**_

_**happy reading dolls!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note **__**– wow! Thanks for all the amazing reviews! Hope u enjoy this new chapter!Lol thanks dolls! Youve been great!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ecstasy<strong>

**Chapter 3**

**Mudblood**

"STOP! BLOODY HELL!" Blaise roared, which caused both Draco and Granger to suddenly stop what they were doing and whirl around. They came face to face with a very flushed Blaise Zabini, who stared at them in infuriated shock as he hovered in midair on him broom. Hermione squealed and Draco's eyes widened as they both quickly jumped apart from each other. "I DON'T WANT TO SEE THIS MATE!" Blaise yelled as he averted his eyes from a fully naked Granger who had just sprung up. "Get your shit together! The team is going to be here any minute! GET GRANGER THE FUCK OUT OF HERE BEFORE THEY SEE HER!"

Hermione quickly snapped out of her shock as Blaise's words sunk into her skull – the whole Slytherin Quidditch team was about to show up and find her standing there naked next to their exposed captain, Draco Malfoy… She flushed a deep crimson, yanked her bunched up skirt down from around her waist and tried to cover up as much of her breasts as she could. She frantically began to collect all her discarded clothes while still tried to cover herself up with her hands.

Draco finally came back to his senses when he saw Hermione desperately trying to find her bra. He sprang up, glared at Blaise as he quickly jammed his hard member back into his pants and zipped up. Then he dashed for a heap of Hermione's clothes that she had missed under the bleachers, pulled her behind him to shield her from Blaise's view, and helped her get dressed. He handed her articles of clothing and she yanked them on in a hurry.

Helping a woman get dressed after they had just messed around was something that Draco Malfoy _did not _do – typically, he was already gone by the time the women started to search around the room for their knickers. Yet there he was, standing in front of Granger – protecting her modesty – as he helped her put on some of her clothes while she hastily buttoned up her dress shirt. He tapped her left thigh and she lifted her leg while he slipped one leg-hole of her panties over her ankle. Then he tapped her other thigh, and she switched balancing legs, and allowed him he slide her panties over her knees, up her thighs and under her skirt, where he adjusted them around until they laid smoothly across her hips.

"Mate! The quidditch team is going to be here like… NOW!" Blaise yelled as he started to get anxious.

"SHUT UP ZABINI!" roared Draco as he retracted his hands out from under Hermione's skirt and turned to glare at his best mate; the anger he was throwing off was like none that Blaise had ever seen from him before, so he decided to keep his mouth shut for the mean time and let his friend handle. Just then, however, distant echoes of male laughter drifted across the Quidditch Pitch– three pairs of eyes widened as they stared at each other in panic.

Blaise zoomed over to them with a burst of speed and came to a sudden halt in front of them, jumped off his broom and thrusted it into Draco's face, "Get her out of here!" Blaise growled, "NOW!"

Draco grabbed the broom, "Thanks mate! I owe you!" and jumped on it without a second's hesitation. With one arm he swooped Hermione up and into his chest and kicked up off the ground hard. As they shot up into the air like a rocket, Hermione yelped and buried her face in his neck; her arms snaked around his waist and she clung onto him for dear life.

"YOU BETTER BE BACK HERE IN LESS THAN 10 MINUTES MALFOY! YOU HEAR ME?" Blaise roared from the bleachers as his best mate took off on his broom.

"Malfoy! My book bag!" gasped Hermione as she looked back down at the ground and saw her brown bag next to Blaise's feet – and watched as it got smaller and smaller – as Draco quickly gained elevation on the broom. Her eyes widened as she suddenly realized how far off the ground she was; her face went green and she buried her head back into Draco's chest.

"Afraid of heights Granger?" Draco chuckled into her hair as he wrapped his arm tighter around her waist and pulled her closer to his chest; Hermione whimpered in reply. "We're almost there." he assured her and kissed the top of her head, "and I'll bring you your book bag later tonight." he promised.

'Bloody hell! I'm going mushy!' Draco thought to himself as he deeply inhaled the scent of her hair, 'What the hell is happening to me?'

"W-where are we g-going?" she stuttered as she gripped him tighter, causing all thoughts of his own mushiness to fly out of his head.

"Astronomy Tower. No one should be there right now."

"W-why all the way u-up there?"

"Because if I drop you off at the front doors – within 5 minute – the other half of your insufferable Trio will get wind that I supposedly 'kidnapped' you and then just dumped you on the front steps of the Entrance Hall, looking all frazzled." he growled against her ear, "Is that what you want Granger?" he asked, his voice becoming husky. He pushed her hair aside and captured her earlobe between his teeth and nibbled on it playfully, causing her to relax a little and melt further into his body as a throaty sigh tumbled from her lips.

"Mmmm… No, I guess not" she murmured against his throat, sending vibrations through his body. Draco closed his eyes for a second and took a deep, steadying breath before he reopened his eyes and started to make the descent down to the Astronomy Tower. He landed lighter than a feather, his feet touching down onto the stones of the castle without so much as a jolt.

"Granger, we're here." he whispered when she hadn't loosened her death grip on him. Hermione raised her head and looked around in disbelief.

"Wow… you landed so smoothly..." she looked up at him with wide, surprised eyes.

"I do a lot of things… _smoothly._ I'd like to show you sometime." he growled as his piercing silver eyes bore into her's. Hermione blushed and looked down at the ground. She slowly began to untangle herself from around him and clumsily tried to get off the broom, but tripped in her haste. Draco quickly jumped off and caught her around the waist before she hit the ground.

"Careful now… I know I'm bloody hot Granger, but there's no need to get all flustered because of my proximity." he smirked down at her and released her hips once she steadied herself.

"Oh, can it Malfoy!" she huffed in exasperation as she rolled her eyes. Draco chuckled and caught her chin in his hand and tilted her face up to his.

"So you're back to calling me 'Malfoy'?" he asked as he slowly rubbed circles across her chin with his thumb. Hermione noticed a hint of disappointment in his voice and assumed that he had heard it too because he suddenly pulled his hand away from her and dropped his gaze to the ground.

"I'll completely stop calling you 'Malfoy' when you stop living up to the stereotypes of your surname." she tried to reason with him. Draco's eyes snapped back up to her's, his normal fiery self rekindled by her snide remark.

"What's that supposed to _mean_?"

"It _means_ that as of a few weeks ago, I realized that there are _two_ Draco Malfoys – one that reads _Hogwarts, A History_ and has just promised to bring me back my book bag… that's the man that I will call 'Draco' from now on… However," his eyes narrowed, but she continued on, "every time you go back to acting like your pompous, usual, ferret self, I will go back to calling you 'Malfoy.'" Hermione said in all seriousness, without even a hint of anger in her words – she stated it as a fact. Draco realized that he would have preferred it if she had said it as an insult because then he would have been able to shoot back a snide remark at her. But she hadn't… so he snarled at her instead.

Hermione figured that was probably the best that she was going to get out of him, so she smiled and extended her hand out for him to shake in agreement, "Glad we understand each other Malfoy." Draco's eyes flared again at the use of his surname, and instead of just shaking her hand, he took it and yanked her forward into his body and crushed his lips against hers. Hermione yelped as he bit down on her lip hard, using the opportunity to quickly slide his tongue into her mouth.

"Malfoy!" Hermione gasped as she pushed him away from her, "that hurt!" she could taste the metallic tang of blood in her mouth and lifted her fingers to her lips. She pulled them away and saw a slight smear of ruby red across the tips of her fingers. A sadistic thought ran across her mind and she couldn't help but smirk up at him, "How does mudblood taste?" she asked maliciously.

Draco's eyes darkened with anger, "That's not funny." he said through clenched teeth.

"Why not?" she took a step towards him, "Actually, I think it's quite hilarious... The _ferret_ kissed the _mudblood_." she said cruelly as she stabbed a finger into his chest.

"Shut. Up." he glared at her.

"No, I don't think I will," her eyes flashed, "Why did you do it? So you could run back to Harry and Ron and brag that you got one over on them? That you got to their precious little _mudblood_?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" he roared, and slapped the finger she had pointed into his chest away, and backed her up against one of the walls of the Astronomy Towers. He stood menacingly above her as he gripped her shoulders roughly. All the blood had suddenly drained from Hermione's face; she shouldn't have pushed him so far, she realized as she stared up into his black eyes, more frightened than she had been in a long time… "Stop saying that word." he growled.

"W-what word?"

"That_ word."_

"… Mudblood?" she asked, confused.

"Shut up!" he screamed again, and Hermione stood there frozen as she stared at him in fear. "_Never _say that word again." he hissed.

"W-w-why?" she stuttered, almost too afraid to ask. At the sound of the fear in her voice, Draco snapped back to the present and realized what he was doing; he quickly dropped his bruising grip on her shoulders and backed away from her. Hermione watched as his eyes suddenly changed from black and went back to his normal silver ones.

"B-Because… every time I hear that word…" he gritted his teeth, closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "It's a trigger word… I just think back to every Crucio within the last four years and… it's like I'm right back there again, stuck in hell, withering in pain… and screaming like some bitch-ass pansy." Draco said, half under her breath, as he stared with unfocused, glassy eyes. "Just don't say that word." Then he snapped out of his trance from the past and looked down at Hermione, fear and regret written all over his face. "I'm sorry… for everything… for ever having called you _that_… for every taunt… for _everything_."

Hermione stared at him, tears welling up in her eyes, then she stepped closer to him and reached her hand up to his face, "Thank you, Draco" she whispered and brought his face down to hers and kissed his lips softly. He sighed into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist, molding his body to hers as he pulled her closer. Then he lifted his head and rested his forehead against her's. They stood there for awhile, locked in each other's embrace, feeling the other's heart beat in rhythm with their own.

"That was amazing by the way… earlier, I mean." he whispered in a husky voice, breaking the calm silence that they had been enjoying with each other.

"It was" she murmured and nuzzled her face into his chest and inhaled his scent deeply – pure, husky male, with a hint of cologne; her bones practically melted at the smell of him.

"I'm surprised you kissed me actually" he chuckled against her scalp.

"Hold up," Hermione pulled away and looked up at him, "you kissed me first." she stated firmly.

Draco raised one eyebrow, "No I didn't" he denied.

"Yes. You. Did."

Draco rolled his eyes, "That's not what matters anyways," he sighed, knowing that it was useless trying to win a fight against the Know-It-All, "what matters is that we did." Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, unsure if he was still trying to pin the first kiss on her.

"True, I suppose_…"_ she agreed, "I'm still confused by it though… like, _how_ we got to that point…"

"So am I, honestly" he admitted, "I thought you hated me."

"ME?" Hermione's jaw fell open as she stared at him, flabbergasted. "_I_ hated _you_?"

"Yea… I mean, I mildly hated you for like the first few years because you were the only person that ever got better grades than I did, but then I just got over it and stopped caring..." he shrugged.

"You make it sound like I was the one that started the feud with_ you_! Like I was the bad guy!"

"Well, I'm not saying that… but after fourth year I just left you alone really; you sort of fell off my radar… I've been neutral about you since then, but you've continued to hate me." he said seriously and Hermione's jaw dropped again, completely at a loss for words for a few minutes.

"So let me get this straight," she finally collected herself, "according to you I've been the one treating _you_ wrongly for the last few years?" she hissed through clenched teeth.

"That's not what I –

"You're damn right that's not what you meant! I -

"Granger!" Draco yelled as he grabbed Hermione by the shoulders and shook her lightly. "Listen to what I mean for a bloody second!" she glared up at him but kept her mouth shut. "I'm sorry, that may not have originally been the smartest choice of words to use… what I _meant_ was that I'd stopped all that nonsense after fourth year… when the Dark Lord came back…" he stared at her with honest eyes. "I mean, as easy of a target as you were to make fun of" he chuckled as anger rose in her eyes again "I had _much_ bigger fish to fry than worrying about how best to poke fun of you…

"I'm not trying to sound dramatic Granger, but I was too busy just trying to survive each day without being Crucio'd, like I told you before; it was constant. I was tortured until I couldn't remember who I was – at one point, Bellatrix had me convinced I was a house elf named 'Dung!'

"So when I say that I didn't have much time to even think about the Golden Trio, especially during 6th year, what I mean is that I _seriously_ didn't have enough mental capacity to deal with you lot on top of everything else." Draco said as he relived his past again, this time without wavering or wincing. But rather, there was a deep, ingrained anger in his voice. "Aside from what happened between Potter and I on the train during 6th year, I more or less stopped badgering you all at 14 years old… So I'm not blaming you for us not getting along, Granger – I get that I was the one that started the whole feud in the first place – but I'm not the one that continued it." Draco finished and waited to hear what Hermione had to say.

"Just because you stopped treating us like garbage" he winced at Hermione's first choice of words, "Doesn't mean that all of a sudden we would just put down our wands and try and become friends; it doesn't work like that – bridges had already been burned. And for all we knew, it could have been a trick on your part to catch us unawares; you created us into your enemies. You couldn't have expected us to just waltz up to you and take up your hand in friendship when you had _never_ made it clear that you were waving a white flag in surrender. I didn't know that you had changed until we were at your manor and Bellatrix asked you to confirm our identities and you refused – which I'm grateful for, by the way. But that was only a few months ago, and since then we've called a truce with you.

"And other than in the last few weeks, I haven't seen you so much as even acknowledge my existence since that day at your manor. So I'm not sure where I've quite gone wrong recently since you've come over to the light side, but I had no idea that you wanted to be on speaking terms with me."

Draco stayed quiet for a few minutes, taking in what Hermione had said, "You're right," he finally admitted. "I do take full responsibility for turning us all into enemies. But if I'd had the chance to do it all over again, I wouldn't change a damn thing." he said bluntly, and Hermione's eyes filled with hurt. "You have to understand Granger, I come from a very different background than you; our families are as similar as night and day. If I had made friends with you my first year, my father would have had your muggle parents killed." Hermione's eyes widened. "If I'd approached you in friendship during the beginning of 5th year, after the rise of the Dark Lord, it wouldn't have been any better, I promise you. You-Know-Who would have had you kidnapped. They would have made you watch as they tortured and killed your parents. Then they would have made _me_ torture you and then forced me to kill you myself. All because you're a muggle born." Hermione stared at him – scared – as tears threatened to spill onto her cheeks.

"I'm not trying to scare you Granger, I'm just telling you the truth." he said honestly, "My father always warned me what would happen if I'd made friends with anyone who wasn't a pureblood. Before I even knew who you were, I had to hate you. Didn't matter whether or not I _actually_ hated you, the point was that I had to pretend like I did for both our safety. Do you understand what I'm saying?" he asked, and she nodded slowly, unable to sort through the wave of emotions that were coursing through her. "And on top of all that, you were a muggle-born that got better grades than I did; my father didn't like that…

"Anyways though, I let go of all that hate I had towards you Gryffindors a long time ago, along with everything I ever thought I knew about myself and my family – it was a different time, different place, and I was a completely different person." he smirked down at her, "Thus, our lack of friendship within the last year has been a result of your stubborn nature refusing to forgive me." he stepped into her body and slid his arms around her waist again.

"Again, I didn't know that you were asking for forgiveness" she said softly.

"I didn't know I was either… until a few weeks ago when I saw you on the bleachers reading _Hogwarts, A History._" he admitted with a smile.

Hermione flushed and smiled up at him, then she leaned her head against her chest and melted into his embrace – her mind still whirling with everything he had just admitted to her. "So what you're getting at, is that you're neutral now?"

"I was," his mouth spread into a devious smile as his head rested against the top of hers, "Now, however, I fear that I've become quite biased…" he chuckled as he lifted Hermione chin and lowered his mouth down to her's and captured her bottom lip between his teeth. He softly sucked on it until a sigh rose from the back of her throat and she slid her arms around his neck and returned the kiss.

"Mmmm, I see" she muttered as she slowly reopened her eyes and looked up at his steely gray stare. "So what you're trying to say is that now – after everything with the war has been said and done – you, Draco Malfoy, are admitting that you like me, Hermione Granger?" she chimed and smirked up at him.

"I never said that," he smiled genuinely at her and took her face in his hands. "Oh, and you really shouldn't smirk darling, it doesn't suit you." He bit his own lip as a twinkle sparked in his eyes. "And remember, you're still the one who kissed me_ first_." Hermione was about to reply, but he lowered his hand down to her bum and smacked it, causing her to snap her mouth shut, then her eyes blazed at him. He quickly backed away from her with a wink and jumped back onto Blaise's broomstick. He flew a quick circle around her, hovering a foot above the ground, then flew right up to her and looked at her with smiling eyes.

"So," he said and pulled her to him, "I'll see you around," he whispered as he pulled her into one last, slow and sensual kiss. Then let go of her and sped off into the night sky, leaving her alone on the top of the Astronomy tower, with her head full of questions and very few answers.

* * *

><p><em><strong>**An hour and a half later, in the hall leading towards the Dungeons**<strong>_

Hermione had been wandering up and down the maze of different hallways and passages that made up Hogwarts, for the past hour and a half. Her head had been too full of confusion about what had just happened with Malfoy to be able to go back to Gryffindor Tower. She just didn't want to deal with all the questions that her friends were sure to bombard her with about her whereabouts for the past three hours. So she decided to wander aimlessly through the halls until she got everything sorted out in her mind – or at least until she could keep herself from breaking out into a goofy grin every time her thoughts wandered back to the owner of those piercing gray eyes.

Hermione stopped and looked around, trying to figure out where she which passage way she had walked herself into now. Then she realized she was in the hallway leading down to the dungeons where the Slytherin Dormitories were located. Of course she would subconsciously wander down towards the Slytherin's Common Room, she thought bitterly to herself. Hermione sauntered over to a wooden door situated in between the huge slabs of sharp rocks that made up the long corridor, and leaned against it, trying to collect herself again.

"Argh!" she growled as she covered her face with her hands. "Bloody hell, I'm an idiot!" she grunted, and heard it echo up and down the halls. "Argh!" and she slumped down the door until her butt thudded against the cold hard, tiled floor.

"Hermione… is that you?" whispered a familiar, muffled voice. Hermione quickly dropped her hands from her face and looked up and down the dark hallways with wide eyes.

"Wha-

"Hermione! Oh thank Merlin!" Hermione realized the voice was coming from behind her...

"Ginny? Is that you?"

"Yes! Oh you have no bloody idea how glad I am to hear your voice!" the girl on the other side of the door sounded close to tears.

"Isn't this a broom closest? Why in Merlin's balls are you in there?" Hermione gasped as she struggled to get to her feet, and then tugged on the door handle. It didn't open. "Unlock the door Ginny!"

"I c-cant... I can't reach my wand…"

"What?" Hermione asked, shocked, "How long have you been stuck in there?"

"Uhhh… a little after I got out of Quidditch practice… so maybe about 2 hours…"

"That's horrible!" shrieked Hermione as she rose her wand and muttered, "_Alohomora_." But again, the door still wouldn't open. "What the bloody hell?"

"I think it's a signature spell… only the caster can open it…" Ginny sighed miserably.

"Well who the hell did it?"

"I… uh… no one, just get me out of here!"

"I'm going to go get McGonagall."

"**NO! DON'T YOU DARE HERMIONE GRANGER! DON'T YOU DARE!**" roared her tiny fiery little friend from inside the broom closet. Hermione froze in shock as her friend's scream echoed all around her.

"Ginny-

"Just get me out! And tell no one!"

"Fine…" She pulled on the doorknob again with one last futile tug, and then resorted to every spell she could possibly think of. All the good that did was seem to cause chaos within the broom closet as Hermione heard things crash into walls and shrieks from Ginny as objects pelted into her.

"_Accio _Ginny." tried Hermione, grasping for the last straws she had left in her vast resources of magical knowledge.

"OWWWWWWW!HERMIONE!" cried Ginny as she slammed into the closet door so hard that she ricocheted off it and slammed into the back wall; even Hermione winced at the sound. After a few seconds of silenced, Ginny softly muttered, "Please… don't do that again…"

"Sorry…"

"'Mione, how about the hinges?" Ginny suggested weakly.

"That's bloody brilliant!" she gasped in delight, wondering why she hadn't thought of that herself – '_because you're too bloody tied up with what happened between you and Malfoy'_ a little voice in the back of her mind reminded her.

Hermione shook her head and pointed her wand at the brass hinges on the door and muttered a charm. The hinges exploded in a puff of smoke and sent shards of metal everywhere, a few even embedded themselves in Hermione's arm, and she gasped in pain. Her wand arm was bleeding from several small gashes, but she pulled down her sleeve, ignoring the pain and the blood, and set out to help her friend first; she would worry about herself later.

Hermione buried her fingers in the tiny gap between the door and the wall, and pulled as hard as she could. After a few attempts she was finally able to slide the door out just enough to be able to squeeze her body through if she held her breath.

"_Lumos_." Hermione muttered inside the dark closest; the contents of the room were in absolute chaos, half of which seemed to be shattered to pieces. Then she saw her little red-haired friend sitting among all the broken clutter, and Hermione's eyes widened in shock.

"Ginny! You're practically naked!" shrieked Hermione as she realized her friend was only wearing a bra and a rather short skirt. Then Hermione's eyes took in the state of the rest of her, and she gasped when she noticed that Ginny's arms and legs were bound together with thick rope. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HAPPENED?" she screamed, "You're all tied up!" then realization hit her square in the face as she put two and two together, and if it were possible, she became even angrier, "DID HARRY DO THIS TO YOU? I SWEAR ON MERLIN'S GRAVE I WILL TEAR HIM LIMB FROM LIMB WHEN I FIND HIM!"

"It wasn't Harry, Hermione…" whispered her friend, staring at the ground in shame.

"But… it has to be Harry... Ginny, you're practically naked… and Harry is the only one you…" Ginny looked up at her with tears in her eyes as she shook her head; Hermione clenched her jaw, "It wasn't Harry." she said coldly, "you're sleeping with another man." and her cold eyes bored down on Ginny as rage coursed through her body. "How could you… he _loves_ you!"

"Oh, does he Hermione?" snapped Ginny, suddenly furious too, "Really? How would you know? You only see how he acts in public! After the war, he changed –

"WE ALL CHANGED!" screamed Hermione.

"You don't understand! When You-Know-Who died, a part of Harry died with him! He's not the same man! It's like… he's only half alive. I don't know how to explain it, but –

"That doesn't mean you have the right to cheat on him!"

"Hermione, I didn't cheat on him!" Hermione's eyes widened in shock, "I broke up with him like two months ago."

"No you didn't; he would have told me…"

"I guess you don't know him as well as you thought you did." Ginny said coolly, suppressed rage dripping from ever word.

"You would have told me!" Hermione tried to reason.

"Hermione, I haven't really talked to you since the beginning of the year… you've been too busy with Ron."

And Hermione's stomach flew up into her throat as she suddenly remembered Ron – '_oh no... Ron…'_ she thought miserably, guilt coursing through her like venom.

"Ron and I aren't officially together." she tried to defend herself in a meek voice.

"Neither are Harry and I."

Suddenly, voices started to drift down the corridor and they were headed in the direction of the broom closet; the Slytherin Quidditch Team was heading back to their dormitories. Hermione glanced over at Ginny with wide eyes, warning her to be quite. But Ginny's face had gone ghost white and she looked like she was going to faint.

"Ginny!" whispered Hermione as she silently made her way over to her friend through all the broken clutter on the floor. "Ginny! What's wrong?" Ginny just shook her head and closed her eyes tightly.

After about five minutes of Hermione and Ginny sitting in silence, the bulk of the Slytherin team had finally walked by and were well on their way to their Common Room.

"'Mione, you need to leave." pleaded Ginny in a whisper. Then suddenly, Blaise's voice drifted through the door as the final stragglers walked by, _"What the bloody hell were you thinking?"_

"Now Hermione!" whispered Ginny frantically, "Please!"

"Are you crazy! I'm not going to leave you in here!" then Hermione heard Draco's voice drift up in response to Blaise's, _"I don't know."_ Hermione felt her own face drain of blood as she heard his voice. She begged Merlin that they weren't talking about her.

Both Ginny and Hermione sat there in strained silence inside the broom closet, each unsure what to do next. And both completely petrified that the other was about to find out their dirty little secret.

* * *

><p><strong><em>**Same time, out in the Corridor leading to the Slytherin Dormitories**<em>**

"What the bloody hell were you thinking?" Blaise asked Draco as the last of their Quidditch team members were far enough away that they couldn't be overheard.

"I don't know." Draco sighed.

"You've said that already." Blaise reminded him; Draco stopped and turned to him.

"Maybe that's because I_ really_ don't know Zabini." he hissed through clenched teeth. "I don't know why I did it mate, I just knew that if I didn't, I was going to lose my _bloody mind_! She's just so… bloody sexy, you know?" exclaimed Draco as he dragged a hand through his hair. "When she kissed me, I just about lost it… haven't you ever had that 'ARGHHH' feeling?" and Draco lifted his fists in the air and shook them, trying to demonstrate how she made him feel.

"Yea, I suppose I do mate." Blaise chuckled as he glanced over at the broom closet behind Draco, "Yea, I think I do."

"I just can't believe I ate out Granger! GRANGER!" Blaises' eyes widened as his eyes shifted to the door again, hoping that the Weasley hadn't heard that. "and she let me! And Merlin Blaise, you don't underst-

"I think that's enough mate…" interrupted Blaise as he heard a tiny gasp come from the closet.

"Wha-"

"Slytherins could still overhear you… not all of them are in the Common Room yet…"

"Yea, you're right." said Draco as he glanced around, nervous. "I'm going to go give her her book bag back," he smiled and winked, as he lifted it higher up onto his shoulder, "Can you take my broom back?" he thrusted it towards Blaise as he turned to walk away, headed in the opposite direction of his dormitories, "I'll talk to you later about this."

* * *

><p><em><strong>** Same time, inside the Broom Closet**<strong>_

"You bloody hypocrite!" hissed Ginny, her eyes aflame as she bore into Hermione, "You made me feel like a piece of shit for sleeping with another man! But you're over here fucking _Malfoy_! Behind _my brother's_ back!" she whispered angrily after Draco had announced that he was going to go give Hermione her book bag back.

Hermione felt like she was about to faint from humiliation and guilt. Just then, however, there was a soft knock at the closet door; both Hermione and Ginny fell silent and their eyes snapped towards the door. "How's my kinky little vixen doing in there?" Blaise whispered seductively from the other side of the wood, "That wasn't very nice what you did to me earlier… letting me eat out your dripping wet cunt, getting me all hard and then kicking me out." there was a hint of anger evident in his voice as he pulled out his wand and tapped it against the door, "_Alohomora_." and the lock on the door clicked, "Oh little Weasley, how I'm going to pound that delicious pussy of yours" he growled, "Are you ready for me baby? Because I'm still hard as hell, and I want you to suck me until I cum in that mouth of yours" he smirked as he put his hand on the door knob and pulled. However, the door didn't just swing open like it normally did, but rather, groaned and fell forward with an echoing thud against the stone floor tiles of the corridor.

"What the fuck!" shouted Blaise as he jumped back, narrowly missing the door as it slammed into the floor. He looked down at the door in shock and then up into the dark closet, but it took a few minutes for him to register that it wasn't just Ginny staring back at him from inside the tiny room, but Granger as well.

"Uhhhh…" Blaise stuttered, clearly at a loss for words, "Any chance no one heard me?"

Hermione stared at him for a second before she turned to Ginny and screamed, "Oh, I'm the hypocrite, am I? _Really Ginny_? You're fucking Zabini!" then Hermione got right up in her face and roared, "He's just like Malfoy… _only darker_!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note – <strong>_

_**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think about it so far! Is it a good start? keep going? ideas? Thoughts? =] let me know! Thanks dolls! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Now that there's been some character development, let the smutty fun begin!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note – **__**thanks to everyone who has stuck by me with this fiction and have left me some amazing reviews! Special thanks going out to lilsMrated and Gen-Short-For-Genesis for always putting a smile on my face! :)  
><strong>_

_**And without further a due, here is the chapter that you have all been waiting for! Welcome to my very smutty mind! Hope you enjoy! :D**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ecstasy<strong>

**Chapter 4**

**Wandless Magic**

It had been nearly a week since the broom closet incident involving Hermione and Ginny had occurred and they had still not spoken with each other since then. There had been a lot of strained silence during meal times when the two were forced to sit near each other because there weren't any other spots available at the Gryffindor table. Unfortunately, the awkwardness had not gone unnoticed by their friends.

"Okay you two, what's going on?" Ron finally burst out during breakfast one morning. "You're acting like you hate each other, and it's really getting uncomfortable. I want my sister and my girl to get along" he said, wrapping his arm around Hermione's shoulders. She gave him a half-hearted smile as she shrugged out of his grasp, then glanced up at the Slytherin table. Her eyes met a pair of silver orbs that belonged to the man whose face had been plaguing her dreams for the past few nights; he didn't look too pleased at the moment.

Draco Malfoy was looking at Hermione with a cool expression, but when he glanced over at the male red head sitting next to her, his eyes flared with anger and spat fire. However, when his gaze shifted back to her's, his eyes were devoid of emotion again. Without even so much as throwing a scowl her way, he turned his head and gave his full attention back to the other Syltherins that sat around him.

"'Mione? Did you hear her?" Harry asked.

"What?" she brought her attention back to the Gryffindor table.

"Did you hear Ginny?" Ron demanded, annoyed that she hadn't been listening to them.

"No, sorry, what was that Gin?" Hermione asked sweetly, turning to look at the red-haired girl for the first time in days.

"I said" Ginny gritted her teeth, "I think they're right - we should just... put this behind us."

Hermione studied the girl's face with disinterest, then said "Sure" and turned away again.

Ginny's face went bright red and she opened her mouth to begin yelling, but Ron cut her off, "Great! That was easier than I thought it would be! Let's eat!" and he pulled Hermione back into a tight embrace and kissed her on the forehead. She didn't even have to look up at the Slytherin table to know that a set of gray eyes were boring into her again, and she felt her cheeks flush.

* * *

><p>"What the <em>hell <em>was _that_?" whispered a very angry voice in Hermione's ear, causing her to yelp in surprise and drop half the potions ingredients she had been collecting. She whirled around and found herself face to chest with Draco Malfoy. He had snuck up behind her while she had been in the ingredients closet during Potions Class, and was now blocking her way out.

"Move Malfoy" she hissed under her breath as she tried to push past him, but he caught her around the waist and pushed her farther into the closet, away from the prying eyes of their classmates who were still seated on the other side of the door.

"No." he stated firmly as he backed her up into the farthest shelf, causing a few glass vials to fall off the wall and shatter on the floor; Hermione gulped loudly. "Tell me, are you and the Weasel fucking?" he asked furiously.

"Why does it matter to you?" she tried to snap back bravely, but instead her voice came out in a squeak.

"_Because. _And you _will_ answer me truthfully_." _he demanded as he placed his hands on the shelves on either side of her head and leaned over her, surrounding her from all sides with his body - she was caged in, unable to move.

"No, I don't have to." she said coolly, raising her chin defiantly – some of the fire sparking back up in her eyes.

"Yes. You. Will." he demanded again, his voice dropping a few octaves. Draco wasn't really sure why the idea of Hermione and the Weasel being together was suddenly much more repulsive than he could handle, and he had a feeling that he really didn't want to find out why... but he pushed on anyways... "Because I will be damned if I get stuck with Weasel-bee's sloppy seconds!" and as soon as the words flew out of his mouth, Draco knew that he had made a grave mistake.

Hermione's eyes widened in fury and she placed her hands flat on his chest and pushed him away from her with more strength than he had ever thought she possessed. She pointed her finger at him and started jabbing him in the sternum as she rounded on him, now shoving _him_ into the shelves.

"How _dare_ you! Don't you, for a bloody second, forget who you're talking to, Malfoy!" she hissed as she advanced on him, backing him up into shelves as he inched away from her; his skin was starting to tingle painfully. "I am _Hermione Granger_! Not one of your little Slytherin whores who you can treat however you damn well please! I promise you that will be the last time you _ever _talk down to me again and refer to me as anything less than a god dammed _princess_!I don't give a rat's ass who you think you are – ex-Death Eater and all – I will still lay your ass out in _any _duel, at any _goddamned _time! Do you understand me?" he nodded his head as he bumped into the shelf behind him, now trapped into a corner. Just then, he felt a slight burning begin at the tips of his fingers that quickly spread up to his elbows – she was using wandless magic he realized. "You _will_ speak to me with respect or I will make sure you _never_ speak again." she finished, mentally directing the internal fire to crawl up Draco's chest and slither up into his throat, where the heat intensified until he couldn't breathe. She knew she got her point across when she saw his chest constrict and his eyes widen, then narrow in anger.

With that, Hermione spun around on her heals and headed out the door, but turned back and added, "Don't fuck with me Malfoy." then she lifted the curse and walked out. Draco continued to hold his breath until he knew she was well away from the closet; he was refusing to give her the satisfaction of knowing she'd successfully cut off his air supply. After a few seconds however, his lungs began to scream for air and he sucked in ragged breathes as he steadied himself against one of the walls.

Draco stood there for quite awhile, trying to fully catch his breath and recompose himself before he walked out of the closet again to rejoin his class. While he took steadying deep breaths, he couldn't help but smirk at himself. As much as it angered him how easily he had been overpowered by Granger, he had to admit that he found the idea somewhat exhilarating - he had never known how powerful of a witch she actually was until just a few minutes ago. But Hermione had made one grave mistake - she had totally and completely underestimated him as well. He knew that she was chalking this one up to her getting one over on him, but the fact of the matter was: she'd caught him off guard. Now that he knew the rules to this little game that they were playing, she wasn't going to get so lucky next time... A slow grin spread across his face as he pushed away from the shelves and walked out of the closet, 'Two people can play this game, love' he thought as he scanned the room of their Potions' Class until his eyes landed on her.

Draco sauntered across the classroom and headed for his desk in the back, which was coincidentally located right behind Hermione's. As he walked by, he slowed down when he got near her, grabbed her wrist, and whispered, "That wasn't very funny Granger" she gritted her teeth but continued to add ingredients to her bubbling potion using her other hand, pretending to ignore him. "This conversation isn't over yet... _princess_." he growled and leaned in quickly and bit her on her earlobe.

Hermione jumped in shock and her hand flew up to her ear, now damp from Draco's mouth. As much as she tried to fight it, she couldn't stop the rush of heat that flooded her stomach and sent tingles down her legs and arms. She turned to glare at him, and when he saw how flushed her cheeks had become from his bold move of dominance, he smirked and licked his lips. He watched as a fresh wave of heat rose up to her face and she whirled back around before he got the satisfaction of seeing her eyes softened with want. But she hadn't been fast enough: he'd seen it written all across her face for a split second before she had turned away. That look had been enough to send a surge of blood rushing to his own loins.

Draco knew he was thoroughly going to enjoy this little game of "Cat and Mouse," way more than he would have cared to admit to himself. The idea of finally being able to magically banter back and forth with another person who could hold their own just as much as he could was exhilarating, and much more than just a little sexually intriguing. Plus, the fact that Hermione could be so hot-head, prissy and demanding was just the cherry on top of his ice cream sundae - he loved a girl with fire in her; the feistier she was during the day meant the feistier she was at night in between his sheets. And he loved a good wrestle.

* * *

><p><strong><em>**Draco**<em>**

It had been two days since Draco had had a class with Hermione, or had been able to get her alone, and he was getting anxious. He wanted to start their little game as soon as possible. So that day, during Transfiguration, he had made sure to grab the desk right behind her.

"Granger." he nodded to her.

"Malfoy." she said coolly.

"Potty, Weasel." he added as an afterthought without glancing their way.

"Ferret." Harry and Ron grunted back. Ron glared at him and possessively wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulders, making Draco see red. But just as soon as Ron had touched her, she was pushing him off her again with an annoyed look on her face – that truly brightened Draco's attitude. _So she wasn't with the Weasel-bee, he just wanted to be with her_; he couldn't help but smile at this new found information.

"Ron, stop." she hissed, and Ron frowned in confusion, but backed off her. Draco concentrated his magic in his mind and shot a jolt of electricity at weasel-bee.

"What the hell!" Ron yelped and jumped up, looking around, confused.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, looking at him funny.

"Something shocked me!" and Hermione's eyes widened and she turned to glare at Draco, who shrugged his shoulders innocently. She stared at him with suspicious glare as she sized him up; 'Does he know wandless magic too?' she thought to herself, and grudgingly concluded that he probably did.

"Sit down Mr. Weasley." Professor McGonagall demanded as she walked in through the doors of the class and headed to the front of the room where she swiftly began their lesson.

Draco sat there bored, staring off into space; he already knew all the spells that they were being taught that day. Then his gaze fell back onto Hermione, where she sat huddled over her desk taking rapid notes. He smirked and decided to distract himself for a bit by using some of his own wandless magic on her. Draco closed his eyes, focused his mind and sent a tendril of fragrant energy wafting her way. He allowed his mind to envision the wisp – which was a very concentrated ball of his own raw magic – to graze the bone of her ankle and slide lovingly up her calf, caressing the muscles of her legs as it trailed its way up. Hermione suddenly gasped and jumped in her seat.

"What's wrong 'Mione?" Ron asked as he leaned over to her.

"Nothing, just a bug crawling up my leg" she said as she swatted the area where the tendril had laid moments before. Draco smirked and reopened his eyes to watch her look around under her desk in confusion. Just as she repositioned herself on the chair, massaging her leg one last time, Draco made the tendril cling onto her fingers as she pulled away. Hermione went back to taking notes, but jumped again and dropped her quill when the tendril of magic began swirling around in her writing hand. He continued tracing slow circles in her palm as she lifted it up to her eyes to examine it. Draco suddenly had the overwhelming need to hold her hand, so he manipulated his magic to do so for him. He watched her eyes widen as the tendril grew and expanded, solidifying into the transparent replica of his own hand. Her jaw dropped as she felt the weight of his invisible, calloused palm press into hers. Then using his wandless magic again, he coaxed her fingers to spread apart, allowing the invisible hand to intertwine its fingers with her own - she was holding hands with his magic.

Draco's mind went a bit fuzzy as he felt her warm hand surround the very concentrated portion of his magic - she held his life source in her hands, and oddly enough, it made him feel a lot more calmer and more at peace with the world than he'd ever felt before in his life. He felt mellow, relaxed, hyper and unbelievably happy all at once - almost like he was on Ecstasy. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to get lost in the feel of Hermione's essence. He felt her curiosity probing him, and he smiled - always the bookworm, he thought.

Then Draco opened his eyes and allowed his magic to disintegrate back into the warm, fragrant tendril of energy. He watched as she frowned in disappointment as his hand let go of her's. Hermione screwed up her eyebrows and brought her palm closer to her face, wondering if the _thing_ was still in her hand, then gave it an experimental poke and her face lit up when she realized that it still was; she poked at it again. Draco jumped in his chair, suddenly feeling like an invisible force was tickling him, and he clamped his mouth shut to keep from laughing out loud as she poked at his magic still sitting in her hand. As soon as she stopped, he wiped tears of laughter away from the corners of his eyes and was able to compose himself from the bouts of silent laughter he had just endured.

* * *

><p><strong><em>**Hermione**<em>**

Hermione was confused, to say the least. She could still feel the warm _thing_ sitting in her hand, but still had no idea what it was. At first she had felt something caressing her leg and had automatically jumped to the conclusion that it was a bug, and then it had jumped into her hand. For a few minutes, she had sworn that whatever it was had transformed into a rather large hand pressed into her own. She had felt as its warm, masculine fingers intertwined with her own and held her hand. She had been at a loss for words as she felt a soft pulse that wasn't her own, thud against her palm as she gripped the solid form tighter. The feelings that had coursed through her right then shook her to her very core - there was a strong sense of familiarity, calmness and... passion. Passion that was so intense that she knew it wasn't just her own, but a mixture of someone elses' as well… but who's?

Then her mind had gone fuzzy, and her heart began to pound with excitement as she felt another warm tendril caress her chest and pull on the strings of her heart, causing her breath to hitch and her body to instantly heat up. Tension ran through the muscles of her body, straight down into her bones. Then just as quickly, it was gone, and being replaced with an unmistakable and totally exhilarating feeling of happiness - she wondered if this was what it felt like to be on Ecstasy...

Then all too soon, the hand holding hers had disintegrated and was gone, leaving behind the warm tendril sitting in her hand. Curiosity got the best of her and she poked it - it was squishy. She poked it again, and it poked her back. She had to suppress a laugh as she played with the invisible thing in her hand. She stopped, realizing she was still in a class with other people, and looked around, hoping no one had noticed her playing with air – but she saw no one staring at her oddly. She turned to look at Draco who was still sitting behind her, and she saw that his cheeks were flushed but he was staring at her intently. Then suddenly the little thing in her hand slid up her arm and onto her shoulder, where she caught a whiff of intense fragrance - not just _any_ fragrance however, but _cologne_... very familiar cologne in fact...

Hermione's head snapped up to look at Draco in astonishment; he was smiling softly at her and his eyes had a warmth she had never seen in them before and she knew that it had been his hand that she had been holding. Her heart fluttered and her pulse quickened as she got lost in his eyes. Then he smiled that devilish smirk of his, and she felt the little _thing_ on her shoulder slip down the front of her shirt and into her bra. Her eyes widened as she felt it start circling her nipple in slow, almost lazy pulsating moments. She instantly felt heat shoot down her body and pool in between her thighs, creating an inferno of want as the _thing_ slowly slid down her stomach and under her panties.

* * *

><p><strong><em>**Draco**<em>**

She gasped as she stared wide-eyed at Draco, who was now biting his own lip as he watched her chest begin to rise and fall rapidly as his magic swirled around between her thighs, dipping into the sweet folds of her body and swimming around in her juices; he could practically taste her on his tongue. His member instantly hardened, pushing uncomfortably up against the desk he was sitting at. He watched as Hermione closed her eyes and gripped her own knees, riding the wave of a silent moan as he pushed his magic deeper into her. His energy slipped past her opening and began swirling around her vagina as her muscles clenched and unclenched around his tendril of magic. Draco's eyesight had blurred and he was having such an out of body experience that he wasn't sure how he would ever be able to come down from this high.

"Miss Granger! Where are you going?" McGonagall cried suddenly, causing Draco's eyes to fly open – Hermione had made a beeline straight for the doors, pushed them open and was now running out into the corridor. Ron stood up to go after her, but Draco was on his feet first and halfway to the door before he had even taken a step.

"I'll go see what's wrong!" Draco shouted as he flung open the doors. Just before closed again behind him, he heard McGonagall yell, "No Mr. Weasley, you sit down! Malfoy has already left to deal with it!"

Draco found Hermione leaning against one of the walls further down the corridor, panting roughly, "What the hell were you thinking!" she snapped breathlessly as he got closer to her. "Using wandless magic to… to…" she stuttered, unable to make herself say the words. But Draco ignored her, walked right up to her, wrapped his hands around her waist and brought his mouth down onto hers. He kissed her slowly, running his tongue across her lips, and sliding it into her mouth as she gasped. He pulled her closer to him and deepened the kiss further. She ran her hands up his biceps and slid them around his neck and buried them into his thick, blonde hair.

"Draco" she sighed, making goosebumps rise across his skin at the sound of his name on her lips, "What happened in there? It was…."

"Amazing?" Draco finished for her, as he moved his mouth down to her neck.

"Mmmm, absolutely" she smiled as she closed her eyes and took in the feel of his lips and teeth running across the sensitive skin of her throat, and then nipping and licking his way back up to her mouth.

"I gotta have you now…" he growled against her lips as he slid his hands down her ass, gripped the back of her thighs and hoisted her up his body, where she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Mhmm" she moaned, smiling into his kiss as she tightened her legs around him even more. He pulled her away from the wall and started walking down the hall briskly, not watching where he was going because he was too busy kissing her. "You're going to run into something!" she pulled away from his tantalizing kiss and tried to crane her neck around to look where he was taking her.

"No I'm not," he muttered as his lips found her throat again.

"Mmmm… where are we going?" she asked with a smile as she turned back to him.

"Don't know" he bit her neck, "Girls' bathroom around the corner?"

"Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom?"

"Yea. Closest. Place." he grunted between kisses.

"What if someone sees us on the way there?" Hermione suddenly froze, worried.

"Wont. Magicked corridor." he said, clearly too wrapped up in kissing Hermione to continue formulating full sentences. When he finally reached the door to the bathroom, adrenaline began pumping through his veins, and he bit her neck again, leaving a mark. He pushed his way in and carried her over to the sinks and perched her on the edge of one, and buried his face into her hair, breathing her in.

Hermione slid her hands up his chest and into his hair, then gripped a handful of it and pulled his head up from her neck with a grin, and he smirked at her.

"So you like hair pulling, huh?" he grinned evilly, and she gave his hair another hard tug, and he growled.

"Maybe" she admitted, bringing her own lips up to the skin of his exposed neck, letting go of his hair.

Draco gripped her hips again and lifted off the sinks and planted her feet on the floor in front of him. She looked up at him, slightly confused. "Yes?" she asked, and he grinned. Draco suddenly gripped her hips tighter, spun her around so that her back was pressed into his chest, and muttered a silencing spell on the bathroom so that they wouldn't be overhead; he wanted her to be as loud as she wanted.

He gripped her hair and pulled her head backwards, forcing her to look up at him. "Mmmmm, harder" she groaned and he yanked her head roughly to the side. Hermione's thoughts went flying out of her head as soon as Draco bit the soft skin of her neck just below her ear lobe. His tongue flicked out and smoothed the skin that he had just bitten, and a sigh rose out of her chest and he smiled into her hair. He slowly started grinding his hips into her ass as his lips continued to roam over the skin of her neck. She gasped and her head lulled back onto his shoulder, surrendering herself to his mouth. He pulled back and examined the dark mark he left on her neck – he wanted her to have proof of the way he made her body feel, even days after.

"Granger, bloody hell, you have no idea how badly I want to be inside you," he growled against her ear, still gyrating into her. Then he felt Hermione's hands reach back and slide onto his hips where she gripped onto him and stilled his grinding motions. Then she reached between their bodies and lifted up the back of her skirt, pulling the tiny thong she was wearing off to one side of her cheeks and nestled her bare ass back against his hips. His mouth watered and he lowered his hand down to her bum and drew a finger up the smooth slit of her backside, causing a moan to escape her lips. He quickly switched his hands to the front of his pants, unzipped them, reached in, and with a groan of relief, pulled out his throbbing member. He gripped his thick length and slapped it a few times against Hermione's bare ass, sending sharp waves of shocks through both their bodies.

Hermione began to slowly gyrate her bum against him until she had maneuvered the huge length of his member into the hot slit of her bare ass. Her plump butt cheeks practically wrapped around his thick shaft; he stared down between them, unable to move in fear that he would cum right in that moment. Then she let go of his hips and slowly slid her hands down the tops of his thighs, leaning over until she had her hands securely gripping the back of his knees – bent over at 90 degrees. She began to swivel her hips against his, sliding her ass up down his throbbing member. He grabbed her hips roughly as his vision began to blur. He began spanking and massaging her ass until he felt some of her sweet juices drip down from her pussy and onto his pants. He bent over her as he continued to grind into her, and slipped a hand in between her thighs.

"Bloody hell Granger, you're dripping wet!" he growled against her back, "Oh fuck baby, I wanna be inside you" he grunted and placed his hand against her back and pushed her down further, until she was just inches away from kissing her own knees. Draco, still bent over her, almost lost his sanity because of the new position he had just put Granger in: her pussy was angled right into his hips and his member was straining against the soaking wet slits of her body. He gripped her hips until his nails buried into her soft skin and drew blood; her body was ready for his and he was doing everything in his power to just last long enough to get inside her.

"Holy shit, holy shit," he chanted as he took in the feel of her dripping wet lips wrapped around the head of his penis. He bent his knees and pushed his shaft up into the crook of her thighs, placing the head right at her opening and pushing in slightly, then pulling out again; he repeated this torture until they were both delirious with want.

"Bloody hell! Now!" she practically screamed. Draco grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her head back roughly until she could barely breathe and was arched backwards. With his other hand, he slid it around and up her stomach to grip tightly onto one of her breasts. Then he angled his hips into hers, positioned his penis right at her opening and pushed in slowly.

Hermione gave a haggard, strangled gasp as he entered her. Draco kept slowly pushing into her until it got to the point where her muscles were gripping onto his member so tightly that he couldn't shove past them. He took a deep breath, steadying himself; she was impossibly tight, dripping wet and moaning until her voice was sure to go raw – Draco knew he didn't stand a chance, he was already right on the verge. Then when he felt her vaginal muscles begin pulsating around him, he knew he was a goner; all that he was left with now was no other option than burying himself into the blazing inferno between her legs.

Draco let go of her breast and slid his hand up onto her shoulder, straightened a bit, tightened his fist in her hair, leaned back and with a loud, animalistic groan, he slammed the rest of his cock into her dripping wet pussy, pushing aside all of her impossibly tight muscles along the way.

Hermione screamed in pain as he sheathed the full length of himself inside her; she could barely accommodate the size of him. Her eyes filled with tears as he pulled out and slammed back into her with a deafening roar. Then as Draco continued pumping strong, powerful thrusts into her, the pain started to subside and turned into pure ecstasy. She began rocking her hips back up into his, almost praying to feel that sharp shock of pain again; the thought of it began to turn her on.

Draco bent his knees further and rammed his hips up into hers, and pain radiated between her thighs, and she bit her lip as she swallowed back her scream and began panting a again, a smile spreading across her mouth as the aftershocks of the pain intensified the feel of him rocking against her G-spot. She slid her hand in between her own thighs and started massaging her clit. Within seconds she was on the brink of losing her mind into the oblivion that Draco was rapidly thrusting her into.

"Oh my god! I gonna cum! DRACOOOOO!" she screamed as he began pumping into her even harder; heat exploded from between her thighs and overtook her whole body, numbing her mind as tongues of fire licked up her insides, convulsing her muscles and arching her back as a scream ripped through her throat. She met him thrust, for powerful thrust as she slammed her ass into his hips, taking in the full length of him as she rode a wave of white hot ecstasy like she had never felt before. Then all too soon, her vision returned and she came crashing back down to earth, breathless and weak. But all it took was a few more pumps from Draco and she was rejuvenated again, and looking for another mind-shattering release.

_**Author's Note – **__**how did you all like it? :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Ecstasy**

**Chapter 5**

"**Ready for a Hooting Good Time"**

Hermione was leaning against one of the doors of the toilet stalls and staring at her reflection in the mirrors across the restroom. She had been standing there for close to five minutes; she and Draco had agreed to leave the restroom and head for the Great Hall for dinner ten minutes apart, so that no one would get suspicious about them.

Hermione had volunteered to stay behind and let Draco go first, using the excuse that she had needed to freshen up and fix her hair before her friends saw her. However, two simple spells later, she was finished and found herself staring at her watch with 9 and a half minutes left to go. Free time, as it turned out, was actually one of the worst things that Hermione Granger could have had right after having slept with Draco Malfoy… she spent the whole time over thinking every minute action, detail and passing thought that had occurred within the past two hours.

"What the hell did I just do…" she whispered as her unfocused eyes roamed the bathroom. "I've totally and completely gone nutters… Draco. _Fucking. _Malfoy…"

Suddenly, there was soft giggling coming from within the toilet stall Hermione was leaning up against. "W-who's th-there?" she stuttered, her face draining of all color and her heart beating a million miles a minute.

"Oooooh, you're a bad little Gryffindor, yes you are" chimed a girlish voice, followed by another string of hysterical giggles. Hermione wrenched open the door and looked in, but it was empty… "Granger and Malfoy sitting in my loo!" sang the chuckling voice, now somewhere near the ceiling.

"Myrtle!" gasped Hermione, mortified. "Show yourself!" Moaning Myrtle's ghostly body suddenly appeared in front of Hermione, floating on her back. She rolled over onto her side and gave Hermione a wide, smug grin.

"Oh what will poor _Harry_ think about this?" Myrtle asked sadly, dabbing a fake tear off her cheek.

"Oh shove it!"

"Ooo no! I've angered the big bad Kitty!" she mocked in the middle of a huge yawn.

"Stop calling me Kitty! That was in 2nd year!"

"Fine! How about… Gryffindor Whore?" Myrtle smiled as she did a somersault in midair. "Oh! What about GriffinWhore? Oh yes! I like that one! It suits you _a lot _better!" she giggled. Hermione's cheeks flushed an angry red and she whipped out her wand and pointed it at the ghost.

"Don't you _dare_" Hermione warned in a low whisper.

"Oh no! I'm so scared!" Myrtle sang sarcastically.

"Myrtle, I'm warning you! Don't –

"Oh, relax, before you get your knickers are all in a knot! Oops! Wait… you're not wearing any!" Myrtle burst out peals of laughter again, "I'm just kidding Granger! I mean… it's _you_!"

"_And_?" she snapped.

"Oh _please_! I don't spend _all_ my time in here! I know what a bookworm you are!" Myrtle laughed even harder as she watched Hermione's face flush even redder. "But don't worry; I'm not going to tell anyone! They wouldn't even believe me if I did; your reputation precedes you! You're the last person anyone would suspect to partake in a good bathroom romp. Even if the rumors _did_ break out, no one would believe it!" then Myrtle grinned evilly, "You're too boring to have fun" and with that, the ghost disappeared again into thin air with a fit of giggles, but added into Hermione's ear, "But I know your dirty little secret, you GryffinWhore." Then the toilet flushed, and Hermione was left standing in the middle of the bathroom alone again.

"I am _not_ boring" gritted Hermione out loud "I've don't plenty of exciting things! Like hunting for Horcruxes and battling Death Eaters! I've been in a war for Merlin's sake!" but still, the voice in the back of her head kept reminding her that she was just the brains behind all the Golden Boy's adventures. "_But _I just fucked Draco Malfoy! That's pretty dangerous! Who knows what kind of disease I just caught!" she reassured herself.

'I'll show stupid Myrtle!' Hermione thought to herself, 'I'm going to walk into the Great Hall, march right up to Malfoy and kiss him straight on the mouth!' she wrenched open the bathroom door and was about to step out, but suddenly froze solid with dread. She had come face to face with Peeves the Poltergeist, who was giving her a nasty grin.

"Ehhh, looky here! Its wittle bookworm Granger! Where's Ferre –

Before Peeves could finish whatever he was about to say, Hermione slammed the bathroom door shut again in his face.

"COME OUT BOOKWORM! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! CANT HIDE FROM PEEVESIE!" he screamed and then started pelting the door with ink pellets.

Hermione held her ground though, holding the vibrating door shut until Peeves finally got distracted and zoomed away, heading off after three crying 2nd years that were running down the corridor. She slowly opened the door and slipped out, running for the Great Hall before another one of Hogwarts' ghosts could attack her. Once she finally reached the huge oak doors, she stopped and caught her breath; all thoughts of proving that she wasn't just a bookworm completely gone from her mind.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy sauntered into the Great Hall for dinner with a smug smirk plastered all over his face. He'd just had the best afternoon he'd had in a long time: not only had he gotten to ditch Double Transfiguration, but he had also just gotten laid by none other than Gryffindor's Golden Princess, Hermione Granger – and she was good. There had just been one slight hiccup: Peeves.<p>

The stupid Poltergeist had cornered him on the way to the Great Hall and was singing about something or other; he wasn't quite sure. To be honest, he hadn't been paying much attention; he was too elated about having nailed Granger to care much about the lyrics. But the damn pest had managed to pelt him with an ink pellet and it had taken him more than 10 minutes to get the gooey crap out of his hair. He had been worried that Granger was going to come walking down the corridor before he even had the chance to get into the Great Hall, but she had never shown up.

'Probably can't even walk I fucked her so hard' Draco smirked to himself as he made his way over to his usual spot at the Slytherin table between Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott. Just as he was about to sit down, a shrill voice rang out and he clenched his jaw in irritation; the day had been going so well.

"What the hell was _that_ about?" shrieked a furious Pansy Parkinson up at Draco.

"What are you babbling on about?" he asked in clipped, cold voice.

"Earlier in Transfiguration!" her eyes were close to popping out of their sockets. "You an-and… _that_!" she shrieked again, pointing furiously behind him towards the entrance of the Great Hall. Draco rolled his eyes and shifted around in his seat to look, already having an idea of who Pansy was having a cow over.

Sure enough, Hermione Granger had just slipped in through the oak doors of the Great Hall. She looked around nervously – making sure no one had noticed her entrance – then began creeping towards the Gryffindor Table. Draco couldn't help but chuckle at the sight: she was so nervous it was hilarious.

Hermione chanced a quick glance in the direction of the Slytherin table just as the doors shut behind her, but unfortunately for her, Draco caught her eyes and smirked. She flushed a deep crimson and immediately broke eye contact as she clumsily hurried over to the closest empty spot at the table. She plopped down unceremoniously between a 2nd year she'd never spoken to before and a 5th year with a serious case of bad breath.

Hermione quickly leaned over the table and buried her face in her hands. She was mortified of looking anyone in the eyes, worried that she would crack and start giggling uncontrollably, and accidentally let it slip that she had just slept with Draco Malfoy… _Draco Malfoy_! She squeezed her eyes shut and groaned into her palms; no, she would not lift her head, she absolutely refused to. She would just have to sit there for the rest of her life… it seemed a small price to pay when considering the consequences of the alternative.

"Hermione?" questioned Harry from farther down the table, "is that you?" Hermione didn't lift her head, but lifted one hand away from her face and waved it clumsily in the general direction of his voice. "What are you doing down there?" she slumped her arm back down onto the table in response, but it landed in the huge bowl of mashed potatoes in front of her; she groaned. "What's wrong? Come over here!"

"I'm good right here!" Hermione groaned loudly into her hand, hoping that Harry heard her. "Just leave me alone, please" she whispered to herself hopelessly. She slowly pulled her other hand out of the mashed potatoes, dragged it back down next to her head and glared at it, "You traderous bastard" she growled at the offending junks of mushy white stuff all over her fingers.

Draco chuckled, then forced himself to look away from Hermione and turned back around to the rest of the Slytherins seated next to him.

"_Well_?" demanded Parkinson again. Draco clenched the edge of the bench in a death grip, trying to calm himself before he lunged across the table and strangled the insufferable, nosey-ass bitch sitting in front of him; these days, all it took was for Pansy to breathe a little too loudly and it would send Draco into a blind rage. Surely she would have realized by now that talking to him was as good as a one-way ticket to hell.

"Parkinson." Draco gritted out, "Either elaborate on what the hell you're whining about or – and I vote for this one – _shut. The. Fuck. UP._" he glared at her.

"How dare you speak to me like that!" she gasped, appalled. "Did the Mudblood put you under the Imperius Curse or something?" the second Pansy uttered that one word, Draco's muscles tensed and he saw red. Blaise knew what the word 'Mudblood' did to his friend, and immediately brought his arm down in front of Draco's chest and pushed him back in his seat.

"Shut the fuck up Parkinson!" hissed Blaise, nailing her with a threatening glare. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into."

"The hell I don't! We all saw him run after that filthy little Mud –

Blaise cut her off the instant before she was about to finish the word with a quick jab of his wand, muttering '_Silencio_.' Pansy's high pitched shrieks suddenly stopped and she was left with her mouth furiously opening and closing around soundless words.

"Come on mate" said Blaise, standing up from the table and pulling an enraged Draco up with him. He guided him out of the doors, keeping a hand clasped onto Draco's shoulders the whole time.

Once they were finally out of the Great Hall and walking towards the dungeons, Blaise let his hand drop back down to his side. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing" grunted Draco.

"Oh please" sighed Blaise as he rolled his eyes. "We never got a chance to talk about what happened on the Quidditch Pitch a week ago, so spill it mate. When did you get so bloody careless all of a sudden?" Draco flashed him an angry glare, but didn't say anything and just kept walking. However, once safely within the privacy of their empty Common Room, Draco turned back around to Blaise and told him everything that had happened since his very first kiss with Granger.

"Bloody hell, mate" sighed Blaise as soon as Draco had finished his story, "Bloody hell" he flopped down onto one of the leather couches in front of the fire and let his head fall back to stare at the ceiling. He felt the other side of the couch sink with the weight of his friend sitting down too.

"I know" sighed Draco.

"This isn't just another of your random girls mate… its _Granger_!"

"I know" he said again, and both of them just sat there in silence for what seem like an eternity, staring at the crackling fire in front of them.

"You fucked Granger – _Granger_!" Blaise repeated again, still awestruck, "From the _Golden Trio_! Have you completely lost your mind? You had to have some _mad_ feelings for her mate, feelings that didn't just surface over night." Draco rolled his eyes, but stayed quiet, unable to deny it.

"I mean, don't get me wrong – she's bloody hot – I'd fuck her too, but that's a different story – I was never a rotten prick to her! I'd be just a random lay to her… But _you_… that's not random, mate... that doesn't just happen because you're both horny." Draco glared at him, but Blaise ignored it, "No, that had to be stewing in the back of both your minds for quite awhile…" Blaise looked up with curiously in his eyes, and saw Draco flush as he continued to stare at the fire.

"You do…" gasped Blaise, falling deep into thought "You have for awhile, haven't you?" after a minute, he saw Draco slowly nod in the corner of his eyes; Blaise's jaw just about flopped open. "How long?" he asked, trying not to sound too interested because then he knew Draco wouldn't answer him. He sat there for awhile, and then Draco finally shrugged. "Soooo… for a long time then…" Draco flicked his eyes over to him for a second and then went back to peering into the fire; that was confirmation enough for him. "So… you always picked on her and made fun of her because… you –

"Just drop it Blaise." Draco snapped.

"I wish I could mate… but holy crap…" sighed Blaise.

"How the hell do you think I feel?" he snapped again, burring his face in his hands.

"Bloody hell… fucking her was a _horrible_ idea then… you're gonna get so attached mate!" Blaise looked at him sympathetically, remembering the first women he had ever slept with and how she had stomped all over his heart. He felt sorry for his friend because Draco was _screwed_. Blaise was seriously considering confiding in him about his own red-haired problem, but before he had made up his mind to do it, Draco groaned into his hands and stood up off the couch.

"I'm going to sleep for a bit… wake me up for Quidditch practice." he sighed, then made his way up the stairs, dragging his feet towards the boys' dormitories.

When Draco swung open the door to their bedroom, his eyes immediately landed on the little fluttering owl outside the window - it kept flying into the glass, trying to get in. He walked over and opened the latch; it zoomed in and zigzagged over to Blaise's bed where it crash-landed with a thump onto the green silk pillows. The little owl straightened up and gave a muffled hoot – there was a rather large letter in between its beak. Draco stared at it for a second, swearing that he had seen that infernal owl before, but unable to place it.

Draco rolled his eyes and slumped down onto his own bed; Blaise could deal with the owl himself when he got back, he wasn't in the mood to play messenger at the moment. The owl, however, had different plans: he kept giving muffled hoots and jumping around on Blaise's bed and ruffling his feathers. After about five minutes of being ignored, the bird flew over and tried to land gracefully on Draco's nightstand, but instead crashed into his head.

"Bloody hell!" he shoved himself up off the bed and grabbed the hopping gray tennis ball. He brought it up to his eyes and glared at it; all that was visible of the owl in Draco's large fist was its little head poking out of the top, with the absurdly large letter still held in between its tiny beak. Then the abominable thing gave another muffled hoot and Draco growled at it. "What's wrong with you?" the bird tried to nudge the letter in between the fingers of the fist wrapped around him. "That's not for me! It's Blaise's!" But the bird continued trying give it to him. "Argh!" he yanked the letter out of its beak. "There! Are you happy?" the owl hooted merrily. Draco glared at it before setting it down on the window's ledge, and then threw the letter towards Blaise's bed. The owl looked at the letter on the floor, then back at Draco and hooted in confusion. "You've delivered it… Now go!" he demanded, and collapsed back onto his bed, face down.

All Draco wanted was some peace and quiet to sort out all the emotions that Blaise had stirred up about Granger. Bloody hell, now he couldn't help but question himself: how long had he liked the bookworm? He had to admit to himself however, that there was no way that he could deny his feelings because he had used his wandless magic on her… and not to cause pain… but as a form of _seduction_! He _never_ did that with women!

The owl gave another muffled hooted, Draco ground his teeth, "I told you to leave!" he yelled as he turned over again to glare at the damn thing; it was holding the letter again in its beak. It hopped across Draco's bed and laid the letter on his arm and hooted happily, apparently proud of itself for having delivered it successfully. "No, no, no! I'm not Blaise, I'm Dra – STOP HOOTING! You did _not_ do a good job! NO, Stop it!" the owl tilted its head to the side and surveyed Draco, then hooted again and started pecking his arm. "BLOODY HELL!" Draco roared, "Fine!" he tore the letter open, "Are you happy now?" the owl hooted, "Then please leave!" he begged, but the bird didn't move, just continued staring at him and tilting its head from side to side. "Seriously? You won't leave until I read it?" the owl hooted. "BLOODY HELL!" he roared, unfolding the letter angrily and began to read. His eyes got wider and wider with each line he read. The owl hooted happily and began flitting around his head in circles.

"No fucking way…" Draco whispered in horror as a lump of dread rose in his throat once he had finished reading the letter. He sat there for awhile just staring down at the parchment in his hands as the little owl continued flying around the room. He suddenly jumped up, checked the time, then began pulling out clothes from his trunk, changed and dashed out of his dormitory and down the stairs, with a twittering owl following closely behind him.

"Where the hell are you going?" asked Blaise, looking up from the book he was reading on the couch in the Common Room. "I thought you were sleeping." Draco didn't answer as he made a beeline straight for the portrait and swung it open, "Malfoy! You better be on time to practice!" yelled an angry Blaise after him, then added in confusion, "and why's there a bird following you?" just as the portrait slammed shut again.

* * *

><p>'Please be there, please be there' Draco sang in his head over and over as he hauled balls across the front lawns, heading for the Quidditch Pitch, where he saw players dressed in scarlet robes zooming around above the bleachers. 'Please, please, please' he begged as he ran through the entrance. He took the steps three at a time as he ran up the circular staircase that led up to the bleachers. Once he finally emerged at the top, he looked around frantically – panting loudly – as he tried to spot a bushy haired girl with her head buried in a book.<p>

Then the little gray tennis ball of a bird thumped into the back of his head as it emerged from the stairwell as well, following him. He swatted it away and it hooted happily, flying around him in dizzying circles again.

"Draco…" said the familiar voice, and he spun around and came face to face with Hermione Granger – just the person he had been looking for. "Why were you running here?" he noticed her book bag was still on her shoulders: she must have been walking right behind him as he dashed across the lawns and up the stairs.

"Needed… to… talk…" he panted, trying to catch his breath; he lifted a finger, asking for a moment as he leaned forward and clutched a stitch at his side. The owl landed clumsily on Draco's shoulder and hooted down to Hermione as he hopped up and down.

"What the –" she looked confusingly at the owl. "Is that _Pig_? Why do you have him?" she asked, jumping up and trying to catch the tiny bird in her grasp but he flew out of her reach, and landed back down on Draco's shoulder once Hermione had given up. It clipped its beak playfully at her, flapped its little wings and began hopping around again.

"Don't bloody… know! Won't leave me… alone!" Draco tried to flick the bird off his shoulders but it hopped away from his hand and jumped up onto his head, slipping a bit on his silky blond hair before securing itself with two claw-fulls of his hair at the top. Draco "See! Little bugger, he is!"

"That's weird… that's Ron's owl…"

"Oh, the hell with that!" he growled, looking disgusted. He shook his head, but the bird swayed around violently, still holding on, while letting out a long, shrill hoot. Hermione chuckled as she looked up at both of them. Suddenly, all urgency of having to talk to Hermione about something important flew right out of Draco's head when she smiled at him. "Oh you think this is funny, do you?" he demanded, but his face cracked into a smirk, "I'll give you something to laugh about Granger" he reached out and began tickling Hermione as he pushed her back into the privacy of the circular stairwell before the Gryffindor Quidditch team could notice that it was he who was touching their precious little bookworm. "Didn't know you were so ticklish" he chuckled as peals of laughter rose from her throat. Then he pushed her up against a wall in the tower, and pulled his hands away from her midsection where he had been administrating his tickling torture.

"You're evil" she pouted up at him once she had caught her breath.

"I know" he smirked and brought his lips down to her neck, where he teased the sensitive skin just below her earlobe; she let her head fall back and surrendered herself to him. A soft moan escaped from her mouth as he roamed the soft skin of her throat with his hot tongue. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck to steady herself before her legs turned to jelly and she fell to the floor.

"Mmmmm, I haven't stopped thinking about you since earlier in the bathroom" she sighed breathlessly as his teeth found her earlobe and began nibbling on it. "Mmmm, I like that" she smiled into his hair, taking in a deep breath of his intoxicating scent.

Draco felt himself instantly harden when she admitted that little piece of interesting information, "So you had fun?" he growled against her neck.

"Mhmm" she moaned as she buried her hands in his hair, "I want you to make me cum again" she whispered seductively, and felt his muscles instantly tense against her, "I want you to cum inside me again too" she added with a dreamy smile, and she heard a ragged breath escape through his lips and felt his hot breath fan out across her neck and the tops of her breasts, causing her body to shudder with tingles as goosebumps erupted across her skin.

Draco had stopped kissing her and just stood there with his body wrapped around hers, his fingers trailing up and down her sides, his chest rising and falling rapidly, while his panting increased as he listened to the picture she was painting with her words. "I want you to pick me up – right here, right now – and fuck me until I can't walk." she growled huskily into his ear, as his body rocked against hers. His hands snaked up her skirt and gripped her ass roughly. Then the infernal owl began hooting again and it quickly brought Draco back down to reality.

"Holy shit Granger, you have no idea how badly I want to fuck you again…" he growled, but pulled away from her farther.

"Then do it" she smiled seductively up at him and biting her lip. Draco growled – the look she was giving him would be his undoing – and he bent his head down and captured her lips with his in a slow, tantalizing kiss as his hands roamed around under her skirt again. Then that blasted owl hooted shrilly and made them both jump. Draco grinded his teeth and pulled away from Hermione, suddenly remembering why he needed to talk to her. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"We have bigger fish to fry at the moment" he sighed and the owl started flapping around his head again and hooting happily; did the bird know? Had he been trying to warn him?

Draco pulled out the letter from the inside of his pocket and handed it to Hermione, "This damn bird delivered it to the wrong person and then wouldn't stop pecking me until I read it" he glared at the bird and it clicked its beak back at him, "It was meant for Blaise." he gave her a level stare that she caught when she snapped her head up at him with wide eyes.

"You know…?" she asked hesitantly.

"Read." he demanded, and she looked down at the parchment hesitantly. Her mouth fell open almost immediately as her eyes flew across the page.

_**Asshole,**_

_**I still hate you for the broom closet thing the other day, but we need to talk ASAP! Hermione and Malfoy are bloodying everything up – and quickly! Harry and Ron are catching on to them…they said that Hermione was acting really weird earlier in class today, and then ran out suddenly and Malfoy dashed out after her! Worst of all, Peeves is going all around the school singing about them SNOGGING in the corridors! All it's going to take is for ONE person to put two and two together and then it'll be all over the grounds within the hour! You need to talk to Malfoy! Because if someone finds out about them, they're going to drag us down with them!**_

_**Write back ASAP!**_

_**Ginny**_

_**PS. I'm still mad at you…**_

Hermione lifted her heard and stared at Draco.

"Well?" he asked.

"I knew about Ginny…"

Draco gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, "And?"

"And…" Hermione paused, suddenly remembering that Peeves and Moaning Myrtle had been calling her the eternal bookworm, and that she had promised herself that she would no longer be 'Miss. Boring Granger" anymore. She took a deep breath and said, "This isn't that bad…"

Draco's eyes slammed open and he stared at her, "What?"

"Well… who cares really?"

"You do!" Draco looked at her like she was crazy.

"No, no, it's fine… really!" she smiled excitedly.

"Excuse me?" he asked calmly as if he had misheard her.

"It's fine... Who cares if everyone finds out?"

"Do you feel okay?" he asked seriously, placing his palm on her forehead and trying to check if she had a fever, but she swatted his hand away.

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" she insisted, "This is our final year... S-so, yea, who cares!" her voice shook a little, but she held her chin up stubbornly. "u-unless y-you care..." she added, sounding a bit unsure all of a sudden.

"I don't give a damn, it's not like I have a reputation to uphold" Draco said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Y-you… really d-don't care?"

"Of course not! Whatever reputation I once had was dragged through the mud a long time ago" he chuckled. "Going from being a Death Eater to suddenly joining the Order has a tendency to do that." Hermione nodded and stared at the ground, thinking.

"But you do Granger" Draco reminded her, placing his finger under her chin and lifting her face back up to his, "you do care what people think about you."

"But I don't want to anymore" she said in a sad whisper, "I just want to have fun"

"Only you, Hermione Granger, best friend of Harry Potter, would ever think that she had lead a boring life" Draco said sarcastically and chuckled. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his body and looking down at her seriously, "haven't you had enough excitement to last a lifetime?"

"That's exactly it... I just want to be like everyone else... like every other teenager that didn't have to fight in a war... I-I just want to _live_ while I still can..."

Draco nodded slowly, considering "What kind of fun did you have in mind?"

Hermione smirked up at him, "something along the lines of reckless abandonment... with a lot of wandless magic… Something very..." she paused and thought for a few moments, "very Fred and George-ish"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note <strong>__**– *Holds up cardboard sign* "Will write for reviews" :D  
><strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note **__**– sitting here on Super Bowl Sunday watching the game on the big screen with my bros and dad; eating chips, salsa, burgers, hot dogs and drinking my fave, BLUE MOONS! :D laughing my ass off at all the hilarious commercials, and then going back to typing on my laptop every time the game comes back on :) hahahaha what can I say? If it was soccer, it would be a totally different story! :D**_

_**SALUTE!**_

_**Author's Note 2**__** – there's a URL in the middle of the story. Just delete the spaces when you put it into your browser, and TA-DAAA!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ecstasy<strong>

**Chapter 6**

"**Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon"**

Tap. Tap…

_Argh, what is that_. Hermione rolled over in bed.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

_Bloody hell, it's a Saturday! _She pressed her pillow over her ear.

**TAP! TAP!**

"BLOODY HELL!" screamed Parvati as she jumped out of bed and ripped open the window. A tiny owl swooped in, flew right over to Hermione and crashed into the side of her head.

"ARGH!" cried Hermione and she pushed herself up and glared down at the gray tennis ball of a bird now hopping around excitedly on her pillow. "What. The. Hell." And then it hooted.

"ARGH! Hermione! I swear on Merlin's balls if you don't shut that bloody bird up, I'm going to _shove it down your throat!"_ threatened Lavender as she glared through a gap in her bed curtains.

"Oh, can it Lavender!" snapped Hermione as she leaned forward and ripped Lavender's bed hangings fully closed. Then she turned back to the bird and lunged, but it jumped out of her reach just as she was about to wrap her fingers around it. "Argh!" she grabbed for it again, "Gotcha you stupid little –" It hooted, "SHUT UP!" and she ripped the tiny letter out from its claws and opened it.

_**Rise and shine, George!**_

_**I'm outside. Bring your bathing suit. HURRY!**_

_**-Fred**_

_**P.S. lock that damn bird in the weasel's room! It keeps coming back to me!**_

Hermione smiled as she read Draco's handwriting, then looked over at the clock on her nightstand and gasped. _It was 7 am… ON A SATURDAY! _

'I'm going to kill you Malfoy!' she thought angrily.

Then she turned back to Pig and tried to grab him again so she could throw the bird back into Ron's room, but he hopped away from her and flew out the window.

"Blast it!" she groaned and collapsed against her bed.

* * *

><p>Draco heard the Gryffindor portrait behind him swing open and he turned away from the window he had been staring out of, and came face to face with a furious Hermione.<p>

"About time, _George_" he smirked and she glared at him, "What?"

"It's a _Saturday_!" she fumed.

Draco chuckled, rolled his eyes and threw a towel at her face. "Where's your bathing suit?"

"I'm already wearing it underneath." she grunted as she pulled the towel off her head.

"Good, come on." he grabbed her by the hand and smiled just before he started hurriedly leading her down the corridors, heading for the grounds outside the castle.

* * *

><p>The warm sun beat down across the front lawns of Hogwarts; there were birds chirping in the trees and two flushed house elves dashed out from underneath a dense clump of bushes and stumbled back up the hill towards the castle. Draco chuckled silently, doing a little cheer in his head for the male house elf who had just gotten some elf ass.<p>

Hermione shielded her eyes from the sun with her hands as she looked out at the Black Lake with a skeptical eye. She lowered her hand again and turned to Draco, "No its okay, you go on ahead; I'm good right here."

"Where's your sense of adventure, Granger?"

"Still asleep up in my dormitory." she said dryly, and glared at him; he laughed.

"Look at it this way Granger: you're going into the Lake one way or another. Question is: are you going to walk in willingly, or am I going to have to throw you over my shoulder and drag you in?"

Hermione glared at him. Then looked down at her feet and mumbled something.

"What was that?"

"I can't swim." she said again shyly.

Draco's eyes peeled, "A-are you _serious_?"

"No you bloody moron! Merlin, you're so gullible!" she laughed, then yanked off her t-shirt and shorts and ran into the water wearing only her bikini. She dove in head first while Draco stood there at the water's edge, unsure what had just happened.

"Did you leave your brain back in _your_ dormitories?" Hermione yelled back at him, swinging her hair out of her face in a splashing arch. Suddenly, her eyes widened and she started splashing around frantically, "BLOODY H –" she screamed as her body was yanked below the surface of the lake.

Draco chuckled and rolled his eyes as the echoes of her screams faded away. He pulled off his shirt and walked slowly into the water. He knew she was going to blame him for not warning her, but she had gone and jumped in before he had had a chance to.

Hermione's head suddenly broke through the surface again and she screamed, "DRACOOOOOO! GER ERM OFF O' ME!" as she sputtered and splashed around frantically.

"_Relax_ Granger" he said blandly as he swam out to meet her, "It's just the Giant Squid checking out who's in the lake."

Just as he said it, Draco felt something tickle his foot, then it grabbed his ankle, hauled him out of the water and dangled him upside-down in midair. "See" he pointed at the large tentacle wrapped around his leg; his face was turning red from all the blood rushing to his head, but he continued to laugh anyways.

"Ohhhh" said Hermione, her eyes widening with realization "DUH!" and then she began to laugh too, but then shrieked as she too was hauled out of the water by another tentacle that was wrapped around her waist.

Giant bubbles started breaking the surface right below them, like the Black Lake had suddenly come to a boil. A huge, black mass had started to rise from the depths and was nearing the surface rapidly. Then a great, slimy, bulging _thing_ broke the surface; it twitched and groaned. Then a big white eye opened and looked straight at them.

"HOLY SH –

"Stay calm Granger" Draco cut her off again, "You don't want to make him nervous" he warned. Hermione immediately clamped her mouth shut with a strangled whimper; he smirked.

The eye blinked.

Then the Giant Squid let go of them both and Hermione and Draco fell back into the water with a huge splash.

"Oh my god!" sputtered Hermione, gasping for air as she flopped her arms around trying to keep herself buoyant in the water. Draco's head reappeared next to her – his face still red from being suspended upside down. He looked around with wide eyes, furiously trying to blink out water.

"Where is he?" Draco gasped, swiveling his head around frantically. Then suddenly the great big eye popped up right next to him and Hermione screamed again.

The huge white eye was a mere few feet from Draco's shoulder, "Hello Giant Squid" he said politely, and the eye blinked. Then huge bubbles broke the surface all around them, "He says hello"

Hermione's mouth dropped open, "You speak _squid_?"

"No, I'm just assuming that's what he said"

"You're _assuming_?"

"Well, we're still alive aren't we? Its simple deduction." he explained like he was talking to a slow child. "Isn't that right Mr. Squid?" the eye blinked again, "See?" he threw a smug glance towards Hermione and stuck out his tongue; she glared at him.

"Well _sorry_, I only speak whale." Hermione chuckled under her breath at her own joke.

"You speak _whale_?" Draco looked at her completely stunned.

"No, no, nooo!" she laughed, clearly he hadn't understood. "Never mind… it's a muggle thing"

"_Muggles _can speak whale?" his mouth fell open and his eyes widened further. Hermione just stared at him, totally taken by surprise – was he messing with her?

"Yes" she said slowly in a monotone drawl, "… Yes, they do... _all of them_, in fact…" the she gasped, feigning shock, "Wait, wait, _WAIT_! Are you telling me that wizards _can't _speak whale?"

"No" said Draco darkly, a slight blush creeping up his cheeks "It's not fair…" he grumbled under his breath as he turned away from her; even the Squid rolled his eyes.

"I was just joking Draco! It's in the movie 'Finding Nemo'"

Draco furrowed his brow, "What's a movie?... and _who_ found Nemo?"

"Bloody hell Malfoy, never mind, just shut up."

"… and what's a _Nemo_?" he asked even more confused, and the Giant Squid rolled his eyes again, raised a huge tentacle and smacked Draco on the head.

"I swear! It's worse than talking to Ron." she glared at him.

* * *

><p>Hermione was sitting on top of the Giant Squid's head – right between his two huge eyes – with her legs dangling across his forehead.<p>

The Giant Squid had one long tentacle stretched out across the surface of the water, and Draco was currently trying to maneuver his way across it without slipping off its slimy skin _again_.

Hermione giggled at Draco, who was now about five yards away from her, as he stared down at his feet, deep in concentration. He had his arms spread wide; using them for balance, as he slowly put one foot in front of the other.

Hermione and the Giant Squid were watching him steadily inch closer to them – he'd gotten a lot closer to them this time around without falling. That just wouldn't do.

"Now" Hermione whispered, anxiously patting the Squid on the head.

Suddenly, the Giant Squid yanked his tentacle out from under Draco's feet, and for a split second they watched Draco's eyes widen in panic before he disappeared beneath the water with a huge splash.

Hermione fell backwards on the Squids head, laughing until she couldn't breathe. The Squid trembled and huge air bubbles exploded everywhere – he was laughing too.

"– the FUCK!" yelled Draco as his head reappeared, sputtering and coughing loudly.

Hermione laughed so hard that she rolled off the Squids head and fell into the water. The Giant Squid quickly picked her up with a tentacle and dropped her back onto his head, then turned to Draco and dunked him back under the water – and the laughter began all over again.

* * *

><p>Draco and Hermione were now both sitting on the Giant Squid's head, talking and laughing with each other as the Squid swam lazily in arching loops around the Black Lake, snatching birds with his tentacles and pulling them beneath the surface to eat them.<p>

"Okay… Um… well… huh." said Draco as he scrunched up his face in concentration and then started to laugh "I really don't know what else to ask!"

"Ask me anything!" Hermione giggled as she leaned back on the Squid's head and propped herself up on her elbows. She looked up at the sky and closed her eyes, letting her head fall back as she took in the sun's magnificent warmth as it danced across her skin, causing tingles to spread through her body. She shivered at the amazing sensation and felt goosebumps raise across her arms and legs; she felt drunk on the heat of summer, and Draco's closeness made her head spin – she smiled and embraced the giddiness that bubbled up in her chest.

"Okay… Merlin, well this is a stupid one… but what's your favorite color?" asked Draco is his deep, slow drawl, drawing her attention back to the present and she smiled up at the sky.

"Purple" she sighed as a slow grin spread across her face, "definitely purple"

"Purple's a good color" he smiled over at her; he too felt heady from the summer's heat.

"Let me guess, yours must be green" she chuckled and glanced at him from beneath her eyelashes.

"Hahaha, very funny Granger, but no… its silver" he smirked.

"Oh of course! _Silver_! How stupid of me to assume!" she laughed and smacked herself on the forehead, "However, it's still a Slytherin color, so same difference."

"Your turn though, darling" he smiled.

"Okay, let's see… OH! I got one! Have you and Pansy ever done it?"

"Done what?" he asked innocently, but couldn't hold back the smirk that spread across his lips.

"_IT_!"

"Unfortunately." he admitted with a smirk, "It was a long time ago though… and considering I really don't want to hear about you and weasel, it's my turn again." Hermione blushed as guilt bubbled up in her stomach at the thought of Ron. "Uhhh… Merlin I'm _horrible_ at this game! Um… favorite animal?" he winced at the pathetic-ness of his question, but still stretched his hand out to her and intertwined their fingers.

"Cats" she answered, "What's your deepest and darkest secret? One that you've never told anyone else before… And you _can't_ lie." she added with an afterthought.

Draco's mood sobered considerably the second the words tumbled from her mouth, and he dropped her hand and shifted around anxiously across the Giant Squid. "I don't know if that's such a good idea Granger…"

"Why not, I'm not going to tell anyone"

"I know" he looked around nervously, "It's just… you know… something personal that I've never really told anyone before… and completely illegal…"

Hermione raised an eyebrow, clearly her interest had been peaked, "illegal is good" she smiled.

"Alright, alright! But I'm going to have to put a gagging jinx on you…" he warned.

"Fine." and he pulled out his wand and muttered the curse under his breath, hoping that it would never have to go into effect. He looked around again, then leaned in close to her and whispered, "I'm an u-un… argh… unregistered… Animagus" Hermione's eyes widened as she sat there starting at him with her mouth hanging open.

"Wow." she sighed breathlessly, finally allowing herself to take a deep breath as she gaped at him. "Wow… um… what animal?"

"Well… a white… Bengal Tiger"

"_Wow_!" she gasped, impressed.

"I'm surprised, not going to comment on the fact that transform into a _feline_?"

"Well of course I am!" she smirked, "After you show me though."

"Show you?" he gasped, his eyes widening "Here?" she nodded, "Are you _mad_?"

"No, just curious. Plus, no one in the castle has so much as even stirred; they're all still asleep. But if it makes you feel more comfortable, I'll put a glamour around the lake." she whipped out her wand and whispered a few incantations – a cool mist settled around them and then disappeared. Hermione turned and stared at him expectantly and he sighed, stood up and walked over to the edge of the Giant Squid's head.

"Fine. Don't blink though, or you're going to miss it... and I'm _not _doing it again." Draco grunted back at her, then bent his knees – tensing his legs muscles – and jumped out over the water. The second after his feet had pushed up off the Squid's head, they had transformed into large white, clawed paws. His body stretched out and thickened with corded muscles, his skin turned even paler and transformed into thick, white fur, lined with dark gray stripes.

The tiger let out an ear splitting roar as his canines elongated into fangs. Then with a great splash, he disappeared below the surface of the crystal blue water.

Hermione scrambled up to her feet, hurried over to the edge and peered over the side, trying to catch a glimpse of the tiger swimming back to the surface, but he never came. Then a growl came from behind her and she ran over onto the other side of the Squid and saw the great white Bengal Tiger swimming lazily in slow circles.

_**(FOR A PICTURE OF THE TIGER - REMOVE ALL SPACES FROM THE URL) http: / / s1049 . photobucket . com / albums / s389 / DarkShadowsLove / Ecstasy%20Fan%20Fic / ?action=view¤t=tigerlove . png** _

"Fred" she smiled down at the tiger, and he looked up at her and purred deeply. He swatted his paw against the water, sending a huge splash her way, successfully spraying her in the face. "I have a great idea for our first prank" she laughed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>__** – oh the mischief that tiger is gonna cause! ;) And awww, they're falling for each other! :D next chapter is going to be so much fun! Review and let me know what you think dolls! :D**_

_**P.S. how freaking perfect is the name of this chapter? "Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon" hahahaa YEA BUDDY! ROLLIN LIKE A - (finish it!)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note – **__**I need a betta… who would like to help me out? Please? With a Draco Malfoy on top? :D**_

_**enjoy dolls!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Ecstasy<strong>

**Chapter 7**

"**Not Just a Tiger"**

The whole Gryffindor House Team sat in the Great Hall as they ate breakfast in silence; their eyes still blurry with sleep as they brought spoonfuls of food to their mouths.

"Arghh, 10 AM on a Saturday" groaned Ron as he slumped his head against the table. He turned to Harry and glared at him "and you're the bloody captain! What the hell?"

"It was the only time that the Pitch was available."

"Arghh! Hey… where's Hermione anyways? She usually comes to these practices to – you know – root me on" Ron said smugly with a pompous smile as he stuck out his chest.

"Library probably" said Harry as he brought a spoonful of cereal to his mouth while he read the Daily Prophet.

"Madam Pince was barely unlocking the doors when we walked by… she couldn't be in there." Ron protested, "now that I think of it – when she got sick a few weeks ago and ran out of class, we checked the Infirmary and she wasn't there either... What's going on with her?"

Seamus, now a Beater on the team, leaned over with a smirk and whispered, "Haven't you heard what Peeves has been saying?"

"He's always talking shit, Seamus" grunted Harry, glaring at him over his newspaper.

"Yea, but this time he was singing about Granger... And _Malfoy_."

"WHAT?" roared Ron, jumping up from the table.

"Relax Ron! Malfoy was the one that ran out of class to help her, remember?" reminded Harry, while scowling at Seamus.

"Which by the way I find a bit fishy, if you ask me" said Seamus, completely ignoring the look Harry was giving him.

"No one asked you!" snapped Ron; Seamus raised an eyebrow.

"Well then I suppose you don't want to hear _what_Peeves was singing about then... Because from what I heard, it had nothing to do with Hermione being sick..."

* * *

><p><em>*** 10 minutes later, Black Lake ***<em>

Hermione and Draco were still sitting on the Giant Squid when laughs and shrieks drifted across the lake. They looked up to see the Gryffindor House team spilling down the front steps of the castle and heading towards the Quidditch Pitch. Hermione started to panic – how had she let time slip away so fast without realizing it?

"Draco! What do we do?" she gasped.

"Relax Granger; I thought you didn't care if people found out about us." he smiled up at her as he leaned back onto his elbows and stared at the stream of Quidditch players running across the lawn. "Tick Tock, love. Tick Tock." he challenged her with a blank face.

"Draco… I'm not… ready..." she looked down at her hands in embarrassment, "please" she whispered.

Draco sighed and closed his eyes, "Fine." he jumped up, pulled her up with him and yanked her off the side of Giant Squid's head and down into the water below. They hid there for a few minutes until the coast was clear.

"I'm sorry Draco…"Hermione said as she bobbed in the water next to him, holding on to one of the Squid's tentacles.

"Don't worry about it Granger" he said, but there was a slight edge to his voice. "They're gone now, let's go."

* * *

><p><em>*** An hour later, Quidditch Pitch ***<em>

"Okay everyone! 10 minute break!" yelled Harry to the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team as he landed on the soft grass of the Pitch.

"Harry, do you think what Seamus said was true?" asked Ron, as he landed next to him.

"I don't know, mate."

"She wouldn't actually do that, would she? Fuck Malfoy, I mean?"

Harry gave a heavy sigh, "Does it actually matter?" Ron gaped at him as his face turned red, "You have to let it go mate, this hatred you still have towards him."

"Are you serious?" he asked incredulously, "its _Malfoy_ we're talking about, remember? Ferret Boy? The git that made our lived a living hell for years!"

"You have to give it up mate." Harry said again, shaking his head. "A lot of shit happened during the war; I owe my life to a lot of people and that includes Malfoy and his mother… I don't really have that big of a problem with him anymore, to be honest – he leaves me alone and I leave him alone."

Ron looked like he had just been slapped, "What the hell happened to you…"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Malfoy's in the Order now; he's helped locate over 18 escaped Death Eaters; that makes him okay in my book. So if Hermione's messing around with him, I mean yea it's a bit disturbing, but at least she's dating someone that saved our lives…"

"She _was_ dating someone that saved our lives! _ME!_ We've all saved each other hundreds of times!"

Harry wasn't sure what to say that wouldn't piss Ron off, so he settled on, "We don't even know if what Seamus said was true, mate…"

* * *

><p><em>*** An hour earlier, woods surrounding the Black Lake ***<em>

"Draco! I'm sorry!" Hermione pleaded. Draco had just grabbed all their clothes off the bank and was now dragging her into the trees that surrounded the Black Lake to keep them out of sight as they made their way back up to the castle. "Draco! Please listen to me!" she tugged on his hand fruitlessly. Then he stopped suddenly and rounded on her.

"What the hell is there to explain?" he waited for an answer that never came, "Well then let _me_ explain what I see here: _you_ want us to stay a secret, correct?" she nodded slowly. "And see, _I'm_ falling for you... Wow! Not that hard to explain!"

"Draco…"

"Oh save it Granger, I knew you didn't have the balls to actually tell anyone. I suppose this is what you muggles call 'Karma'; Merlin has decided to start getting back at me for everything bad I've ever done." Draco looked up at the sky "ARE YOU HAPPY NOW? I HAVE FEELINGS FOR A MUGGLEBORN WHO IS EMBARRASSED OF ME! HOW DO YOU PLAN ON TORTURING ME NEXT? WRIP OFF MY BALLS AND FEED THEM TO A HIPPOGRIFF?" he screamed, throwing his fists up into the air. Then he turned and kicked the trunk of the tree. Draco cursed and grabbed his bare toe,"OH, SCREW YOU!" he screamed up at the sky again as he hopped around on one foot.

"Draco! Stop it! I'm not embarrassed of you!" she cried, tears leaping to her eyes as he glared at her, still holding his foot "Please! I do want to be with you but it's too soon to tell everyone! We don't even know where this is going!"

Draco dropped his foot and rounded on her again, stunned, "You don't know where _this_ is going?" he walked right up to her until he was standing menacingly over her. "Let me explain it to you then: when enemies hang out together – laughing and holding hands, flirting and kissing – that's _not_ a casual fuck! There's a lot more feelings behind it than just that!" he grabbed her by the face and glared down at her. "You're the smartest witch of the age, yet you still have the gull to stand there and say you don't know where this is going?" then he crushed his lips against hers in an angry kiss, but broke away from her just as suddenly, "And don't even say you're confused because you're not; don't give me that shit that you don't know where this is going because you do; and don't you _dare_ say you don't have feeling for me because I know you do, Hermione."

Hermione froze and stopped listening as he continued to ramble on, "Did you just call me Hermione?" she cut him off.

"What?" he snapped.

"Did you just call me Hermione?"

"So what?"

"You've never said it before…" she whispered as she stared up at him. Suddenly it felt like everything just shifted underneath her feet: Draco wasn't 'Malfoy' anymore and she wasn't just 'Granger'; they were no longer enemies. Hearing him say her first name made everything feel so much more real… and it hit her like a ton of bricks. "Say it again…" she whispered, pulling him closer.

"Hermione…" he said less harshly.

She closed her eyes and embraced the chills that spread through her body as her name tumbled from his lips. 'Oh I'm in trouble now,' she thought as he lowered his head down to hers.

* * *

><p><em>*** 10 minutes later inside castle ***<em>

"Come on, hurry up!" laughed a giddy Hermione as she dragged Draco along behind her, still clad in their soaking wet bathing suits as they ran down the corridors leading up to Gryffindor Tower. They slipped and slid all over the stone floor as the scurried along, leaving a trail of water droplets behind them. "Mimblewimble." Hermione practically screamed the password at the Portrait of the Fat Lady, earning herself a nasty glare which was followed up by a revolted sneer when the woman's eyes landed on Draco.

"No Slytherins allowed." she said, her voice dripping with disgust.

"_Mimblewimble_." hissed Hermione through clenched teeth. The Fat Lady turned back to her and raised an eyebrow.

"I would have expected more from _you_, Miss Granger." she spat, then with a disgusted huff, swung open.

"Grang – Hermione" Draco corrected himself, "maybe I shouldn't be in here…" he said nervously as she wrenched him through the Portrait Hole and into the empty Common Room.

"Shhhh! Be quiet!" she warned as she led him up the stairs towards the Girls' Dormitories.

Hermione stuck her head into her bedroom and looked around to make sure the coast was clear, then yanked him in behind her, slammed the door shut and locked it with her wand, then turned and smirked up at him while muttering a silencing spell on the room. Hermione slowly walked up to Draco with an evil glint in her eyes, stopping a mere inch from his body as she placed a hand on the front on his dark green trunks. She tugged on the strings that held them together and heard a low hiss whistle through his clenched teeth. "Already turning you on, am I?" she asked evilly as she looked up at his already flushed face; Draco growled in response. Then Hermione let go of the ties and placed the tips of her fingers just above the hem of his loosened trunks and licked her lips as she began to trail her nails up his bare stomach, feeling goosebumps erupt on his skin in her wake.

Draco moaned and closed his eyes, embracing the feel of her slow torture as her hands finally came to rest on his chest and she leaned into him. Hermione brought her mouth up to his neck and softly traced her lips along his jaw – the feel of his stubble prickling against her face turning her on even more – then she lightly nipped at his chin as her teeth grazed across it. Draco growled and dipped his head, finally capturing her lips in a hungry kiss. But the kiss was broken just as suddenly when Hermione – whose hands were still flat on his chest – shoved him backwards and he fell onto her bed.

Draco gasped, surprised, "Hermio –

But his words were cut off as she slowly climbed onto the bed after him, sliding her body up his until she was straddling his hips and looking down at him with a devious smirk. Hermione quickly leaned down and captured his mouth in a slow, tantalizing kiss; she smirked against his lips as she felt his body relax under hers. His tongue began to slowly swirl around, dancing with her own as their teeth lightly scraped against each other. Draco slid his hands up her thighs and gripped the soft skin of her hips as his own arched off the bed – holding her firmly to him as he pressed himself up between her thighs. Hermione moaned into the kiss as she felt his growing erection push against the barrier of her soaking wet swimsuit; she clapped her thighs around him and began grinding back and forth against him. She could feel his member rapidly lengthening and hardening between her thighs and it invigorated her, making her blood sing through her veins as she threw her head back and rocked against him harder, swirling her hips to the rhythm and tempo he was setting.

Hermione leaned forward and gripped Draco's shoulders as she felt his fingers slip under the ties of her bikini bottoms and follow the edge of the thin fabric until his fingers grazed the juncture of her thighs. She moaned, begging him to go on, but he just smiled and continued to drag his fingers up and down the fabric until he knew her sanity was about to unravel on top of him. Then he finally reached for the ties on her bottoms and tugged until they came undone. Hermione leaned forward and lifted her hips off his so that he could fully peal the fabric away from her and expose her hot center to his greedy hands.

Draco stared at the exposed crook of her thighs hungrily as he lazily drew circles across her swollen lips with his fingers. His erection twitched painfully, begging to bury itself again in her sweet heat – no matter how many times he had taken her, the need to get inside of her never satiated, if anything, it got even stronger. Before he knew it, he had tugged his trunks down to his hips, wiggled out of them and flung them onto the floor next to Hermione's bikini bottoms.

Hermione looked down at his swollen erection between her thighs and bit her lip as a moan escaped from the back of her throat. She reached down and grabbed his length in her hand and started pumping him; Draco's eyes almost crossed – he was too aroused to be able to last a simple hand job, but he couldn't bring himself to make her stop. As he threw his head back into the pillow and groaned, arching his hips off the bed again as shudders raced up his spine, he reached between his and Hermione's legs and buried his own fingers deep into her soaking wet pussy. Hermione screamed out a moan of shock at the pleasure that suddenly coursed through her body. Her mind suddenly went blank, and she let go of his member and braced her hands against his chest again, only focusing on the sweet burning sensation that was steadily building up between her thighs as Draco stroked and massaged her G-Spot as his fingers twirled around in her.

"Oh Dracoo" she moaned as she began rocking against his fingers, while she buried a hand in her own hair and tugged on it until she was about to lose her sanity.

Draco slid his free hand up her stomach and then around her back and untied her bikini top and flung that down to the floor as well. He pressed his hand into her back, guiding her down until his mouth was able to lick, suck and at her breasts. He felt her hot breath fanning the top of his head as he took long pulls on her nipples. Then he pulled his glistening fingers out from between her thighs and gripped his thick member and positioned it at her entrance. He heard her gasp harshly as he pushed her lips aside with the head of his penis, and he bit her nipple harder as he pushed up into her and began rocking against her, slowly inching in centimeter by centimeter until he was fully sheathed in her warmth as her muscles gripped him. Only then did he let go of her breasts so that he could suck in lungfuls of air to help steady himself before he went spiraling over the edge at the feel of her insides mercilessly milking his throbbing cock.

"Granger" he growled as he bit his lip roughly and gripped her hips and pushed her harder down onto him. Her own moan met his as he firmly pressed himself all the way into her until he barely fit, her insides practically screaming in pain and ecstasy. Draco slowly began pumping in and out of her, allowing her time to get used to his size again; his arms and neck straining with muscles as he held himself back from burying himself inside her again.

Then finally, once the pain had passed and all that was left was mind-blowing shudders and tingles racing up and down her body, Hermione sat up and leaned back. She placed one hand on his thigh behind her, and the other gripped his length between her legs, where she held it securely in place as she began to slide her dripping wet walls down around him again, clenching her muscles as hard as she could.

"Holy shit!" gasped Draco as he felt her insides grip him so tightly that he thought for sure he was going to rip her apart. He gripped the sheets as he felt every one of her rippling muscles push passed him until he was completely inside her and his body exploded in white hot heat as he threw his head back into her pillows.

Draco pulled out of her slightly and then slammed back into her as he lost control. Hermione screeched as she lost her balance and fell forward, and braced herself against his chest as he began pounding up into her as he gripped her hips with bruising force.

"Oh Merlin! Ohhh Merlin!" she begged as her vision began to blur as he stroked up into her, hitting every spot until she lost her mind and lost all sense of whose moans were whose. Then she felt herself suddenly hoisted into the air and her back was slammed down onto the bed. She looked up and saw Draco smirking down at her as he gripped the back of her calves and flung her legs on his shoulders. Then he leaned down over her until her knees where practically between her own head and began to slide in and out of her, a little slower than he had been pumping into her before – wanting to savor every stroke between her legs and every sigh and moan that escaped between her lips.

Hermione closed her eyes, gripped his broad shoulders and arched her back – getting lost in the sheer oblivion that was Draco Malfoy.

* * *

><p><em>*** Same time, Broom Closet ***<em>

"I told u to talk to him!" Ginny punched Blaise.

"I did!" he defended, rubbing his throbbing shoulder.

"Really? Because it looks like they've become even more careless! I saw them today" Blaise's eyes widened, "that's right, TOGETHER... Out in the open."

"Where?" he asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"This morning, through the window; they were swimming in the lake."

"Fuckk" Blaise said, massaging his temples, feeling a massive migraine coming on.

"Oh, it gets better; I wasn't the only one that saw them."

* * *

><p><em>*** Hour and a half later, Gryffindor Girls' Dormitories ***<em>

Draco buried his face into Hermione's neck and took a steadying deep breath; he felt the muscles in his legs and arms begin to shake as the last shudder rolled through his body and the blissful wave of exhaustion set in. He slowly slid his sensitive member out from her between her legs and flopped over next to her with a great sigh, "Fuck, that was A-Mazing." He sang and she giggled as she cuddled up neck to him, laying her head on his chest and listening to his heart beat slow back down to its normal rate. "Hermione" he said just above a whisper, pulling her mind back up to the surface of where it had been lulling off to sleep.

"Hmmm?" she murmured against his nipple.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked, his voice thick with sleep as an unavoidable yawn raked through him.

Hermione smiled to herself, still keeping her eyes closed; how could she say no? "Of course Draco" and he wrapped his arms tighter around her and pulled her closer to him, laying a kiss on the top of her head.

"Good" he murmured, just as they both succumbed to sleep.

* * *

><p>The portrait in the Common Room slammed shut and voices drifted up the stairs; Hermione's eyes snapped open and she sat straight up in bed, pulling the sheets with her. "Oh no! They're back! We fell asleep!"<p>

"So? Just keep the door locked." said Draco, his voice husky from sleep and he rolled over onto his stomach to go back to sleep.

"No! Get up! The prank Draco! The prank!"

"Oh shit!" Draco's eyes widened and he sat up immediately. He transformed into a tiger without putting on any clothes first, then leapt off the bed and ran out of her bedroom.

* * *

><p><em>*** Half an hour later, Gryffindor Common Room ***<em>

"Oh bloody hell I'm sore" groaned Ron as he and Harry walked through the Portrait and into the Gryffindor Common Room. "That bludger came out of nowhere!"

"Yea! Since when have _bludgers_ been a part of Quidditch?" Harry asked sarcastically and laughed as he flopped down onto one of the couches, taking off his Quidditch padding. "The _absurdity_!"

"Oh shove it, Harry!" he growled, embarrassed. He turned and stormed up the stairs into their dormitories.

"Bloody prick... Knocking me off my broom... Stupid bloody Beater... Laughing... I'm show him, I will..." Ron grumbled angrily to himself as he walked into their bedroom and slammed the door shut behind him. He began tearing off his Quidditch Robes and paddings, then ripped open the curtains surrounding his four poster bed and froze.

It took Ron's brain a few moments to fully register that what he was seeing was real and not just a figment of his imagination. His eyes practically popped out of his head as his heart lodged itself in his throat, making it hard to breathe; he had just come face to face with the _biggest_ white Bengal tiger he had ever seen in his life.

Ron just stood there scared out of his mind, completely unable to move; the tiger was sitting back on its haunches glaring at him with piercing gray eyes. The animal was so big that even sitting down, he towered over the top of Ron's head.

Ron gulped loudly and the tiger peeled its lips away from its fangs and laid its ears back as a deep, low growl vibrated from the back of its throat.

"Arghhh-errghh" Ron choked on a strangled scream, clumsily pulled his wand out of his jeans and slowly lifted it up towards the tiger with trembling hands. The tiger easily swatted the wand out of his hands with a huge paw, and it clatter to the floor on the other side of the room; Ron gulped again, and looked like he was about to cry.

"Oh that's okay, I wasn't all that tired anyways" he whimpered, "you keep the bed... In fact, you can have the whole room... O-okay?" he started backing away slowly. The tiger growled even louder as he inched away towards the door and Ron froze, too afraid to continue moving in fear of pissing the tiger off more.

The tiger bent his front legs and leaned down low, bunching up his muscles into an attacking position. It growled again, about to leap off the bed and lunge at Ron.

Just then, Hermione burst out of the closet, laughing her ass off.

Ron just stood there with his mouth hanging open, looking back and forth between Hermione and the white tiger sitting on his bed. She had tears rolling down her cheeks as her body rocked with laughter and the tiger rose up out of its attacking position and sat back on its haunches, wagging its tail as it watched Hermione with bright eyes.

"What the hell?" asked Ron, confused.

Hermione gasped for air between silent bouts of laughter, her face steadily turning redder as she held a stitch at her side. Harry walked through the door just then, and his eyes landed immediately on the tiger in the room.

"What the hell?" Harry gasped, taking a huge step back out the door. "What's going on in here?"

"I-I'm not really sure" stuttered Ron. "I came in and this _thing_ was sitting on my bed about to attack me, and then she jumped out of the closet, laughing like a bloody hyena!"

"Hermione" called Harry.

"Ohhhh" chuckled Hermione, wiping the tears off her cheeks, as she finally sucked in lungfuls of air. "Ohhh, that was just too good! You should have seen his face Harry!" she started laughing all over again as she walked over to Ron's bed and began scratching the tiger behind the ears. The tiger's eyes unfocused slightly as its lids slowly drooped closed; it began to purr loudly as it nuzzled its head further into her palm.

"What the hell?" yelled Ron, confused why the tiger was being so nice to Hermione. "That thing tried to eat me!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Ron, honestly! Stop overreacting! He didn't even _touch_ you!"

"He ripped my wand out of my hands!" he screamed, "where the hell did you get a bloody tiger from anyways?"

"I was practicing for N.E.W.T.S." she smiled.

"Your N.E.W.T.S.? that doesn't even make sense! What the hell does he have to do with N.E.W.T.S.?"

"You're so thick! I was practicing for Advanced Transfigurations; I transfigured my diary into a white Bengal tiger." Hermione said smugly.

"Your diary is _black_, not _white_!" Ron said before he had a chance to think over his words; Hermione's anger blossomed.

"And _that _Ronald is _exactly _why transfiguring my diary was the best idea I think I've _ever_ had! To keep snoops like _you_ away from my private thoughts! I'm pretty sure you'll think twice the next time you get the urge to go searching through my personal belongings, especially if George is the one waiting there for you, ready to tear you a new one."

"_George?_ You've named that _thing_ George?" gasped Ron, not even listening to anything else she had said.

"Yes, it's a cute name for a tiger." she smiled down at the beautiful animal, her stomach suddenly filling with butterflies as she stared down into the gray eyes of the man she had begun to fall for so effortlessly. She caressed his furry face lovingly and felt her heart melt into his as he stared back at her with just as much emotion. Draco the tiger stretched up and brought his head to hers, and nuzzled against her neck. Her breath quickened, light headed from the rush of feelings coursing through her veins as she felt his breath against her neck. It was weird, he may have been in tiger form right then, but it was still Draco that she was wrapping her arms around, and it felt so completely natural.

Ron's far-away voice slowly began to register in her head again as she brought her mind back to the present, "That's _not_ a cute name for a tiger! That's-that's my _brother's_ name!" Ron's face turned bright red with rage, "Do-do you have _feelings_ for George?"

"George?" Hermione asked, flabbergasted "Your _brother_?" she parroted, "are you insane? He's… your _BROTHER_! Where the hell is this coming from? Have I ever shown favor towards him?"

"W-well… then why 'George' and not 'Ron'" he gritted his teeth and Hermione glared at him, disgusted by his pettiness. "And why have you been acting so weird lately? Where were you this morning? We couldn't find you anywhere!"

"I-I was doing homework in the library." the tiger still nuzzling her neck stopped and growled dangerously at Ron.

"Nice try 'Mione, but that was the first place we checked!"

"Well you should have checked harder! Then again, I can't expect you to find anything, even if it was _right under your nose_!"

Ron's face contorted with anger, starting to turn a shade of purple, "Fine! What about for the last month? Were you hidden in the library the _whole_ time then too? Or did I just overlook your face buried in a book _every time_? What about when you ran out of Transfiguration and Malfoy followed? _WERE YOU IN THE LIBRARY THEN TOO HERMIONE?_"

Just then, Harry stepped back into the room to try and calm the situation down. "Okay, the both of you just need to relax. Ron, Hermione is a grown woman who has a right to live her own life apart from us… no matter how uncomfortable that makes us… and she is capable of making her own decisions."

Hermione and the tiger stared at Harry, awestruck, "Wow Harry" she said, her voice filled with emotion and gratitude. She ran over to him and gave him a huge hug, "Thank you Harry." she whispered. She pulled back from him and smiled, then walked back to the tiger. Her head spun with possibilities – maybe she _could_ tell someone about her and Draco.

"One problem though" said Ron, breaking the silence in a deadly calm voice, "that would be just dandy if her and I were _just_ friends like you and her are Harry..." Draco's ears perked up, "But we aren't." then he turned to Hermione and gave her a dark look, "well… we _weren't._ Now, we're nothing."

Hermione gritted her teeth and glared at him, "we never were anything, Ronald."

"You're right… you were just a convenient fuck." he spat at her and stormed out of the room.

Hermione just stood there, her eyes still glued to the spot where Ron had just been standing a second ago. She felt the weight of his parting words crush against her chest, cutting off her air supply and tightening her throat as tears sprang to her eyes. Her stomach turned, and she felt her numb limbs take control and lower her onto the bed next to the tiger.

Harry walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her and Draco placed his head on her lap and looked up at her with sad eyes. "He didn't mean it 'Mione… it's just Ron being stupid, like usual."

"It's okay Harry... I'm fine... just caught me off guard, that's all." she heard herself say.

"Hermione –

"I'm fine, I promise." she gave him a weak smile and felt herself stand up. "I'll talk to you later" she started walking towards the door and heard Draco jump off the bed after her, but turned to look back at Harry just as she was about to walk out of the room.

What she saw made her freeze: the white tiger was sitting on the floor in front of Harry staring up at him, and Harry was staring back just as calmly. She could feel Draco's wandless magic humming through the air and knew that he was thanking Harry for his understanding towards her. Then the tiger got up and followed after her, but not before stopping and nudging Harry's knee.

Hermione was confused by what had just happened, but didn't have the energy to ask just then; all she wanted to do was curl up in bed, wrapped in Draco's arms. She turned to walk out with the tiger at her side, but then Harry stood up.

"Hermione…" he said softly, "that's not just a tiger is it? Or a diary…"

Hermione stopped and just stood there with her back to him for what felt like an eternity. Every possible excuse ran through mind – every explanation – but she was so exhausted; exhausted from running around behind her friends' backs. What was the point of trying to continue covering it up anyways? If what she had just felt between her and Draco a little bit ago was any indication, then she would eventually have to have this conversation with Harry anyways. So what was the point? She felt like she was fighting a losing battle.

Then Draco nudged her hand with his nose and she looked down at him and he gazed back up at her. That look said it all – he was tired too; he didn't want to hide what they had between them anymore; he wanted to walk down the halls holding her hand – and not just at 7 AM on a Saturday morning.

"Hermione… you can trust me." Harry said softly.

Hermione's throat tightened further and the tears she had been trying to hold back suddenly broke free and cascaded down her cheeks.

"No… George isn't just a tiger…" she whispered, and walked out of the room. _And Malfoy wasn't just a Slytherin…_

* * *

><p>"Hey, Ron!" whispered Lavender as Ron stomped out of the Boys' Dormitory, where he had just finished yelling at Hermione.<p>

"What the fuck do YOU want?" he spat.

"You better change your tone Weasley, or I won't tell you where your girlfriend was this morning…" she smirked and held up Hermione's sopping wet bikini bottoms that Ron had helped her pick out over the summer, and then in the other hand, she lifted up an equally wet pair of green swimming trunks.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Author's Note<span> - Let me know what you think darlings :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Ecstasy**

**Chapter 8**

"**Sleep Deprived"**

Harry was staring up at the ceiling of his four-poster bed with glassy, red eyes; his head was throbbing and his dry eyes stung every time he tried to blink. He brought the tips of his fingers to his temples where he tired to massage the dull ache deep in his brain away, as he contemplated – for perhaps the hundredth time that night – on flinging himself off the tallest balcony that Hogwarts had to offer.

Fate, as it were, had decided that on that night, Harry James Potter – the 'Chosen One' – would not get a wink of sleep, and he was just about crawling up the walls with desperation. All of this was because two hours after the rest of Gryffindor Tower had tucked themselves into bed, Ron had finally decided to follow suit and do the same at around 2:12 AM. Harry had known the exact time his best mate had come in because that's when the bloody git stormed up the stairs, ripped open their bedroom door and slammed it behind him with a thunderous boom – Harry practically had to peal himself off the ceiling once he had calmed himself down enough to breathe again.

As his heart rate had began to lower back down to normal, Ron had proceeded to bang around the room for another 15 minutes as he got ready for bed, muttering angrily under his breath the whole time. Needlessly to say, the rest of the 7th Year Gryffindor boys were _not_ happy either with such a jarring wake-up call, but they all seemed to have had no difficulty drifting back to sleep once the raucous had ceased; all except Harry, who had been staring at the same patch of discoloration on the ceiling for the past four hours.

Ron had been a right ass for the past week – ever since that showdown he had had with Hermione and the white tiger in their dormitory – and Harry had had just about enough of it. At this point, he didn't give a crap what Ron was angry about – even though he had a pretty good idea what it was – because he was feeling downright murderous… not to mention quite a bit loopy from lack of sleep, which seemed to be mixing with just the correct amount of potency to result in a triple homicide. And Harry knew just the three people who were at the top of his shit list at the moment too. Coincidentally, they were also the same three reasons as to why he was still staring up at the ceiling: Ron, Hermione and – Harry was sure of it – Draco Malfoy.

Finally giving up all pretenses of sleep, Harry sat up and ripped open the curtains surrounding his bed and said a nice hearty "Fuck you" to the feeble rays of sunlight that had just begun to peak over the distant mountains outside their dormitory window.

6:23 AM; Harry groaned and rubbed his face roughly. He slid his hands up past his forehead and into his hair where he twisted his fingers around handfuls of the black mop-of-a-mess and tugged on it angrily as he glared over at Ron's sleeping form. Unfortunately, this did nothing to help the dull ache pounding between his ears, so he relinquished his hold and settled on just glaring, while contemplating the best way to strangle his red-headed friend without getting caught.

He could cop an insanity plea, right? The Wizengamot would have to buy that, why else would he murder his best mate? Surely they would understand... he was sleep deprived! And Ron had been driving him absolutely _bonkers_ for the last few days with his _constant_ talk about how much of a foul git Malfoy is and what he would give to skin the ugly little ferret. Under normal circumstances, Harry would have been more than willing to partake in a little verbal-Malfoy-bashing - it had always been a favorite pastime of his - but Ron had been taking it too far as of late. It was all he could talk about, every second of the day he was angrily yammering away in Harry's ear - not even taking a break during tests! Professor McGonagall had even caught him yesterday during their exam and accused both of them of cheating, took their papers away and gave them zeroes! That had been the last straw for Harry; to be honest, it was Ron who now needed to be worried about being skinned, not Malfoy. He was working on Harry's last nerve, and he was about to SNAP!

And to make matters ever worse, Ron absolutely refused to talk to Hermione; refused to even look at her, sit near her or acknowledge that she even _existed_. Which was weird now that he thought about it - not one peep from him about Hermione, but he couldn't stop talking about all the different ways he was planning on killing Malfoy... and Harry was beginning to have a dreaded feeling that his friend really wasn't kidding or exaggerating, that he was actually planning on _really_ causing Malfoy some serious harm...

For Malfoy's sake - and for his own sake - Harry really hoped that Peeve's song about his best friend and the ex-Death Eater wasn't true... But if it was, Harry needed to find out ASAP so that he could figure out a way to protect them both from Ron's hot-headed-balls-to-the-walls wrath. And because Harry had a strong inkling that the budding relationship between Hermione and Malfoy _was_ true, he needed to start acting fast.

Harry sighed and stood up; felt the muscles in his tired body protest as he stretched his arms up to the ceiling, then dropped them down to his sides. He reached down to scratch his balls and felt his cock twitch, 'Oh hell no, not _again_' he thought to himself as he looked down at the throbbing tent between his thighs and swore angrily as he glared at it. It had been about two months since the last time he had had sex, and he had been in a constant state of arousal for about the past 7 and a half weeks… what could he say; he had a _very _healthy libido.

Harry growled and walked to the dormitory door, ignoring the throbbing, heavy erection that preceded him out into the cold hallway. His nipples hardened as the cool air hit him; maybe he should have put on some clothes instead of just wearing his boxers before he had headed off to take his ritual morning piss. Just as he rounded the corner of the hall, heading for the lavatories, two 4th year girls walked out of their dormitories and stopped dead when they saw him. He felt their eyes wonder over his bare muscular chest, glide down across his chiseled abs and follow the fine trail of hair that ran straight down from his bellybutton and disappeared beneath the waistband of his boxers.

He watched as the girls' eyes went from wide, to practically popping out of their skulls as they slid down into home between his thighs and saw the obvious erection that was housed there. Harry was just outrageously horny enough to tease them – he made his cock twitch and smirked as one of the girls' gasped and the other covered her mouth quickly.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer" he growled in a seductive, sleepy voice as he pushed his way through the lavatory door. Harry chuckled – he couldn't help himself, it had just been simply too easy not to mess with their heads. Then he suddenly stopped laughing and frowned – he had just gone from contemplating murder, to being a straight-up pervert… apparently, sleep deprivation was clearly _not_ something that he worked well with...

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, after having had a steaming hot shower and pumping himself dry, Harry walked out towards the empty Great Hall in hopes of catching an early breakfast before the rest of the school woke up. What he saw however, when he pushed open the double doors, was definitely not what he had expected…<p>

Ginny was already awake and sitting at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast, but she was not alone… sitting next to her was Blaise Zabini, who had one arm wrapped around her waist and was using the other to hold up the morning's edition of the Daily Prophet as he read it aloud to her.

"'_- Bellatrix Lestrange's plea was approved. However, what the Chief Warlock of the Wizemgamot failed to mention to her was that her one day of freedom from Azkaban Prison every fortnight would not be spent at her leisure - as she had originally petitioned for - but rather, was up to the full discretion of the Minister of Magic, Mr. Kingsley Shacklebolt. This week, Ms. Lestrange was seen walking into the 'Hungarian Horntail Dragon Rehabilitation Center' in downtown Britain, where it has been reported that she was assigned cleaning duties by a very happy Bill Weasley, who Apparated down to Britain from Romania – where he normally works – just for the occasion. 'Cleaning Duties,' as it turns out, meant spending the whole day mucking out dung from Dragon stalls without the use of magic and without the aid of a shovel (picture below)._' Oh that's revolting!" Blaise laughed heartily as he squeezed Ginny's waist and looked down at her, "Imagine, Love: a hot, steaming pile of dung? Just waiting there gloriously for you to pick up with your bare hands!" Ginny retched and spit out the piece of toast that she had just bitten off and glared up at him in disgust. Blaise stuck his tongue out at her – taunting – and then lowered his head down to hers and kissed the crumbs off her lips, and Ginny to giggle.

Harry's heart had lodged somewhere behind his Adam's apple as he watched the whole scene unfold before his eyes. He stepped back out into the entrance hall and softly closed the doors behind him without alerting them to his presence. He stood there for a few minutes just staring at the staircase in front of him, completely numbed by the excruciating pain coursing through his chest. He didn't want to go back to Gryffindor Tower - he needed to clear his mind first - so he turned in the opposite direction and instead climbed down the stairs leading to the dungeons. Where he was going, Harry had no idea, but he knew he just needed to walk it off. Walk off the pain radiating through every sensitive nerve ending in his body, until all he felt was hollow emptiness.

By the time he realized he was lost, Harry was buried so deep in the maze of endless corridors that spidered out across the lower levels of the dungeons, that he barely even knew which way was up anymore. As he rounded a quick right to avoid what looked like another dead end up ahead, he collided with something petite and soft, and heard an "Oomph!" as it ran into his chest. Harry instinctively wrapped his arms around whatever it was, to keep it from falling backwards. He felt dampness suddenly seep through his shirt and he looked down at the top of a very wet, full head of black hair that he still had clenched to his body. He immediately let go of her and she stumbled backwards, her bare feet slipping across the stone floor. When she finally caught her balance and looked up at him, Harry's jaw dropped to the floor.

It was Pansy Parkinson and she was wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around her slender body. Her huge doe eyes bore into him with shock, her long black hair hanging in curtains around her head as water dripped down from them and cascaded into a pool of puddles at her feet.

"W-what are you doing down here?" Harry asked.

"Me?" Pansy gasped, "I'm a Slytherin! What are _you_ doing down here?"

"I-I got lost…" he gulped as he felt all his blood drain south for the second time that morning - why the hell was he getting turned on?"Why aren't you wearing any clothes?" to his surprise, Pansy actually blushed and pulled her towel tighter around herself; Harry's cock twitched and he shifted his weight around uncomfortably, trying to look anywhere but at her boobs.

"I was in the Prefects' bathroom taking a bath and Peeves… _took them_." she said nastily, shaking with anger at just the mere thought of what had happened.

"You had to walk all the way from up _there_" Harry pointed up at the ceiling, "to get back here… all while _naked_?"

"Yeah." she said angrily, repositioning her towel again as her flush deepened – Harry had had no idea that that color could even appear on her skin, let alone because of _his_ questioning. He looked down at her boobs again, mentally swore to himself, and quickly looked back up to her face.

"Well… huh…" Harry said awkwardly, "I guess I'll walk you, huh, back to your Common Rooms…" he said as he jammed his hands in the front pockets of his jeans, hoping to relieve some of the painful pressure his fly was exuding on his lengthening cock.

"Why?" Pansy snapped furiously, suddenly looking up at him. "I don't need your help Potter, I can find it all on my own, thanks – I have for 6 years so far. I think I can manage just once more." she said haughtily as she hitched her towel up further. Harry's mouth practically started to water.

"What I meant was" he gritted his teeth and couldn't believe the words that were about to come out of his mouth "I'll escort you back to your rooms to, huh… make sure nothing happens to you along the way… naked and all." he waved his hand noncommittally in the general direction of her as he stared down at the ground.

To his surprise, Pansy began to laugh… like _really_ laugh, until she was completely red in the face and tears were rolling down her cheeks. "You… really… are… a little… hero… aren't you?" she roared merrily, doubled over as laughter rolled through her. Harry glared down at her exposed back covered by the towel, her hair now dripping all over his shoes – the intoxicating scent wafting off her damp body was beginning to make his brain fuzzy.

"Parkinson" Harry growled, the bulge in his pants becoming disturbingly obvious, and the fact that her head was like a foot away from it was _not_ making matters any easier on his sanity. When Pansy didn't respond but continued laughing, he huffed and grabbed her by the arm and started pulling her with him down the corridor. He would be damned if he was just going to leave a naked women in the middle of the dungeons all by herself, even if she was a Slytherin - what if someone snuck up on her and tried taking advantage of her? Harry shook his head, trying to get the idea out of his head - he didn't even want to think about what could have happened to her.

"What the hell are you doing?" she screeched, finally sobering up from her laughter, "Let me go, Potty!"

"No, I'm taking you to your rooms. I'm not leaving you here by yourself for another bloke to find. Now come on." to his relief, she didn't say anything else, but stomped obediently along next to him.

"Where are you _going_?" she finally asked, annoyed.

"No idea actually" said Harry as he suddenly stopped and looked around, trying to regain his sense of direction. "I've actually been lost since before I ran into you, now that I think of it." he chuckled and looked down at her. He could have sworn he saw a hint of a smile about to spread across her face, but it was quickly masked and replaced with anger.

"You're absolutely useless!" Pansy yelled and grabbed him by the elbow and directed him in the complete opposite direction that he had been taking her in. "I would have already been in my rooms and dressed by now if you had just left me alone, you stupid git!" Harry grit his teeth again – what was he doing? Was he actually walking around with Pansy Parkinson, trying to help her? He needed to get some sleep…

"I don't know what I was thinking… someone would have to be absolutely _insane_ to even think about coming up on _you_… you-you vile…" Harry glared down at her, unable to come up with a good enough word to describe her.

"Slytherin?" Pansy offered with a smirk.

"Yea! Slytherin!" and then they didn't say anything for awhile as they winded from corridor to corridor, giving Harry time to think about what had just been said…

'Slytherin?' Harry thought to himself as he looked down at her guiding hand still wrapped around his elbow and frowned, then he looked over at the girl walking next to him. Was he just going crazy or was Pansy's usual bite not quite as harsh as it used to be? He thought for a fleeting second that it was him… was his perception on the Slytherin lot changing? Or maybe it was just that everything she had ever done before had seemed so much more infuriating when he hated her… But when had he stopped hating her? When had he stopped hating Slytherins as a general rule?

To be honest, now that he thought about it, he didn't even hate the fact that it had been a Slytherin who had had his arm around Ginny... he had just simply hated it because it had been Ginny… when had that happened? When had Slytherins stopped being Slytherins and just turned into just another Hogwarts student?

Harry looked down at the girl walking beside him again and gulped. _When Draco Malfoy saved mine and my friends' lives at the Manor…_ Harry didn't seem to be able to rip his eyes away from the women next to him, and she suddenly felt the weight of his gaze on her and she looked up at him, slightly weirded out.

"What Potter?" she snapped.

"Nothing Pansy" she came to an abrupt halt, pulling him to a stop next to her, and just stared at him with her mouth hanging open. "What?" he asked, with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Why did you just call me 'Pansy'?"

"I don't know." Harry said honestly and looked up, noticing that they were standing in front of the Slytherins' Common Room Portrait. He looked down at her pretty face – she was actually quite gorgeous when she wasn't glaring at him – and he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. "Get inside and get dressed. Enjoy the rest of your weekend." and he walked away.

_The Slytherins had changed… or was it him?_

_Wait... did I just kiss **Pansy Parkinson**?_

Harry began sprinting in a dead run down the corridors leading up out of the dungeons. He needed to talk to Hermione as soon as possible! She'd understand his momentary insanity; she was messing around with Malfoy right? 'What the bloody hell did I just do?' he screamed at himself in his head as he barreled down the corridors heading towards the Gryffindor Common Room.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note <em>_ - review? :D_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Authors note**__** – sorry for the delay everyone! But I have so much school and work its ridiculous! But on the upside, I got into UC Santa Barbara! Now just waiting to hear from UCLA and UC Irvine! Pray for me! And without further a due, I bring chapter 9 of Ecstasy, hope you all enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ecstasy <strong>

**Chapter 9**

"**Crossing Enemy Lines"**

Harry ran up the stairs leading up to Gryffindor Tower as fast as his long legs could carry him. He needed to talk to Hermione about everything that was going on.

As he rounded the corridor that the Portrait of the Fat Lady resided in, his pace faltered and he skidded to an abrupt stop in front of the gigantic white tiger that was growling and pacing back and forth in front of the painting.

"Oh thank goodness! Potter! Call this monster off!" shrieked the Fat Lady, who had stopped trying to climb up her thrown to escape out of the tiger's reach when it turned to look at Harry. The tiger turned back and bared its fangs as it swiped a paw at her. She screamed and completely fell off the back of her chair and disappeared off the bottom of the canvas.

"It won't hurt you" sighed Harry.

"The hell it won't!" she cried as she peeped her eyes up above the bottom of the frame.

"Black Plimbies" he said the password above her whimpers.

"Oh no you don't!" she said indignantly, "I'm not letting that THING into the Common Room! What happens when it kills someone? Who are they going to blame? ME! That's who!"

Harry glared at her - she had turned into such a pansy after the whole Sirius Black situation back in 3rd year. "Fine. Here." he conjured a leash and collar out of thin air with his wand and bent down in front of the tiger. It laid its ears back and growled at him. "Oh shut up! And don't you dare bite me" Harry hissed under his breath to the animal. The tiger swatted his hand away with a paw. "Dammit! Stop moving! Do you want to go in and see her or not!"

The tiger glared at Harry for a moment, then stopped moving, but continued with a low growl the entire time that it took Harry to try and squeeze the collar around the animal's thick neck.

"There!" Harry said just as he connected the leash to the metal loop and stood up, "now let us in."

The Fat Lady just glared at the both of them then smirked evilly, "that's a good kitty" she sang in a baby voice.

The tiger suddenly lunged at her portrait and Harry yanked back hard on the leash, stopping the tiger's jump mid leap, and brought the animal crashing back down onto the floor with a strangled yelp. The tiger pushed itself up off the ground and rounded on Harry.

Harry took a quick step back and gulped. "Just relax... what was your name… Charlie? Fred? George?... Yes! George! Relax George... Yes, good tiger... _Big tiger_..." he gulped again as the tiger slowly began to stalk towards him with its ears laid back and its head bowed low to the floor. Harry dropped the leash quickly and lifted his hands up in surrender. The tiger stopped advancing towards him and sniffed the fallen leash. Then with a snarl, it picked it up with its teeth, growled at Harry one last time, and turned around and walked himself back over to the Portrait with his head held high so he wouldn't trip on the leash that was dangling from his jaws.

"Just let him in" said Harry, his voice shaking slightly as he hesitantly pushed himself away from the wall he'd pressed himself up against in fright. "He's on a leash, isn't he?"

The Fat Lady looked at the white tiger staring up at her portrait with the leash hanging out of its own mouth. The animal growled again and she jumped a foot into the air. "So he is" she squeaked, and quickly swung open, allowing the tiger to jump through, and Harry followed a few seconds after, stumbling through the portrait hole into the Gryffindor Common Room.

Harry watched as the tiger leaped up the stairs heading towards the girls' dormitories. He stood there for a few minutes, not knowing what to do next – he couldn't go talk to Hermione now because the damn tiger was probably occupying all of her time. Not to mention that he had an inkling feeling that what he wanted to talk to her about, he shouldn't do in front of the damn cat.

"A diary my ass." he hissed under his breath as he turned to walk up the staircase to his right, heading for the boys' dormitories instead.

Just as he was about to open the door leading into his room, it swung open and a blur of bright red hair collided into him, throwing them both onto the ground in a heap of curses and groans.

"What the bloody hell!" he yelled angrily.

"Mate! There you are! Where have you been?" cried Ron as he pushed himself up onto his feet and tugged Harry up along with him.

"Uhhhh" stammered Harry as a flush crept across his cheeks as he thought back to Pansy. "Around… breakfast! Yea! I caught an early breakfast!"

Ron looked at him as if he'd grown a second head, "Why are you acting so weird?"

"Nothing!" choked out Harry, causing his voice to crack and making his words come out strangled and high pitched. "I mean, _nothing_." He repeated again, in a much deeper voice than was normal for him.

One of Ron's eyebrows practically disappeared into his hairline, "Whatever" he rolled his eyes, "Anyways, we have to talk." He said as he held up a pair of woman's bikini bottoms and green male swimming trunks, and looked at Harry expectantly.

"Uhhh" Harry just stood there glancing back and forth between Ron and the bathing suit bottoms. "Am I missing something here?"

Ron gritted his teeth and lifted the bathing suits higher and waved them frantically in Harry's face. "Look!"

"Ummm… am I supposed to help you choose which one looks better on you? Cus quite frankly mate – "

"Not that!" roared Ron, turning an even brighter shade of red than he normally was. "The bikini is Hermione's!"

"Okay… I'm confused… did you steal it from her and try it on?"

"NO!" he yelled, now a brilliant shade of prune. "Lavender found them in her room – "

"Well yes, one does tend to keep their swimming trunks in their room…."

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP! THESE WERE ALSO IN HER ROOM!" Ron roared as he threw the pair of green swimming trunks at Harry's head, which he caught before the crotch hit him square in the face.

Harry looked down at the trunks and bit back a string of curses that were struggling to fly out from his mouth; how could Hermione be so stupid! If Harry hadn't been sure who or what the white Bengal tiger named George was before, he was sure as hell certain who it was now.

Green swimming trunks, really? How stereotypical of the blond git to choose green, thought Harry. He wiped any and all expressions off his face as he looked back up at Ron.

"Do you have any idea whose those are?" Ron hissed angrily as he continued to grip Hermione's bikini bottoms in his white-knuckled fist.

"A guy's…" Harry said, feigning confusion.

"No shit Sherlock!"

"Look Ron, I get that you're mad, but you two aren't together. You said some rather nasty things to her the other day, and well… can you blame her if she's talking to another guy?"

Ron's head looked like it was about to explode, "ITS MALFOY'S!" he screamed, "Yea, now don't you wish you could just shove everything you just said back up your ass again!"

Harry's eyebrows rose sky high, "Mate, she's single." he repeated with a deathly calm voice.

"Merlin's balls… are you seriously taking her side in this? Did you bloody hear what I said? MALFOY! DRACO-FUCKING-MALFOY! Scum-of-the-fucking-earth, MALFOY! _She's_ _fucking MALFOY!_"

Harry sighed and ran his hands through his already disheveled hair, "I get it; Malfoy. Now could you please stop yelling?" Ron glared at him but stayed quiet. "As of right now, I'm on no one's side because there are no sides to choose: she's singles and you're single. Talk to, flirt with, even fuck whoever the hell you both damn well please – _I don't care_! You're both my friends, and you both can make all the dumbass decisions you want!"

"Do you fucking hear yourself?" grounded out Ron in disbelief. "It's Malfoy… our enemy, _Malfoy_ – "

"No Ron. Malfoy is not our enemy any more, get that through your head. He fought for the light side in the war and he's in the Order of the Phoenix now – as are you, me and Hermione. _We're on the same side!_ I've already been proven deathly wrong about not trusting people whom Dumbledore deemed fit – I won't do it again, especially over something as petty as this. Malfoy has already proved himself. It's the only reason we're still alive today while Voldemort is dead. End of story.

"Granted, he's not my most favorite person in the world, but in this moment, neither are you." Harry continued, "I love you like a brother mate, but you've been driving me absolutely insane for the past few weeks about this shit, so listen up and listen good: if you make this an issue where I have to choose between you or Hermione, I will. And it won't be in your favor. We're the Golden Trio. You have such a vendetta against Hermione for hurting your precious feelings, that you're using Malfoy as an excuse to permanently rip our friendship. I won't have it. _Malfoy is on our side_. You are looking to destroy two people who have saved my life, and I won't allow it. If you go forth with whatever plan you have brewing in that head of yours, it won't be Malfoy that is looked at as the trader, it will be _you_."

"What about me?" Ron snapped nastily, his eyes about to pop out of his skull from the fury that was boiling out from his every pore. "I've saved your life too. Does that mean nothing? You would choose _Malfoy_ over _me_?"

"Don't put words in my mouth." Harry snapped, taking a step closer to the fuming red head. "In this _particular_ situation, if push came to shove, I would choose Hermione. And if choosing Hermione means choosing Malfoy too, then so be it. I love you mate, but you walked away from me when I needed you the most last year. I no longer have hard feelings for you about that, but now I owe it to Hermione to be there for her when she needs me most. I'll be damned if I turn my back on her the way you are, and I'm sure the rest of the school will do when you go singing down the corridors about it."

Harry was silent for a bit as he glared at Ron, then he added "I've been there, when no one believes a damn word you're saying and everyone turns their back on you. It's not fun" growled Harry. "You have your family, but in the magical world, Hermione has no one but us. So decide carefully what you're about to do." Harry finished and threw the pair of green trunks at Ron's face before he turned and walked down the staircase and into the Common Room and back out of the portrait hole.

Ron stood there at the top of the stairs fuming. 'Fuck Harry, fuck Hermione, fuck Malfoy, fuck all of them!' He wasn't the trader, they all were! He wasn't the one taking sides with a _Death Eater_! That went against everything that the Order of the Phoenix stood for! No, they were wrong and he was right; they'd see that eventually.

The whole magical world needed to know how big of a trader Hermione Granger was, and if Harry wasn't going to help expose her for who she was, then he had an idea of who would. Ron smirked to himself and slowly began to descend the stairs and headed out of the Portrait Hole. He was heading toward the Dungeons – hopefully he could remember the way to the Slytherin Common Room. He had some very important business to attend to and he needed the assistance of someone very _cunning_.

'Who hates Hermione, the mudblood, more than Malfoy had? Zabini? No… aren't Malfoy and Zabini best mates? How about Bulstrode?' Ron shuddered at the thought. 'No, Bulstrode will definitely not do. What about… yes, she will _definitely_ do. Plus, she will go absolutely bonkers when she finds out that Malfoy is fucking another chick, not to mention when she finds out its Hermione, the ultimate mudblood… yes she will lose her fucking mind.' Just like he was.

Hermione was still his best friend, and there was a part of him that felt bad about what he was about to do, but the part of his heart that screamed in agony from the pain that she had caused him quickly squashed any feelings of guilt he may have felt. No, this had to be done. He had loved her, and she stabbed him in the back. It wasn't fair, it hurt more than he could bare – he had loved her for _years_, and he felt like she had just spat on him and threw him into the mud like a discarded piece of trash.

But he still loved her. Ron suddenly stopped, his heart waging a war in his mind. Yes, he loved her. Would he take her back if she came crawling back to him? Yes, but only if she felt truly sorry for what she had done and begged for him to forgive her. Then maybe he would consider allowing her to become his girlfriend – maybe.

In order for that to happen however, she couldn't know that he was about to play the leading role in her and Malfoy's downfall. No, that wouldn't do at all, he would have to stand on the sidelines and watch all the pieces fall into place. He would be the puppeteer hidden behind the curtains, and he would be there waiting when she finally realized how good she had had it with him and came running back into his arms.

"Parkinson!" roared Ron just outside the Slytherin Common Room – it had taken him awhile to find it, but he was finally there. "**PARKINSON!**"

* * *

><p><em>** An hour earlier in the Gryffindor's Girls' Dormitories **<em>

"Wake up" Draco whispered into Hermione's ear, but she didn't budge and stayed sound asleep. He smirked and climbed under her covers. "Bloody hell woman, you're practically naked" He growled to her sleeping form, which was clad in only a skimpy pair of boy shorts, while her breasts were left unrestrained, and enormously plump against her chest.

He licked his lips and slid down between her legs and carefully pulled down her panties without waking her up, then spread her thighs and positioned his face right in front of her pussy. He growled and leaned forward, and drew the tip of his tongue softly across the exposed flesh of her parted lips. He felt her shudder against his mouth, but she didn't wake. He sucked in one of her lower lips into his hot, hungry mouth and sucked on her until he left a hickie on her sensitive skin, then he turned his attention to her other lip and did the same. When he was done, he sat back a bit and admired his handy work. Merlin how he loved leaving bite marks all over her, but this was the first time he had done it between her thighs, and to commemorate this special occasion, he had used a bit of his wandless magic. He watched as the angry red hickies he had just created darkened and began to shift and morph, until his name, "_Draco Malfoy,_" was printed across the lips of her beautiful pussy in elegant, blood red cursive, like an erotic tattoo.

Fuck he needed her like he had never needed her before! He wanted to make her wither beneath him in ecstasy until she lost her mind just like she always made him lose his. He stretched a tendril of wandless magic out across her body and felt it slide up her stomach and spread out across her breasts, where his magic caressed her for a moment and then pinched her nipples roughly, and stayed latched on like clothes pins. Hermione moaned in her sleep and shifted around a bit, arching her back as she became aroused by his magic. He lifted his head out from under the covers and watched as her nipples too turned an angry shade of red.

Draco leaned back down and watched as a small amount of her glistening juices flowed out of her pussy and beaded together right at the brink of her tight entrance. He leaned forward and greedily lapped up every delicious drop and then slipped his tongue up to her clit where he began to mercilessly suck on her and twirl his tongue around until he felt her thighs clench around his head, and he knew she was close. He pushed himself up onto his arms and looked down at her still sleeping form and smirked. He pulled his pants and boxers off, spread her legs further and slowly slid into her until he met resistance. It made him smirk. Even after all this time, he still couldn't fit inside her without having to push a little harder into her and stretch her out so that he could fit inside her impossibly hot, throbbing pussy. She always gasped out in pain every time he pushed into her at first, like he was about to do, then the next second she was screaming his name and cumming all over his cock, and he knew now would be no different.

Draco clenched his ass and put all his strength and self control into powerfully slamming himself all the way up into Hermione's delicious, dripping pussy. Her eyes suddenly flew open in shock and a scream froze in her throat as the pain ripped through her, then her eyes unfocused and she gritted her teeth and began to pant loudly as her body arched and convulsed against his. She dug her nails into his back and wrapped her legs tightly around his ass, shoving him even further past her straining muscles, hurting herself even more but making her cum even harder. Draco could feel Hermione juices begin to drip down his balls as he took in the feel of her muscles gripping around his length and milking him within an inch of his sanity. Without commanding his limbs to do so, he began slamming into her. The sound of his wet balls slapping against her ass was drowned out by the sound of his low grunts and her echoing moans.

* * *

><p><em>** An hour later, on the front lawns of Hogwarts **<em>

Harry had been walking around the grounds of Hogwarts for well over an hour, still trying to relax from how pissed off Ron had made him. At that moment, he was circling the Black Lake on the farthest edge from the school, right next to the dense forest.

"Psssss!" he heard someone hiss, and looked around trying to see where it was coming from. "In here!" it whispered from inside the dense clump of trees to his left. He saw a head poke out from the darkness and motion for him to follow. Harry just stood there – he had gotten involved in too much shit since he had started attending Hogwarts to fall for something like this; he was staying in plain sight where the light still shone. "Seriously Potter" the voice hissed, this time with a familiar whine to it, then the head poked out again from behind one the trees and glared at him. "It's me you dunderhead! Pansy Parkinson! Get your ass in here! We need to talk about your idiot of a friend."

'What the hell' thought Harry as he cautiously made his way into the forest, following Pansy. She stopped and turned to him, and he felt his stomach flop around. She smiled up at him and he just about melted.

This was Pansy Parkinson for Merlin's sake! This could not be happening! Damn the fates for making him see her in a towel! This wasn't fair! He felt himself hardening already just from the sight of her!

"I thought I should warn you…" she began nervously. "And I'm not sure how I feel about it… I'm quite angry about the whole thing, but I don't know if I believe it, but if it is true…" Pansy was rambling and Harry really didn't know what the hell she was talking about, but he was enjoying watching the countless different expressions cross her face as she threw her arms about in frustration as she tried to explain herself. Harry also couldn't help but appreciate how her low cut shirt accentuated her full cleavage – Merlin how he wanted to bury his face in her tits and motor boat her until his cheeks were numb.

Harry quickly shook his head to get that thought out of his mind – he had a tendency of thinking something and then just doing it, without considering the consequences. And he almost just reached forward and ripped her shirt off.

"Potter! Are you listening! Your friend is trying to destroy the mudblood! Merlin, I honestly don't even know why I'm telling you this…" she flushed and looked down at her feet. "I'm going crazy. I should just help him. It's what I should do. Yes… make the mudblood pay. And Malfoy, Merlin, how could - "

"What? Ron went to you?"

"Yes you moron! That's what I've been explaining to you for the past 5 minutes! Where the hell have you been?" she screamed at him.

"Bloody hell! I gotta do something!" Harry quickly turned and ran out of the dense trees, leaving Pansy standing there alone, and shocked by his sudden departure. Then he quickly ran back into the trees and slammed his body into hers. He gripped her hips to keep her from falling to the ground, and slammed his lips down onto hers. Pansy gasped in surprise and Harry shoved his tongue into her mouth and intertwined it with hers. Heat exploded between her thighs and she moaned into the kiss, nipping at his lips and pulling him tighter to her. She could feel his erection pressing into her stomach and it turned her on even more. She buried her hands in his hair and pulled him down closer to her height. He obliged - bending at the knees - he gripped her ass and pushed his straing cock between her thighs and began to rub against her until she broke away from the kiss and openly panted and moaned for the whole world to hear.

Before Pansy knew what had happened, her feet were placed back onto the ground and she was left in the forest alone again. She swayed on the spot and grabbed for the closest tree and held on for dear life, trying to control her breathing and the shaking in her unsteady legs.

Fuck him for making her want him. Fuck him.

* * *

><p>Harry knew what he had to do, and he had to do it fast before Ron had a chance to destroy Hermione's, Malfoy's, and his own life. He broke into a dead run around the Black Lake, heading toward the Owlery. Harry had stood up in the Wizemgamot Court Room during the Malfoy trials and defended them, but it had been 5 months since the end of the Wizard War, and still no one aside from those in that courtroom knew the role the Malfoy family had played in helping the Light Side win the war.<p>

No one knew the truth… and that was about to change.

And Harry Potter was the only one that everybody would listen to; he was the only one that could truly clear Draco Malfoy's name for good.

And he had to do it before Ron opened his big fat mouth.

Rita Skeeter was about to come out of retirement again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note<strong>__** – I hope you all enjoyed! And let me know if the sex scenes are too much for you guys – are they too intense, should I dial it down? Let me know :) I know I can get a bit carried away with it lol please review!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's Note –****sorry this took so long ladies and gentlemen! But I had so much I wanted to write about and where I wanted to take this story, and I wanted to get it all going in one chapter, and it was just a mess! So I told myself, 'Stop. Breathe. And just break it up into multiple chapters.' And so I did :)**_

_**Anyways, on a dismal side note: another reason why this chapter has taken so long to be written is that someone complained about the sexual content of this story. I'm not sure, but I think they flagged it…. So now I'm just waiting for the day I come on here and my story and all its beautiful reviews have been deleted… I literally want to cry at the thought of it… if it does get deleted however, I will start re-posting it on Granger Enchanted, and all that I ask is that you go on there and continue following it, and please, PLEASE, help me get back to my original number of reviews :'( thank you to all of you who have stuck by my side while I've written this story – I really appreciate all of your support! Love you all, and I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ecstasy<strong>

**Chapter 10**

"**Saving a Relocated Dog"**

"Merlin's balls!" growled Ron under his breath, "Parkinson, I swear! If you don't bloody stop moving I'm going to –"

"You'll do _what_?" she hissed venomously, elbowing him roughly in the ribs as she tried to turn around to glare at him, which was nearly impossible because they were so tightly crammed into an unbearably small broom closet that she could hardly _breathe_.

"Omph!" he gasped as she knocked the air out of him.

"That's right, shut the hell up before I come to my senses and _kill_ you, you stupid _Gryffindor_." Pansy practically gagged as she said the last word; it left such a horrid taste in her mouth.

"Shut _up_! Or Slughorn will hear you!" he snapped, and they both quieted down as they heard shuffling just on the other side of the stone wall again. "What's the old geezer doing up anyways? It's like 1:30 in the morning!" complained Ron as he shifted around trying to find more room, but slammed his head into the low ceiling. Pansy rolled her eyes as he whimpered in pain and elbowed him again.

"Why the hell are you trying to get into his office... Actually, why am_ I_ even _here_?" she whined again for the hundredth time.

"I'm not telling you, you're a _Slytherin_!"

Pansy gritted her teeth and tried to control herself from cursing him to hell and back, "Again, then why am I here?" she growled dangerously.

"You agreed to help me with the Hermione situation, that's why" he spat out the name with a scowl, "You're here as the look out, that's all you need to know."

"Watch yourself Weasel… there might be a snake hidden in the grass…" she threatened.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he said a little too loudly and the shuffling in the office paused for a second, then began again.

"It means" she growled, "I'm a _Slytherin_, just like you so cleverly pointed out… watch your back."

Ron glared at her as the tops of his ears turned red with anger, "Just shut up and do what I say or you'll regret it too Pug-face Parkinson."

Pansy gritted her teeth and clenched her fist around her wand so tightly that she lost feeling in her fingers after a few minutes, but she didn't move; she didn't say anything; she just waited. That's what she was there for after all – information. _Potter is going to owe me big time after this_, she thought with a smirk.

* * *

><p>Finally, after over an hour of waiting in the cramped up broom closet, Slughorn finally left his office and wandered back down the corridor towards his sleeping chambers.<p>

"Bloody hell" sighed Ron as he pushed open the door and squeezed through it. He stood up straight with a groan and stretched his arms towards the ceilings, feeling his taut muscles protest painfully from being hunched over in that 'doll-house' of a closet for so long. "Stay here" he demanded as he brought his arms back down to his sides.

Pansy scowled but said nothing as she stepped out into the hall too. She caught his glare and returned it with one of her own until he huffed and finally turned and stalked towards the dark office that belonged to her Head of House. Once he finally disappeared through the door after fumbling over a simple unlocking spell, she settled for leaning against the cool, stone walls of the corridor.

Once inside the dark room, Ron looked around, confused on where to start searching. He had a pretty good idea of what he wanted to do to get revenge on Hermione for the things she had said to him and for playing him like a fool. 'She's a skank, that's all she ever was,' he reminded himself as the stitch in his chest constricted again and he felt a lump get stuck in his throat as the pain she had caused him bubbled up inside. 'No! She did not hurt me! I never had feelings for her. She was just a fun thing to play with. She's a skank, that's all skanks are good for.' He smiled to himself as he finally reined his emotions back under control and started searching through the office again.

"You'll regret ever having even _looked_ at Malfoy" Ron whispered under his breath as a triumphant smile spread across his face as he finally found what he was looking for in the Potions Master's personal ingredients closest – a huge jar of slowly bubbling, thick brown goo that was hidden all the way in the back on the highest shelf. Ron carefully pulled it down and unscrewed the lid – the putrid smell hit him like a ton of bricks and made his eyes water. 'This batch must be pretty old' he thought as he pulled out a couple of small vials from inside his robes and started pouring the thick, lumpy potion into them while his face was screwed up in disgust.

Once done, he quickly put everything back away where he got it and hurried out of the office. "Got it, let's go" he hissed at Pansy as she pushed away from the wall she had been leaning on. When they came upon the corridor where they were to split into their separate directions, Ron turned to her and said, "Meet me at the top of the Astronomy Tower at 7, tomorrow morning."

Pansy glared at him but said nothing. She turned around abruptly, causing her hair to whip out behind her and successfully slap the Weasel full in the face. She heard him growl angrily behind her, but she continued walking away without a second glance.

_Never stand too close to a girl with long hair who you've been pissing off all night,_ she thought with an evil smirk as she flung her black locks around up onto her shoulders so she could run her fingers through it.

* * *

><p>At 6:55 the next morning, Pansy Parkinson found herself stalking up the corridors of Hogwarts School, heading for its tallest tower - the damned Astronomy Observation Deck.<p>

'Why the hell am I doing this again?' She asked herself.

'Oh that's right, Potter wanted to know what his pet weasel was up to.'

'Wait… why am I helping Potter again?'

Just as Pansy turned the corner down yet another corridor and felt the heat rise up to her cheeks as she relived the kiss that Potter had planted on her a few days ago, she slammed into the hard chest of someone very tall… and who smelled _very_ familiar. She gulped nervously as she looked up into the pair of eyes she already knew would be looking down at her.

"Draco" she squeaked out, too anxious about whatever the Weasel had been planning to be able to keep a calm demeanor.

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Pansy… what are you doing up so early?" he asked as he let go of her arm that he had caught to keep her from falling backwards – she hadn't even notice he'd grabbed her.

"Me? What are _you_ doing up?" she demanded.

"I'm a prefect. Slughorn heard people about the castle last night so he's had prefects taking turns patrolling all throughout the night… now answer my question Parkinson" he growled, raising his eyebrow even higher.

"Uhh... umm…" she stuttered, unable to think up a good enough lie on the spot, but at that moment, a group of fourth year boys rounded the corner and she had been saved from having to answer the question when a voice rang out.

"Get moving!" snapped a familiar, _very annoying_, female voice as she rounded the corner and came into view right behind the group of boys. "Oi! Watch it! Keep your hands to yourselves or I swear on Merlin's grave I'll – Draco…" Hermione paused mid curse as she came up to him and Pansy standing in the middle of the corridor.

"Hermione" he inclined his head towards her with a slight smile. Pansy froze at the unfamiliar sound of Granger's first name tumbling off the lips of her ex. Then her eyes suddenly widened and just about popped out of her skull as realization hit her and she stared back and forth between Draco and the Know-It-All. "You… and… you" she stuttered again – Weasel's anger all started to make sense now. Shit.

Before either Draco or Hermione could respond, one of the Slytherin fourth years spoke up, "Oi, Malfoy! Thank Merlin! Tell this Mudblood to stick a fork in it and stop harassing us. We were well within our rights to put this stupid Hufflepuff in his place" spat the gangly boy as he shot a death glare at the boy who was cowering next to Hermione, then he looked back over at Draco expectantly, then he frowned.

Pansy looked back at Draco to see why the boy had suddenly stiffened, but what she saw was not what she had expected. Draco was paler than he normally was – if that was even possible – and he had completely frozen, the only thing moving was the twitching muscle in his clenched jaws – he wasn't even breathing. She looked over as she heard Granger gasp and saw that she had gone pale too, and was slowly shaking her head in horror. "Draco, don't… h-he didn't mean it… he said 'Muggleborn' not the other word…. Draco, relax, please." Granger begged, but he didn't even hear her, he only had eyes for the boy standing in front of him.

"What. Did. You. Say." Draco had finally managed out as waves of anger radiated off his body.

"I said" continued the arrogant fourth year, a little less sure this time though, "that this Mudblood is tryi – " before the boy had even had a chance to finish, he was lifted off his feet by his neck and slammed into the opposite wall of the stone corridor. A sickening crack echoed around them as everyone fell completely silent in shock – Draco had moved so fast no one had even seen him lunge.

The boy was dangling a foot off the floor, nearly level with Draco, as his face began to turn a sickly shade of purple and he clawed at the restraining hand against his throat. Gurgling sounds was the only indication that the boy was even still alive.

* * *

><p>Draco just stood there, glaring at the struggling boy. 'I shouldn't be doing this' the thought finally occurred to him like a sharp slap to the face, 'I need to let go… <em>Now<em>!' But even so, his body trembled with the force of the inner war being waged inside him between his mind and his body.

His body had reacted instinctively to the trigger word – it had been used on him for so many years as a Death Eater, when the Dark Lord had wanted his closest followers to viciously attack a group of muggles or mudbloods – they were trained to be savage animals, to attack without thinking, to hate beyond absolute reason. All upon a simple command, a single word. _That_ word.

But while his body was the one pinning the boy to the wall, it was his mind that was screaming at him to let the kid drop before he snapped his windpipe and died.

In a daze, Draco's mind began to detach from itself and start to wander: _How does one stop a reaction that has been ingrained into them for years? Something that has been taught, tortured and beaten into their skull until they lay bleeding on the floor, unable to remember their own name or recognize their own mother. Until the only thing left in them is the understanding of kill or be killed._

_How does one reverse something like?_

Something thrummed in the back of his mind about a story he'd heard a few years ago: _maybe it was like trying to relocate an older dog into a new home, a dog that had been raised since it was a pup to be a fighting dog. How does a dog come back from that? After being thrown into rings with other animals to fight to the death while screaming people look on and bet for them, or against them; bet to see them live or bet to see their blood spilled across the dirt and the life seep from their eyes._

_Those dogs had learned from a young age to survive or die; killed or be killed. _

_They'd learned not to trust humans– all they do is bet against their lives._

But after the war, Draco had learned to trust again – it had been hard, but he had managed. _But if a dog gets a whiff of something that reminds him of his years of fighting, or has a nightmare about being in the dirt ring, it's possible he could wake up vicious again, if only for a little bit._

_Kill or be killed._

_Even if one wanted to survive in society like everyone else – normal – how could they change their reaction to certain stimuli?_

Images of Voldemort holding a knife to Draco's own neck kept flashing in front of his eyes as he battled to loosen his fingers from his death grip on the boy. He was in a painful limbo – stuck between the present and the past, unable to tell the difference between the two.

_He was the relocated dog_.

Draco suddenly felt a hand grip his shoulder, and the contact burned every nerve ending in his body and singed up his spine and radiated through his head – someone was attacking him; they were trying to kill him; kill or be killed.

But the hand was just a hand, no magic behind it, just a hand. But it still burned.

_Kill or be killed._ And his hand around the boy's throat tightened.

"Draco" said a heavenly voice, it sounded so familiar. "Draco, please, its m-me" _crying? No, angels shouldn't cry._ "Its me, Her-Hermione. Please, let the b-boy go, please" the beautiful voice begged.

_Kill or be killed._

"NOO!" Draco screamed and he dropped the boy and shoved away from him, tripping over his own feet and hitting the opposite wall where he slid down to the ground, a few feet away from Pansy. He watched as the kid crumpled to the floor, gasping for air – he was still alive… Merlin, he was still alive.

Draco sat there; numb and staring.

The boy was the first… the first to trigger a reaction out of him that intense since the war had ended… he was also the first to still be left alive after Draco had been triggered to attack….

Draco squeezed his eyes shut and tried to control his breathing.

He finally looked up and caught Hermione's eyes – she was still crying and utterly frightened as she clutched the gasping boy in her arms and she stared back at him, ready to defend him if Draco was going to attack again.

_He was the relocated dog._

_And Hermione was his new family…_

* * *

><p>"You're late!" screamed Ron once Pansy had finally managed to numbly navigate her way up to the Astronomy Tower. She was still in too much shock to even respond to the redhead's anger, she was still mulling over what had just happened with Draco… how he had reacted… how scared he had looked after…<p>

And him and Granger…

"I'm here, that's good enough" she finally said, "now what do you want?" but her voice lacked its usual snap, it was strained, tired almost.

"Well, while you took your sweet time getting up here, I had to get started without you or else there would have never been enough time" he glared at her expectantly.

Pansy sighed and ran her hands through her hair, "Enough time for what?"

"To get this" he raised his hand up in the air, but she didn't see anything grasped between his fingers. She took a few steps forward and frowned – he was holding a few strands of fine, golden-white hair.

"Are you making a wig?" she smirked, "finally got sick of the red shit on your head?"

Ron's face reddened drastically, "I'm warning you Parkinson, don't cross me right now"

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, fighting to keep herself calm or she would lose it and then he would never spill his guts about his plans. As it was, he looked like he was about to burst from the seams with excitement – he looked like he was trying desperately to keep from letting the information leak out. Maybe he just needed a little bit more of a push…

"Okay, okay. What do you need blond hair for?"

"Not just blond hair, _platinum_ blond hair." He smiled widely, and Pansy noticed a hint of something in his eyes – something unsettling, disturbing…

"Again, why?"

Ron looked around nervously, bouncing on the balls of his feet, then he reached into his robes and pulled out a handful of glass vials filled with some kind of brown goo. Pansy stared at it for a few moments, trying to place why the substance looked so familiar. Then she gasped.

_Platinum blond hair_…

He knows about them.

"Polyjuice Potion" she whispered, a sickening chill running up her spine. It finally hit her, he was going to destroy a lot more peoples' reputation than just Draco's and Granger's… he was going to destroy the _Slytherins_… all someone had to do was say the wrong secret to him while he was using the Polyjuice Potion, and everything would collapse like a house of cards – some could end up in St. Mungo's Mental Ward, while others in Azkaban. Slytherins didn't have secrets from each other… you can't expect to live with someone since the time you were 11 years old and not manage to find out that they had faerie blood in them, or that one had a disgusting fetish with Flobberworms… or that one or _five_ of them were unregistered Animagi…

How could she stop him though? He was much stronger than she was and his wand had been grasped in his hand since before she had even walked in, while hers was still inside her robes.

Then a thought occurred to her, and she whispered something under her breath as the wheels in her head began to spin into overdrive.

"What was that?" snapped Ron.

"Listen up, the only way this will work" Pansy quickly stepped forward and grabbed the hairs out of his hand and he lunged for her, "No! Stop! Don't you know how the Polyjuice Potion works?" she demanded, trying her hardest to make him believe what she was about to say – he was stupid enough, wasn't he? "The hairs you moron! You could have screwed it all up! You can't use just _any_ hair from the top of someone's head! It has to be quality strands _only_!"

"I don't remember anything like tha-"

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN! Or do you want to ruin everything?" he quickly shook his head and backed off of her. She gulped as she brought the hairs level to her eyes. 'Please Merlin, let there be just _one_,' she thought desperately. Then she saw it! Among the strands of platinum blond hair, there was one just a few shades whiter than the others and tipped in silver. She carefully picked it out, along with a few other regular ones, "These are the only ones you can use" she said as she threw the others into the wind.

Ron glared at her and was about to start yelling, but she cut him off again.

"Put each strand in separate vials, do you _understand_ _me_?" he hastily nodded, "And remember, this is the most important part: you can't go around calling her 'Hermione' or she'll know you're not him… you have to call her _Mudblood_."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors note<strong>__** – Shit's. About. To. Go. Dowwwwwnnnn. :)**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's Note**__ – first off, I must apologize to all of my loyal readers for having made them wait this long for a new update =[ I am very, very sorry! However, it was with good reason! I have been a very, VERY busy girl these past few months! I graduated from my Community College this semester with Honors and a 4.0 GPA! I got accepted into my first choice university! WITH A FULL SCHOLARSHIP! (If you've ever transferred to a university, you knowwwwwww how much constant paperwork there is to fill out and hidden deadlines to meet, ESPECIALLY with a scholarship)And I just got back from Germany a few days ago!_

_So I hope you all forgive me! But without further a due, I bring to you…._

* * *

><p><strong>Ecstasy<strong>

**Chapter 11, Part I**

**"Seizing"**

Draco was leaning against the cold stone wall of an empty corridor, staring blindly at the floor. "What have I done?" he whispered into the darkness as he squeezed his eyes shut and let his head fall back. The last drop of energy seeped from his body and he sagged down the wall and onto the floor, where he sat with his head in his hands.

He knew what he had to do, and he had no choice… The second that kid had said the word 'mudblood,' every choice he'd ever had of happiness with her had been stripped away… now he was left with nothing, and he was forcing himself to accept that.

Just then, the huge doors to the Infirmary creaked open slightly and a set of soft footfalls stepped out into the corridor. For a moment, the darkness was flooded with bright light and the swirling dust motes that had been dancing in the gloom were suddenly illuminated with vibrant life. Just as quickly, however, the doors clicked shut again and everything was doused in darkness once more.

"I-I-m sorry…" he whispered, his voice cracking. He waited – hoping – but there was no response and his feelings of guilt intensified, causing his stomach churn. "Y-you shouldn't have Obliviated them." He said the first thing that popped into his head… trying to delay the inevitable.

"I wasn't left with much of a choice, now was I?" whispered Hermione, her voice lacking any hint of emotion. "You weren't in any state to do it yourself, so…"

Now or never… "You're right…" He looked up at her with red-rimmed eyes, "I haven't left you with very much of a choice at all… but that's going to change."

Hermione heard the tone in his voice change, and it brought her up short, "w-what? What do you mean?"

Draco took a steadying deep breath, "I'm dangerous Hermione, we both know that… but none of us has wanted to look that demon in the eyes… we've been skirting around it, but reality found us. What's going on between us… it isn't safe."

"Draco…"

"I'm a Death Eater." he said bluntly as he pushed himself up off the ground.

"Not anymore!" she snapped, emotion beginning to color the edges of her voice again.

Draco's eyes softened as he looked down into hers, but he shook his head sadly. He slowly lifted the sleeve of his robes and bared the fading Dark Mark on the inside of his forearm. "I will _always_ be a Death Eater… no matter what. It's who I am, it's how I grew up…" the words that tumbled from his lips were just as much a slap across his own face as they were to her… because they were true, and he'd just been refusing to look at it dead on until now. "A year of playing 'good boy' doesn't erase 17 years of Dark Magic… it's still in me, it hasn't left yet."

"No – "

Draco put his hand up to stop her from talking, to stop her from trying to comfort him. He was afraid that if he allowed her to say anything, he'd lose his resolve, and that wasn't an option at this point. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, "I'm fucked in the head, and I'm a danger to you."

"You have PTSD – "

"NO!" he felt his control snap, "I'm a _murderer_! A trained killing machine!"

"That's not –"

"STOP MAKING EXCUSES FOR ME!" as soon as the words were out, guilt flooded through Draco – he'd never wanted to yell at her. He closed his eyes again and tried to calm down; this was too hard to do… he loved her too much… "Hermione, please… just stop… because even if it weren't true, the rest of the wizarding world believes it… that's why our relationship was a secret because them _knowing_ you're dating me is almost as dangerous as _actually_ dating me… they'll mark you as a trader and eventually kill you." He almost chocked on the last few words as sudden emotion flooded through him – that had been what he was actually afraid of… that people like Weasley would lose it…

Hermione was about to comment back, but her breath caught in her throat as she felt the wind whoosh out of her lungs. "….'was'?" she swallowed raggedly, "Our relationship '_was'_ a secret?" she stared at him for a few moments, her eyes hardening the longer he stayed silent, not disconfirming what she had heard. "You came up with that decision awfully fast… I was only in the Infirmary with those boys for what? Seven minutes? I'm quite impressed. That's quite a short amount of time to come to such an important conclusion all by yourself. Here I was thinking that we were falling in love with each other; how stupid of me."

The hurt, anger and betrayal that laced through every single one of Hermione's words was like a sledgehammer to Draco's heart, and all he could do was stand there with an impassive face as he felt it shatter into a million little, irreparable pieces. His breath became shallow as his chest tightened with emotion and waves of pain washed over his entire body. He closed his eyes as he suddenly became very lightheaded. He tried to keep a stronghold on his balance, but he was quickly beginning to lose his sense of self – _what the hell was happening_?

"Draco!" Hermione's voice sounded annoyed, but it barely registered in his mind – it sounded so far away. "We're not done here! You can't just decide to stop talking and ignore me…. Draco!" He tried to answer her back, but he couldn't seem to make his throat work.

Somewhere in the back of Draco's mind, it began to register to him that his magic was beginning to stir restlessly within him; he could feel electrical currents of magic humming through his veins, all heading in the same direction: his heart. Pain blossomed throughout his whole body as all his magic condensed itself until it was a burning mass in his chest.

"DRACO!" he heard his angel scream in panic, and then, as if recalling a memory from many years previously, he remembered the distant echo of what it had been like to fall to the ground – remembered how his teeth had rattled together on impact, the sound his limbs had made hitting the floor, and the burst of pain that had followed as his head cracked against the tile…. But that was just a memory…

Draco slowly became distantly conscious that his wandless magic was pushing at the edges of his mind, looking for a way out... The harder his magic probed against the walls of his mind, the more lucid he became, and with it, a disturbing understanding: his body had attacked him… His magic had felt threatened and shut him down because… because what? What had he been doing before? … He remembered Hermione… and then suddenly everything rushed back into his mind like the flip of a switch. He realized what his magic was trying to do; it was trying to reach out to Hermione, aching to ease her pain. It was trying to stop him from breaking up with her… it was trying to bond with her…

Draco used every last ounce of energy he had left to throw up as many mental barriers as he possibly could around his mind, effectively turning his skull into a solid iron tomb. He felt his wandless magic angrily bounce around, encountering the new blocks from every direction. After a few minutes, it stopped trying to get through and Draco breathed a sigh of relief.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked up into the worried face of his love. The second his eyes locked onto hers, huge bursts of white light erupted across his vision as his wandless magic began _slamming_ itself against the walls of his mind again and again until one by one, the strings of his sanity began to snap and fall away.

A huge burst of light exploded across Draco's eyes, as pain split his head open with rolling waves of agony. He felt his chest rip open and somehow managed to open his eyes long enough to see a softly glowing, purple spiral of light swirl up from his chest.

Draco, on the edge of consciousness, stared in confusion at his tendril of magic – not only had it deliberately disobeyed him for the very first time _ever_, but it was also glowing _purple_! That was the color of Hermione's magic, not his!

Draco paled even further… _purple_… the color of _Hermione's_… that meant that that wasn't _just_ his wandless magic, it was the magic from his _soul_… and it had chosen Hermione's…. _**BLOODY FUCKING SHIT!**_

He watched in continued shock and horror as his magic wafted through the air, curling and unfurling as it slowly made its way over to Hermione, who was now sitting back on her haunches with her eyes closed, crying and murmuring under her breath, begging him to wake up. The tendril drifted right up to her and caught one of her tears with its tail right as it fell from her eyelashes.

Draco watched as his tendril of magic pooled itself together and lovingly cradled the tear that it held on its body. He felt a sudden wave of sorrow spread through him, uncontrollable and gut-wrenching. Then Hermione sobbed louder, drawing Draco's attention away from his own flooding of emotions. The tendril snapped back to reality too, and quickly uncurled itself to look at her. Draco watched as the forgotten tear slowly slipped across its glowing, undulating body until it beaded at the tail, sparkled one last time, and fell to the floor.

* * *

><p>Hermione felt something caressing her cheek lovingly, and thinking it was Draco comforting her, she tilted her head into the warm embrace, trying to draw strength from it. A sad, watery smile spread across her face, "You're awake" she whispered as she opened her eyes and instantly became confused: Draco was still lying on the floor with his arms at his sides, albeit staring up at her now. Her relief at seeing him awake began to slowly dissipate, especially when she realized that it had been his wandless magic comforting her… that was such a slap in the face considering what they had been talking about before he had started seizing.<p>

"Don't." she said harshly, as she swatted his wandless magic away from her. The hurt that washed over his face almost made her start crying again, but she quickly hardened her emotions. "You no longer have any right to such an intimate gesture with me." she spat at him and then pushed herself up off the floor. "I suggest you get yourself into the Infirmary." And without a second glance, she turned and walked away, leaving him lying in the middle of the dark corridor by himself.

His last thought before unconsciousness overtook him was that even his wandless magic had deserted him, and had slinked off after Hermione like a puppy with its tail between its legs…

_What just happened?_ He thought, as someone's shadow fell over his body…

* * *

><p>Hermione was completely engrossed with taking notes during Advanced Transfiguration that she hadn't even noticed that whoever had walked in late to class had pulled out the chair next to her and had sat down. However, what she did notice was that Draco's stupid wandless magic that he had sent after her – which had taken up residence on her wrist like an annoying bracelet that refused to come off – grew extremely hot. She tried to ignore it at first, but it began to fidget, and then tightened painfully around her wrist the longer she ignored it.<p>

"Merlin's balls!" she hissed angrily as the tendril actually began digging into her skin.

"That's not very lady-like, you know." whispered the person sitting next to her. The sound of their voice made every cell in Hermione's body freeze, even when the tendril pulsated angrily around her wrist. Then anger coursed through her body too, as she looked up into the bored, cool grey eyes of the man that she wanted to beat to a bloody pulp.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?"

His eyes widened, and for a second he looked panicked and confused, but he quickly covered it up with an annoying smirk, and just sat there staring at her.

"Do you plan on answering my question?" she hissed, but his smirk just grew wider. She rolled her eyes and just decided to ignore him, but as she turned away from him to go back to her notes, he leaned in close to her.

"Baby…" he whispered seductively in her ear, and as much as Hermione hated her body for it, she felt herself instantly respond to him. "Baby, don't be mad at me… please?" he smiled a real smile at her and she felt her heart beginning to break all over again.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she whispered, pain and confusion wracking through her body and clouding her mind. She felt her eyes prickle and knew the tears weren't far off.

"You know why" he said a little harshly, causing her to look up, alarmed. "Fuck baby, that face" he growled and closed his eyes as he bit his bottom lip. "I love it when you look scared… it turns me on."

Hermione's head snapped back and her eyes went wide. She quickly looked around to make sure no one had heard him, but oddly enough, no one was even looking in their direction, not even Professor McGonagall…

"Don't worry, no one can hear us" he smirked and tapped his wand against his thigh. "They can't even really see us… they think we're still taking notes." He leaned a little closer to her and ran his hand through her hair, "so why don't you come over here and jump on daddy's dick?"

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Author's note<span> - review? : )**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Authors Note**__** – WARNING! This chapter is DARK! Like DARK, DARK! I know this fic is supposed to be fluffy, AND IT IS! But we have to get through the darkness before we can hit the dawn again! And let's face it, we all knew dark shit was coming, it's been leading up to it for awhile! But it's darker than I thought it would be… But I promise, if you stick with me through this, there will be so much fucking fluffy shit on the other side that I'm going to have to open up my own fucking "build-a-bear" workshop. Lol**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ecstasy <strong>

**Chapter 12**

"**Don't Hit Women"**

_**Dear Mister Potter,**_

_**I regret to inform you that the article that I had interviewed you about the other day, will in fact **_**not**_** be published this afternoon in the Breaking News Edition of the Daily Prophet, as we had previously discussed. It appears that some higher-ups have had a bit of a problem with some of the names you mentioned in your account of what happened during the War. **_

_**Hoping all is well,**_

_**Rita Skeeter**_

"Dammit!" Harry growled as he reread the letter over and over. This wasn't good; Pansy had already assured him that Ron had planned to carry out his revenge on Hermione and Malfoy that very day. Now without a safety net, they were up a creek without a paddle. 'Bloody hell, the shit's _already_ hitting the fan…' and that wasn't even considering the fact that Ron had unforeseeably left Pansy completely out of his planning for revenge… Harry knew that they were all walking into a trap blindly, and now there was nothing that they could do to protect their backs.

* * *

><p>Hermione was running down the corridor as fast as she could, looking back behind her every so often to make sure that he wasn't still following her. She felt the tendril of magic heat against her skin for the thousandth time that day and it emotionally unraveled her all over again and sent her back into a downward spiral of hysterical crying as she uselessly tried to rip it off the hundredth time. But just as the tendril had done countless other times, it held on stubbornly – no matter how hard she clawed at her wrist, no matter how much she bled, it wouldn't let go. It wouldn't let her forget what she had once had with the man, the love that she had felt – had she really only experienced it for the last time that morning? It felt more like a lifetime ago rather than a few measly hours.<p>

How easily he had managed to do it – to revert right back to his old ways the second he broke up with her. How quickly he had ripped the rug out from under her and sent her flying straight into hell. And there was no confusion that that was what this was – _hell_. She was his puppet to play with in this nightmare of his own creation. He was bigger than her, faster, stronger, and – as much as it killed her to admit it – he was a hell of a lot more skilled with magic than she was, especially wandless magic.

Just as she rounded the corner at the 5th floor corridor, someone grabbed her wrist and used her forward moving momentum to swing her around and slam her into the stone walls that lined the dark halls.

"Where did you think you were going?" he growled huskily into her ear as he shoved her harder against the wall, pressing his body into hers.

"Please" she begged as tears continued to stream down her face, "Please, Draco, please just stop." she sobbed.

"That's not what you were screaming last night baby." He shoved his hips painfully into hers, causing her to cry out.

"Please! I don't know why you're doing this!"

"Oh you don't know why?" he pushed her skirt up until it was hitched up at her waist. "Because you're a filthy whore, that's why. A fucking _Mudblood _whore that will open her legs for anyone, even a fucking Slytherin –"

'_Mudblood_,"Hermione froze, and stopped listening to whatever else Draco was about to say... '_Mudblood_.'

"Hey bitch!" Draco drew his hand back and slapped her across the face, "You're not listening!"

Hermione gasped out in pain as the force of his hit rocked her and she slammed her head back against the wall. She tasted blood and knew that her lip had split. She lifted her hand to the tender spot at the back of her head and winced as her hand came back slicked with bright red blood. "How dare you." she whispered.

Draco smirked, "How dare I? Like there's anything you could do to stop me."

Hermione's hand slashed out at lightning speed and racked her nails across his face, mixing her own blood with his. He let her go suddenly and pushed her away from him with a cry. "Don't _ever_ fucking touch me again, you fucking bastard!" she screamed.

"You crazy ass bitch!" he yelled as he clutched a hand to his face and glared at her. Then he smirked and she became distracted by her confusion. So much so that she didn't see it coming; he backhanded her so hard that she saw bursts of light explode across her vision. She stumbled backwards and caught herself on the cold rock wall.

It took her a few moments to find her balance, but when she did, she turned right back towards him – no way in hell was a man just going to hit her and get away with it. She was Hermione-_fucking_-Granger.

"Back for more, Mudblood?"

"You know," she said as she wiggled her jaw to make sure that it wasn't broken, "you keep saying that."

"What? Mudblood? That's what you are." He smirked, "or did you forget?"

Hermione smiled, her eyes flashing sinisterly as she stared him down. As confused as she still was about the whole situation, one thing was becoming clearer and clearer to her. "Who are you?" she asked, her voice low and threatening.

She watched as Draco's face blanched and he stared at her in shock, his eyes beginning to flick back and forth with nervousness. Hermione felt the tendril heat up around her wrist again – and suddenly a warm bubbling happiness spread throughout her at the thought of him – the _real_ Draco, not this douche bag imposter. Realization began to dawn on her – Draco's magic had been protecting her the whole time, warning her of danger.

Anger suddenly boiled up in her at the thought of what this asshole had done to him. Before she could even reign in her thoughts and realize what was happening, however, the imposter was on her. He shoved her to the ground and just as he reeled his fist back and sent it flying into her gut, the heat around her wrist disappeared and a bright purple light exploded all around them. Draco was thrown backwards off his feet and slammed into the stone wall. His shocked, wide eyes were unfocused and he slid down the wall into a crumpled heap on the floor as he lost consciousness.

Hermione struggled to regain her breath from the punch that she had just received as she watched in breathless amazement as the tendril's light particles re-gathered and floated back to her and wrapped itself around her wrist again.

She sat up slowly, trying to regain her bearings, when suddenly a gut wrenching spasm overtook her abdomen and she doubled over again, gasping for air and clutching her stomach. As wave after wave of unbearable pain overtook her, she began to see a pool of blood forming on the floor around her.

Hermione heard fast footsteps running in her direction down the corridor and then a sharp gasp, but she couldn't even look up to see the person's face – she was in too much pain to even think clearly.

"Stupefy." whispered a sad female voice, and Hermione slumped to the floor motionless.

* * *

><p>Pansy tried not to run as she stepped into the Great Hall; the last thing she wanted to do was draw attention. She hastily glanced around and froze when her eyes landed on a head of pale blonde hair at the Slytherin table. Confusion wracked her brain as she tried to make sense of how he could already be down at the Great Hall for dinner.<p>

"Any news?" asked a deep, nervous voice. She lost her train of thought as she turned and looked into big green eyes, the ones that had been plaguing her dreams for the last few weeks.

"Yea" she whispered hesitantly, people's eyes were already beginning to wander towards them in curiosity – why was a Gryffindor and Slytherin talking to each other? "She's… in the Infirmary." Pansy said slowly.

Harry's eyes went wide, "WHAT?!"

"Shut up!" she warned with a gasp as she swung her head around to the Slytherin table, but Draco was still staring off into space with a smirk on his face. 'Thank Merlin!'

"What did he do?" Harry growled dangerously.

"Don't worry about it," she told him, "you need to get to the Infirmary. Now. Hermione's bad… I'll deal with _him_." She could tell that there was an internal war being waged inside Harry, and she felt sorry for the decision he had to make... Actually, there was no decision to be made, it had already been made for him, he just needed to find it in him to accept it. "Go. She _needs_ you. And we got this, don't worry."

"'We'?" he asked, suddenly distracted.

"Go."

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy was in the Great Hall, sitting at the Head of the Slytherin table, with his feet perched up on the huge slab of oak. He was leaning back in his conjured chair, and was staring up at the magicked sky of the Great Hall. There was a wicked grin across his lips, as well as deep, purpling scratches along his cheek. The witch in question who had managed to give them to him had disappeared before he had gotten a chance to pay her back in kind. That didn't matter, however – he reminded himself – he'd find her again eventually.<p>

"Draco, what the hell are you doing?" sneered Blaise as he shoved his friend's feet unceremoniously off the table, causing Draco to almost lose his balance on his chair and fall backwards.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" growled Draco as he regained his balance and whipped his wand out at Zabini.

Blaise eyed the wand in his friend's hand with an unimpressed look. "A wand? Really? What, are we suddenly 13 again?" at Draco's look of confusion, Blaise rolled his eyes and sat down on the bench next to him. "What the hell's gotten into you? First you're late to class, then you're sitting here acting like a stuck-up arse again, and now you're using a _wand_? Who the hell are you and where's my mate?" Blaise looked away just as he saw his friend's face blanch.

"Oh for Merlin's sake!" Blaise growled, "Put the wand away you idiot before you draw attention to us!" when Draco continued to sit there frozen, Blaise turned back to him and glared. "Put. It. Away. Malfoy." He growled softly, "the teachers are starting to stare, and the last thing my wolf and your tiger needs is to have the professors watching our every move… because I am about to blow your bloody hand off… _Put it away_. NOW!"

"Y-you can't tell me what to d-do." stuttered a very pale Draco, who nonetheless lowered his wand with shaking hands. Blaise paused with a forkful of food on its way to his mouth, "That's right, I'm Draco M-Malfoy… and n-no one tells a _Malfoy_ what to do… you-you son of a whore."

Blaise's eyes flashed with rage, but he remained calm and gently laid his fork down as he stood up. "Get up." he whispered, and the authority behind the command alone was enough to make chills go up and down Draco's spine. When Blaise saw that his friend made no sudden movement to stand, he leaned back over the table and into Draco's face, "I said get _up_." And Draco felt a sudden searing pain grip his spine, forcing him to stand up. "Walk" he hissed into his ear, and with a burning sensation that threatened to rip his leg muscles in half, Draco found himself putting one foot in front of the other against his own accord.

Once outside of the Great Hall, the fire left his veins, and Draco's muscles suddenly went lax and he fell to the floor in a heap of limbs and robes. Gritting his teeth in furry, Draco quickly pushed himself up and regained his footing and turned to Blaise just as he was shutting the great oak doors behind them. "What the fuck was _that_?!"

"I could ask you the same question" growled Blaise. "What the fuck do you think you're doing, challenging me?"

"Challenging you?!" Draco repeated in surprise, "I'm a Malfoy, I can do whatever I want!"

"And I'm a Zabini, and I say you can't."

"The name Zabini means nothing!" Draco growled, a look of superiority flashed across his face for a second, before he saw the furry in the taller boy's eyes.

"I don't know what's suddenly gotten into you, but we're a team and always have been. You'll do well to remember that from now on." Blaise growled as he slowly stalked forward until he was right in front of Draco. "And just so we're clear, the name 'Malfoy' means nothing more than a bunch of has-been, Voldemort _dick suckers_." whispered Blaise, and when no reply came back, he screwed up his face and spat on Draco's shoes.

Draco gritted his teeth and tried to calm himself down before he spoke again. "So what you're saying is that you had no part in the War?" he asked, trying to get some useful information out of Zabini that he could use to nail him with later – the Zabini's had never officially been caught in connections with the Dark Lords.

Blaise took a small step back in surprise, "What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked again, "You know exactly what part I played in it… and you swore you'd never associate my name with the war" Blaise looked around nervously, making sure that no one had been close enough to overhear what had just been said.

"You were a Death Eater, weren't you?" gasped Draco as an evil smile broke out across his face. "You got away with being cau –"

Before Draco could even finish his sentence, Blaise's eyes flashed red and his arm shot up in the air like a snake striking its prey; he clenched his fist tightly and jerked it with a twist. Draco felt his eyes practically pop out of his skull as an invisible force suddenly wrapped around his throat and squeezed until sharp daggers of pain exploded across his neck, signaling that his wind pipe was about to be crushed.

Blaise watched in angered disgust as Draco gasped for air and clawed at his throat and tore the flesh of his neck to shreds with his nails. He watched as the front of Draco's robes began to get soaked with blood, then he stepped forward and whispered to him, "You think you're all high and mighty now because you're fucking a Gryffindor too? Did her pussy suddenly make you forget who you are?" he watched as Draco hastily shook his head, his eyes pleading, and his face turning purple. "I think you did. I think you forgot that we were all grunts in there together; the hours, weeks, years of torture that we endured together. Don't act as if you're any better than me or the other three; we were all there. We were all forced to do shit, to see things, to have… shit done to us.

"We all learned how to become Anamagi together, as a way to mentally escape being fucking Death Eaters." Blaise suddenly opened the fist of his raised hand and watched as Draco began gasping in rattling breathes as he collapsed to the floor, holding his bleeding throat.

Blaise looked down at Draco as he withered on the floor in pain, trying to catch his breath, smearing the tiles and walls with blood. He knelt down and brought himself eye level with Draco, "Your Anamagi may be a tiger, but don't forget _friend_, that you're not the only one with _fangs_." And to Draco's horror, he watched as the Slytherin crouched down in front of him morphed into a huge, black Timber wolf. Draco opened his mouth and tried to scream, but no sound came out – his vocal cords had been smashed.

The wolf stepped closer to Draco; the animal's huge body looming over him menacingly as its low growls filled his ears until it was all that he could hear. Draco's mouth was moving a mile a minute as he frantically shook his head and tried to say something, but still no sound came out. Terror filled his eyes and huge tears began to drip down his cheeks. He closed his eyes and began to pray as the wolf bared its fangs at him.

Draco sat there with his hands raised in a futile attempt to protect himself from the ravenous beast's fangs, waiting for the end to come… But nothing happened. Suddenly the animal's growls ceased and relief swept over him – had someone Stunned the beast and saved him?! Just as he was about to lower his hands and thank his savior, he felt an exhale of intensely hot, humid breath against the side of his face, and Draco stiffened. He felt the wolf's wet nose ruffle the side of his hair and heard it draw in a long, drawn-out sniff.

And just as soon as the growling had ended, it started up again, but _much_ more ferocious than it had been the first time; Draco felt the growls vibrate all the way down to his bones. He slowly opened his eyes to see that the beast had backed off him a bit again, but it now had its ears laid back, its head low to the ground, its hackles raised, and it was snapping its teeth viciously.

It _knew_… The wolf knew that he wasn't Draco…

Suddenly the door to the Great Hall opened, causing the wolf to spin around in surprise to see who it was: and out walked Pansy Parkinson. Relief spread through Ron at the sight of her, and although he couldn't make a sound with his voice, he pleaded to her with his eyes – 'help me, please!' they begged.

Pansy's top lip curled up at the side in disgust at the sight of him sprawled out on the floor covered in drying blood. The huge timber wolf whined up at her, its head coming up well past her waist as it stood there on all fours. She patted the wolf on the head and walked past him and over to Ron. She caressed the side of his bloody face tenderly, and he smiled up at her. "Didn't anyone ever teach you not to hit women?" she asked, fury dripping from ever word as her grip on his jaw tightened painfully. She roughly pushed his head away from her, "Get him outside" she spat, "he's ruining the décor."

Dread filled Ron as he realized that she wasn't there to save him… and then he watched in horror as her eyes began to change shape, her nose elongated and her body started folding in on itself as she began flapping her arms. In a matter of seconds, Pansy had disappeared and in her place, was a regal-looking, brown Hunting Falcon flying in lazy circles around the Entrance Hall.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors note<strong>__** – don't fucking hit women.**_


End file.
